


Let's Be Alone Together

by allyoop_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad use of the Pokemon theme song, Carla is a good mom, Christmas, Eren and Levi are Idiots, Eren is a cutie, Eren is also an airhead, Fluff, Getting Together, Hange is an awesome friend, Humor, Kuchel tries her best, Levi Comes Home from College, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Miscommunication, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop_1/pseuds/allyoop_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on break from his first semester in college, Levi attempts to figure out his emerging feelings for his childhood best friend, Eren. On top of that, he also has to deal with his mother's reality TV show addiction, controlling his new college friend's vaguely homicidal tendencies, and not being arrested in the kid's section of the mall.</p><p>He should have followed his mom's advice and become a stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I just choose Fall Out Boy Songs for titles because I'm lazy.

_I wanna be the very best---_

“No.”

_\---Like no one ever was!_

“Stop it right now.”

“Oh, come on, you know you love it!”

_To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!_

 “I said no, Hanji.”

Hanji grinned manically from their spot in Levi’s passenger seat, eyebrows rising in accordance with obnoxious 90’s guitar riffs as they turned the volume on their iPod up.

_I will travel across the land, searching far and wide!_

 “I swear on your life I will fucking stop this car, Hanji. Change the song.”

“Each Pokémon to understand,” Hanji whispered along, pushing insistently into Levi’s shoulder. “The power _that’s inside!”_ They ended the last on a wail, arms spread wide, forcing the side of Levi’s head into their armpit.

Levi tore his eyes from the road in front of him, glaring at Hanji’s face, inches from his own. “If you don’t pick a new song in the next five fucking seconds and remove your armpit from my face, you can forget about meeting---”

“POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH ‘EM ALL!” Hanji did in fact remove their armpit from Levi’s face, but Levi only enjoyed that relief for a split second before he was smacked with a wayward limb as Hanji writhed in what they probably thought was a dance move. “I KNOW IT’S MY DESTINY!”

Levi clenched his hands around the steering wheel. “If you didn’t notice, I’m trying to drive here---”

Hanji leeched onto his arm, throwing a hand out before them. “OH YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND, IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND!”

“Why the fuck is this even on your iPod?” Levi grumbled, sinking lower in his seat to avoid being pimp slapped again, but resigned himself to enduring Hanji’s bastardization of the theme song of his childhood. For the fifth time.

Levi could gripe all he wanted to, but he knew it was his own damn fault that he had listened to Disney and K-Pop the entire seven hours since they’d left their dorm in Nashville. When Hanji had casually mentioned that their dad was going to be off traveling during the holidays, Levi had hesitantly invited them home for his family’s Christmas. Hanji didn’t celebrate any Christian holidays, but they had jumped at the chance to meet Levi’s family. He had originally looked forward to introducing Hanji to the family members they had thus far only seen in intercepted Skype calls, but as they crossed into the small Michigan town where he had grown up, he was having second thoughts.

Levi cracked the front windows, enjoying the chill that stirred the stale air of the car. Letting down the windows also had the unfortunate consequence of unleashing Hanji’s singing onto the world, but Levi found sick satisfaction in sharing his misery. It was unseasonably warm for Michigan, but the light breeze was still leagues away from the muggy air he’d practically been bathing in back in the city. He finally felt like he could breathe a little easier, though that was probably just as much a result of finally being home after months of school as the air temperature.

“Levi, Levi, look! It’s a lighthouse! Oh my gosh, is that the lake? It’s so beautiful!” The Pokémon song forgotten, Hanji dangled their entire upper body out the window and ogled the sights the town had to offer. Levi grabbed ahold of their collar and pulled them back into the car.

“Would you get back in here? We’re going to get pulled over---trust me, the cops have nothing better to do,” he growled.

Hanji eyed him with their best sultry gaze which, consequently, always reminded Levi of his mother during her stripper days, though he’d never tell them that. “I’m sure I could get us out of the ticket---how could any cop resist my non-binary charms?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they’d take one look at your armpit hair and swoon.”

Hanji smacked the back of his head, indignantly yelling, “I have sensitive skin, Levi! You don’t understand real pain until your armpits start chafing!” 

“Sure, sure.”

Levi’s lips were turned up fondly until he pulled onto his street. His heart started beating double time, but it was the house next to his own that he was more focused on. He sighed when he noticed that there wasn’t a beat up PT Cruiser in the driveway, though whether from relief or disappointment he wasn’t sure.

He pulled into his own driveway, a small quirk to his lips as Hanji all but flew out the car and up the path to his front door. Following at a more leisurely pace, Levi leaned his head back and relished in the peaceful feeling of being home after so long away. 

“Levi, hurry up! I need to begin the process of wheedling into your family to secure a share of the inheritance.”

And the peace was shattered. Levi sighed as he unlocked the door and released Hanji onto his poor, unsuspecting home.

“Don’t break anything,” he called as they raced up the stairs to the second floor, presumably to find his bedroom. He rolled his eyes when he heard something crash, too tired to even bother checking what they broke. Wandering deeper into the house, he took in the familiar sights of home, lightly trailing a hand across the back of their worn couch. He hadn’t realized you could miss furniture, but here he was feeling sentimental over a couch. Before he could make it to the kitchen, a head full of red hair poked in through the entryway.

“Big Bro!”

He barely had time to brace for impact before Isabel flung her arms around him. He tried to return the hug, but she was already pulling back, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Where’s Hanji?”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “They’re upstairs…” He was going to ask her more about how she was, but by then she was already half way up the stairs to the second floor, only a hasty “Thanks, bro!” thrown behind her.

“Good to see you too, brat,” he muttered, watching a little dumbfounded as she raced to find Hanji. He shook his head, deciding to let them meet each other on their own, and continued to the kitchen where he found his mom sorting mail as she watched a steamy soap opera on the small TV situated on the counter.

“Don’t you dare get with him, Cynthia. He stole from the church collection plate.”

“Mom, what have I told you about watching these shows? They get you all worked up.”

Her eyes didn’t move from the screen. “I don’t judge your life choices.”

Arms crossed, he leaned against the counter beside her. “Actually you do. Every time I call home.”

She did glance over this time. “True, but I’m your mom. If I don’t judge your choices, you might get smart and start looking at mine.” Focus now turned away from the screen, his mother opened her arms for a hug and he obligingly stepped in.

“I’ve missed you, baby.”

“I’ve missed you too, Mom,” he huffed, cheeks bleeding red at the pet name. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes and Levi was actually enjoying the affection until his mom whispered, “Cynthia, you dumb ho,” and Levi realized he was being used as a headrest.  
He wriggled out of her grip. “Mom, are you serious?”

She just batted his head out of the way. “Shhh, kid, he’s about to propose.”

Levi shook his head, bemoaning his loss in the genetic lottery and left the kitchen for the entryway again. He didn’t see Isabel or Hanji, but he also didn’t hear any screaming, so he assumed they were getting along alright. Well, at least he could be useful and unload the car while his family ignored him.

Meandering back outside to grab their bags, he almost didn’t notice that the driveway beside his was now occupied with a single car parked haphazardly across the sidewalk. His felt a jolt run up his spine and he started to turn when suddenly the breath was knocked out of his lungs.

Levi was proud to say that he only stumbled back one step when a warm body abruptly collided with his and wrapped long limbs dangerously tight around his body. His mouth was suddenly full of messy brown hair, a sneakered foot was pressing uncomfortably into his kidney, and his lungs ached from a severe lack of oxygen due to constriction, but he really couldn’t care less.

He returned the embrace without even consciously deciding to do so, eyes closing as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding for the past four months.

“Hey Eren.”

Levi felt Eren press a smile into his neck. “Hey Lev.”

Levi was content to just bask in the embrace for a little while, but eventually his arms started to burn and he had to readjust his hold. “Did you have another fucking growth spurt?” Levi wasn’t jealous, no seriously, he wasn’t.

“Maybe,” Eren sniffed. “But maybe it’s because you haven’t seen me in ages and forgot how tall I was.”

Levi snorted. “So dramatic; it’s only been a couple of months. Is that why you decided to wrap around me like an octopus?”

“I’m not an octopus,” he pouted into Levi’s neck. “I just… I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“We Skyped yesterday.”

Eren whined and wound himself impossibly closer. “It’s not the same. I missed you.”

Levi huffed, but grinned in silent agreement as he buried his face in the other boy’s mop of hair.

“Well, I was going to ask for your Wi-Fi password, but this is much more entertaining. Does this come with some kind of parental warning?” a voice sounded from behind them.

Levi flipped Hanji the bird behind Eren’s back, but quickly set the boy down on his feet.  His earlier inquiry about Eren’s height had been right--- the kid looked to have grown at least another inch, putting a good half a foot in their stature differences. Levi frowned as he tipped his head back just to look into Eren’s eyes. It was worth it, though, to watch the 100 watt smile light up his entire face and what seemed like the surrounding area as he stared back at Levi.

Levi’s withered old heart did a kick in his chest and he frowned. He had hoped that this little… thing… that had started happening after he had left for college would disappear when he came back home, but it seemed that Eren’s presence did the same thing to his body in real life as it did on the telephone or through his computer screen. He was just so fucking beautiful, which was a strange thing to say about the kid he had gone through puberty and all of its awkward glory with.

Eren had been his best friend ever since he moved to the house next to Levi’s in the second grade (though Levi had been in the third at the time), but their relationship had seemed to have taken on an added layer ever since Levi had left for college. Levi had been using his failsafe method of ignoring the problem until it disappeared, but here with the stupid kid standing right in front of him, he thought maybe it might take a little more effort to squash down. He just hoped that Eren didn’t notice anything weird about his behavior before he could get it under control.

Speaking of, he didn’t know what face he was making, but it seemed to please Eren as his grin grew impossibly wider and he looked like he couldn’t help but swoop down to bestow another hug on Levi before turning to Hanji.

“So,” he drawled, gold eyes flashing mischievously. “You’re the new best friend, eh?”

Hanji narrowed their eyes in return, shoulders lifting and hands twitching readily at their sides like some kind of demented suburban gunslinger. They nodded slowly. “And you’re the old.”

Eren made it a point to trail his eyes down their form and smirk. “Well, it looks like I have my work cut out for me.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two. “What the hell are you two going on about?”

Eren glanced over at him sunnily. “We’re sizing each other up for the inevitable death match.”

Hanji appeared behind his shoulder. “We’ll fight for your affections until one of us becomes a deranged psychopath intent on feasting from the flesh of their enemies and you’re ultimately forced to put them down.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “If I already know who the psychopath is, can I just do it now?”

Eren scoffed and slung an arm around Levi’s shoulders. “Where’s the fun in that? We want a best friend death match.”

Levi tried not to lean too much into the pressure against his side (or focus too heavily on the word “friend”) and failed. “Am I not allowed to have more than one friend---?”

“There can only be one.” Hanji delivered the line with a completely straight face, eyes dancing maniacally behind their glasses. Even Levi, who had been putting up with Hanji’s quirks and subtle serial killer vibes since orientation week, was a little unnerved. Eren, however, just laughed and threw his other arm around their shoulders.

“I do believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful arch-rivalry,” he said, steering them into the house to greet Levi’s mother and sister.

Erwin probably wouldn’t be making an appearance for another week or so, but Isabel, who was a year younger than Eren and still in high school (and apparently already well acquainted with Hanji after their conversation upstairs), was more than happy to take Hanji on a tour of the house. Hanji cooed over every inconsequential item (“But Levi, look! The banister toppings are so you! Look how short and stout they are--- ouch, okay, I’m moving, I’m moving geez!”). Levi would have been more exasperated with their antics, but every exclamation made Eren and Isabel laugh and he couldn’t really be bothered after being deprived of the sound for so long.

A sentiment that was promptly squashed during dinner as Hanji regaled them all with tales of a sleep deprived Levi who had once called Hanji while frantically searching for his cell phone and bemoaned his life for over half an hour before Hanji had deigned to put him out of his misery. Levi grumbled, but got them back by telling the story of their Halloween night, which had involved Hanji embarrassing themselves in front of a freckled guy dressed as Jesus and a horse. Levi didn’t really like remembering the night either, but using it for emotional blackmail was always worth it.

Eren in particular had found the cell phone story amusing, reminding Levi that he used to forget his belongings at Eren’s house almost on a daily basis all through their childhood and that he didn’t understand how someone who was so neat could be so unorganized at times. This led to a discussion on Levi’s anal retentive tendencies, but Levi sat that one out in favor of watching Eren use grand gestures and impassioned words to make his points. His tan skin glowed golden in the warm light of the kitchen, and Levi could feel the fond look on his face but couldn’t rein it in. That is, until he saw Hanji peering at him with a knowing look in their eyes. He scowled back at them, knowing that they would probably be having one of their famous feeling powwows soon, but hoped that they wouldn’t say anything in front of his family.

Thankfully they didn’t mention it and promptly followed Eren and Isabel into the living room after dinner was finished. Levi, always the thoughtful son (goody two shoes as Isabel called him), stayed to help his mom clean up the kitchen.

“Quite the spitfire, that Hanji,” his mom said conversationally, spooning leftovers into Tupperware containers. “I’m sure she gives you a run for your money at school.”

“They,” Levi corrected quietly.

She frowned. “Oh yes, I always forget.” She moved to start wiping down the table. “You know, I was surprised when I first met them. They’re so full of life while you’re…”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Finish the sentence, Mom.”

She laughed. “You know what I mean. But you’ve always been that way. Attracted to people who are passionate about life. Just look at Eren. You two couldn’t be more different, and yet you were inseparable.” She got a faraway look in her eyes as if she was recalling all of their childhood right then. “I still remember when he moved here and stole all your friends so you pushed him out the window where he almost fell to his death.”

“Mom… that’s the plot of _Toy Story._ ”

She glanced over at him, frowning. “Is it? Eh, you’ll see when you’re older, Levi, Parents can’t be expected to remember every little detail about their kid’s lives. Especially after the first one. Poor Isabel… Sometimes I can’t even recall the kid’s middle name.”

“Well, I think most parents don’t get real life confused with Pixar movies, but---”

 “Anyway,” she continued, “Hanji suits you. You’ve got that yin and yang thing going on. How’s Eren taking it?”

Levi stared at her blankly, not following in the wake of her mood swings. “Taking what?”

“The fact that you replaced him at school and brought said replacement home with you.”

“I didn’t replace him,” Levi snapped. “I can have more than one friend, why does no one get that?”

Kuchel hummed, wiping at a particularly nasty spot on the counter. “I’m just saying, it could be a problem.”

“Well it’s not. Nothing has changed between us. We’re fine.” Levi was glowering now, eyeing the door to the living room and planning his escape.

“Sure.” She raised her hands pacifyingly in response to his glare. “Hey, I mean it. You two are close--- I don’t see this messing anything up. But change isn’t always a bad thing. You should think about where Eren really fits into your life.”

Levi just stared at her again, not really sure what they were talking about anymore. Usually he could just dismiss her ramblings as movie quotes, but this actually seemed kind of important for once. She smiled in wake of his confusion and said, “Why don’t you go out there with your friends. I got it covered in here.”

Levi side-eyed her, but made his way to the living room anyway. He had no idea what his mom was going on about, but the woman got most of her social interaction through their cats and Hispanic soap operas, so he wasn’t too worried about dismissing their conversation.

In the living room, Hanji and Isabel were setting up the Nintendo 64 while Eren lay sprawled across the couch, so tall his foot dangled off the armrest. The fireplace was lit, casting dancing shadows across the walls. Eren lifted his feet so Levi could take a spot on the couch next to him and didn’t hesitate to plop them right back down on his lap. Levi mustered up a weak glare in his direction, but Eren just grinned, digging his toes into Levi’s thighs.

They watched as Hanji and Isabel trash talked each other through two games, Eren occasionally inserting sarcastic commentary. If Levi had harbored any doubts about Hanji not fitting in with his family, they would have been eliminated when he saw Hanji still smiling after they lost to Isabel in both games (he’d seen decade-long friendships ruined by Mario Party and they had only just met--- hell, he and Eren had almost never spoken again after the great Boo Incident of ’04).

If they continued like this, his family would probably feel more comfortable around Hanji than Levi by the end of the month, not that it would be too big of a challenge to accomplish. He’d have to somehow worm his way into Erwin’s good graces when he got home before Hanji could, but for the moment he was just content to settle back into the couch and watch his family around him.

Levi liked college, he really did--- he’d hit it off with Hanji almost immediately and he liked having the freedom to do what he wanted, even if it was just to order pizza and eat it in bed while watching Netflix until four o’clock in the morning--- but there was something to be said for the peace he felt while watching Isabel and Hanji bicker, Eren’s laughter in his ear and a home-cooked meal filling his stomach. It was peaceful; he could get used to it.

God, he was starting to sound like one of Hanji’s yoga relaxation tapes. He’d need to spend some time numbing his senses with mindless pixelated killing on one game or another to ensure that he didn’t contract anything nasty like feelings--- that shit seemed communicable.  

Eventually, their mom came in to send Isabel off to bed. “It’s a school night, Izzie. Time for bed.”

Isabel groaned, rolling onto her back and throwing an arm over her eyes. “But Mooom!”

Kuchel just rolled her eyes, reminding Levi where he’d developed the habit from. “You only have a week left. Stop moaning and get to bed, brat.”

Isabel whined some more before reluctantly rolling to her feet. She glared at their mom, but said goodnight to Hanji and Eren and then grabbed Levi in an unexpected hug. “Glad you’re home, bro,” she whispered before making her way up the stairs.

Eren stretched his arms above his head, exposing a strip of tan skin at his waistline that Levi hurriedly averted his eyes from. “Well, I guess I should head home too. I would say that I need to study for the finals I have tomorrow, but I’m not going to lie to myself.” He removed his feet from Levi’s lap and stood up, pulling his jacket on. Levi rose to his feet too.

“I’ll walk you out.” Hanji raised their eyebrows at him, but Levi just glowered at them behind Eren’s back as he followed him to the front entryway. It really wasn’t necessary to walk Eren to his house when his driveway was only about ten feet to the left of his, but he hadn’t been able to talk to him alone yet and was dying for the chance.

They both came to a stop when they reached the large barren oak tree that marked the border between their two properties. The temperature seemed to have tumbled from _I can handle a little chilly weather for the sake of wearing my favorite t-shirt_ to _should’ve fucking listened to mom and brought a jacket_ with the absence of the sun, and Levi had to wrestle his hoodie sleeves past his hands for warmth. He had been watching his feet as he navigated the uneven terrain of his front yard, but as he looked up he found Eren’s eyes already locked on his. There was a soft smile lingering on his lips, making Levi narrow his eyes.

“What?” he snapped, feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny but refusing to physically show it.

Eren grinned. “Nothing.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have tests to study for?”

Eren groaned, a pout forming on his lips that made him look 9 years old again and ready to suggest they search for goblins in the drainpipe behind their houses instead of doing homework. “Levi, as my friend you are supposed to support me in all my endeavors, including procrastination. It’s in the Friendship Handbook.”

“We made that in fifth grade, Eren--- the only endeavors we were talking about were defeating Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts and figuring out how to fill Jean’s backpack with hay.”

Eren huffed out a laugh, but his mouth was still quirked up almost shyly and Levi had to physically bite back a sappy comment on how cute his puff of breath looked in the freezing air.

 “I’ve really missed you, ya know.”

Levi’s felt a blush bloom across his cheeks and he hoped Eren couldn’t see it in the meager moonlight filtering down through the branches above them. He snorted, but only to cover the way his pulse was jumping unsteadily in his neck.

“Yes, you already said that.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Idiot,” he said fondly, but then swallowed, not willing to let his emotional incompetence overshadow his resolve to make Eren smile again. “Me too,” he admitted quietly.

It wasn’t even half of what he felt, but Eren still grinned like he’d been given a gift. And maybe he had---Levi didn’t often share his feelings, not even with Eren.

And suddenly, as much as Levi had wanted to get Eren alone, he was one hundred percent done with the conversation and sharing feelings and the play of moonlight across the swell of Eren’s lips. He wasn’t cut out for this touchy-feely shit, could already feel the creep of anxiety up his back, and he knew he needed to exit stage left as quickly as possible.

“Well, if you’re done freezing your ass off, I’d like to get back inside where I can work on re-growing the toes I’ve lost to frostbite.”

Eren didn’t look too surprised by the abrupt end to their conversation. Poor kid was all too used to Levi’s emotional constipation. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Levi gave a short nod and Eren looked satisfied. He took in the expression on Levi’s face for a second, brow furrowed, before swooping in for his third hug of the day. Levi thought he felt a kiss pressed to his hair, but before he could question it, Eren was striding across his lawn and up the steps of his porch. Levi might have thought he’d imagined the kiss, but even from here he could see the scarlet red of Eren’s ears, a tell for when he was either supremely pissed off or embarrassed. He waved briefly before slamming the door, probably to the exasperation of his mother, and Levi had to stifle a smile with his hand.

He could still feel the ghost of Eren’s lips in his hair, the way his stupid gangly octopus arms had wrapped firmly around his body, and the warm feeling in his chest was threatening to bubble over again. Levi huffed, glaring at the door his stupidly beautiful best friend had just disappeared through. If there was anything he knew about this coming winter vacation, it was this:

He was screwed. He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi’s first week of break was divided between showing Hanji the many wonders of their little ho-dunk town in the mornings and spending “quality time” with them and his family in the evenings when Isabel and Eren got out of school. He was frustrated and more than a little embarrassed that he had dragged Hanji seven hours out into the boonies he called home when the most exciting thing about Beau, Michigan, was their impressive number of “Meth made me an orphan” billboards and Walmart after 10 pm.

Hanji claimed that they didn’t mind, that they were curious about the town anyway.

“This is where you grew up, yeah?” they had said, gazing out the window of the dinky diner they had stopped for coffee in. “It’s the town that made you. I’m just looking for you in it.”

Leve had shot them an unimpressed glare. “What does that even mean?”

They smiled, but their demeanor remained oddly thoughtful. “You spent the first 18 years of your life here. What did you see that subconsciously influenced your mind? Who did you meet that formed the person here today?  How did Levi Ackerman become Levi Ackerman?”

“Right…” Levi drawled. Hanji had been on an existentialist kick for the past couple of weeks and had been spouting off more about “finding the inner self” than the pothead who lived down the hall from them in the dorms. “Well, have you found me yet?”

Hanji had brightened and quickly scanned the diner. Their brow furrowed for a moment before smoothing out as they pointed smugly. “There.”

Levi followed their finger to a sour-faced old man who was glaring at the other patrons in the diner and harassing his waitress. “Gee, thanks.”

“No problem. Always willing to help out the less metaphysically inclined.” And with that they had went back to making an utter mess out of their straw wrapper and napkins.

Levi wasn’t too concerned about boring Hanji over the break after that, but he was even less so when they’d struck up such a fast friendship with Isabel. The two spent a lot of the evenings playing video games together and had bonded over Tetris strategy and a mutual agreement that Levi was to be banished from all future Mario Kart tournaments (though that may have been his own doing--- he wouldn’t own up to Isabel’s accusations of cheating, but he wasn’t going to claim that he was above knocking someone’s controller out of their hand to win. Like he’d said, friendships ruined).

Nevertheless, it stood that the two got on remarkably well, and had kicked him out of the house that morning with a shady excuse about bonding time. Though the rejection was a little hurtful, it was also the first day of Eren’s winter break and he was far from opposed to spending the day with the kid. That is, if he could ever get him to answer his damn phone.

Levi grimaced as he listened to Eren’s ridiculously cheerful voicemail message for the fourth time that morning. The only time Eren ignored his calls was when he forgot to charge his phone or was sleeping, and Levi was willing to bet Hanji’s life it was the latter. Tapping the edge of his phone against his mouth, he decided that he wasn’t willing to wait for the ungodly hour Eren decided to get up. He made his way out the front door, slipping on his coat as an afterthought.

Bypassing the path that led to Eren’s front door, he rounded the side of the house to the back porch and let himself in. Following the pleasant aroma of home-baked sweets wafting from the open doorway, he poked his head in and was met with a familiar kitchen that was a bit shabby, but clean. The generous amount of light filtering in through the floral-pattern window dressings hit the ladles hanging from the ceiling just right, scattering dancing bursts of sun across the countertops. The table to his right was piled high with pencil drawn sketches and mail-order catalogs, an empty fish tank sitting in one of the chairs. Faded photographs were tacked to the walls, a crooked grin shining out of almost all of them, though his own bored scowl was included more than a few times.

The various measuring cups, batter covered whisks, and flower littering the counter confirmed what Levi’s nose had already told him, and he eagerly approached the cupcakes that were cooling on top of the stove. He was just reaching out for a taste of whipped frosting when a voice sounded from behind him.

“Well, some things never change, do they?”

Levi whirled around, crushing the offending hand between his back and the stovetop, and faced the woman leaning against the arched doorway to the living room.

“Still have a sweet tooth, I see,” she said, grinning. Levi felt his cheeks warm; he may have been turning 19 in the next month, but Eren’s mom could always make him feel like a kid. She continued, “And still good at breaking into my house.”

“You’re the one who gave me a key,” Levi shot back.

“You would have just come in through the window instead and then I’d have to deal with Mrs. Smith across the street calling the cops on you. Again.” Levi smirked, knowing it was probably true.

Carla rolled her eyes fondly at him, and finally moved into the kitchen. She drew Levi in for a quick but firm hug. “Good to have you home, sweetheart.” She pulled back, flashing him a stunning smile that mirrored the one her son so often wore, and moved to start frosting the cupcakes.

Carla Jaeger belonged in this kitchen, her apron threadbare and hastily thrown across her shoulders, but her smile striking in its warmth and sincerity. Though her hair was pulled back from her face in a messy braid, she’d still managed to get a splotch of flower in her bangs.

Levi had always found solace in her presence; she had been firm with him and Eren when they had (frequently) acted out, but she had also been the one to make them hot chocolate when they had almost frozen to death on the bus and to kiss and bandage his knee when Eren thought it would be a good idea for them to skateboard down the hill on Jefferson Street. She was a great mother to Eren, and if Levi was being honest, to himself too.

Levi leaned his back against the counter next to where Carla was frosting the cupcakes, still hoping that she would let him have a taste. “Is Eren still asleep?”

“Oh yeah. It’s his first day of break--- I didn’t expect to see his face until dinner at the earliest,” she said, expertly flicking her wrist and executing a perfect frosting flower.  “Then again, with you here I imagine he wouldn’t be too upset at being woken up.”

She finished the last cupcake and held the bowl of remaining icing out to him with a spoon. He nodded his gratitude, already shoveling a spoonful into his mouth. Carla’s baking was the best in the state--- Eren and Levi were always trying to persuade her to audition for _Cupcake Wars_ , but she was too nervous to meet Justin Willman. Levi didn’t blame her; the guy was _hot_.

“What are you boys up to today?”

Levi shrugged, licking the spoon. “I’m sure Eren will have some crackpot idea that will get us sent to jail or killed.”

“If you have the choice, avoid County. The Sheriff just misappropriated some tax funds to buy new tasers and he’s been dying to try them out on the next dumb town kid who tests their luck. Besides, I wouldn’t waste my money bailing you two out.”

Levi nodded sagely. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” He finished and washed the bowl, giving Carla a quick kiss on the cheek before heading toward the stairs.

Eren’s room was the last door in the hallway, directly across from his room at his own house. He didn’t hesitate to walk in without knocking and stopped in his tracks. The place was a mess as usual, sketchbooks and clothes strewn every which way, but that wasn’t what had grabbed his attention.

Eren was strewn across the bed, tousled hair feathered across his pillow and long legs tangled in the sheets. The muted sunlight from the window threw his features in stark relief, highlighting full lips, a cutting jawline, and a dark fringe of eyelashes that fluttered in time with his breathing. He had a hand thrown over his head, exposing a tantalizing glimpse of hipbone, but Levi was too afraid to pull it down for fear of uncovering anymore of the angular collarbone peeking out of his shirt collar.

Jesus Christ, the kid was sexy. And Levi was going to hell, so going to hell, because he was sitting here ogling his best friend since the third grade while he was sleeping like the guy in that movie about the necrophilic chick and the hippie vampires Hanji was always harping about. And yet, he couldn’t really be bothered to care when Eren shifted, mouth parting and head falling back to reveal a golden expanse of throat, a pulse fluttering in the crook of his jaw, an Adam’s apple that Levi wanted to fucking _bite_ \---

Levi mentally slapped himself--- bad Levi, having weird somnophiliac thoughts about his best friend. He shook himself out of his thoughts, walking over to the bed and ripping the pillow out from underneath Eren’s head a tad rougher than he had meant to. “Oi, get the fuck up.”

Eren spluttered as his head hit the bed, eyebrows furrowing like he was about to start yelling. When he saw Levi he squeaked, pulling the bedspread up to his neck. “Levi! What?”

Levi quirked an eyebrow at him. “Did you just cover your chest?”

Eren glanced down at his hands clutching the blanket to his chin and blushed. He quickly schooled his features into a haughty expression. “I’m protecting my nubile young body from prying eyes. Gotta stay pure for my wedding night, ya know.”

“You’re wearing a shirt.”

“I’m not taking any chances. You could see my shoulder or, God forbid, a collarbone.”

Well, too late for that. “Get dressed; we’re going out. I can turn around while you change if you’re afraid I might sully your innocence.”

Eren rolled his eyes, but clambered out of bed, already looking eager. “Where are we going?” he asked as he began to tug off his t-shirt.

Levi quickly averted his eyes. He and Eren had changed their clothing countless times in front of each other, but it felt different this time. Probably because he had just been eyeing up the kid’s body while he slept. Did he mention he was going to hell?

“I don’t know. I thought you would have some ideas.”

“Well,” Eren said, walking by him in search of socks. “Since you woke me up before noon on my first day of break, you could buy me lunch.”

Levi felt his stomach flip flop and tried to squash the feeling down. He and Eren grabbed lunch all the time. It wasn’t anything special, even if it did sound like a date.

“I suppose that would be fair--- what the hell are you wearing?”

Eren stopped probing under his bed for his Converse and glanced down at his outfit. “What? I’m pretty sure this one is clean.”

“No, the sweater.” Levi couldn’t hide his disgust for the garish monstrosity adorning Eren’s chest.

“It’s a Christmas sweater,” Eren said brightly, grinning proudly down at the overly enthusiastic candy canes dancing around a single beaming snowman. 

“It looks like they’re trying to use the snowman as a sacrificial offering to summon Santa Clause. Or Satan. Probably Satan.”

Eren laughed. “Come on, Lev, where’s your Christmas spirit? Nobody likes a Scrooge.” He suddenly brightened. “You should wear one too! We could match--- look, I have another one!”

He jumped to his feet and wrestled with a dresser drawer, but Levi turned and beat a hasty exit. There was no way in hell he was going to wear one of those sweaters, especially in public; he was already pushing it by agreeing to be seen with Eren in his. He was halfway down the stairs before he heard a muted shout and then Eren was barreling into his back, trying to shove a sweater over Levi’s head.

“Come on, Levi, you would look so cute as a Christmas tree!”

“I am not putting that green atrocity on my body.” Levi batted at Eren’s flailing hands, struggling to keep his footing on the stairs. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Well, if you were dead it _would_ be easier to put the sweater on.”

They wrestled the entire way down the stairs, Eren still trying to force the offending fabric over Levi’s head, but Levi jabbed his elbow into the kid’s stomach and broke for the entryway. He was sliding into the kitchen, Eren not far behind, when they heard someone clear their throat.

“Boys, what is going on here?” Carla intoned sternly, standing behind the counter with her arms crossed. They both snapped to attention.

“Your son tried to kill me.”

“Levi doesn’t have any Christmas spirit!”

They glared at each other after their twin outbursts. Carla sighed, a hand coming to rest against her temple.

“Jesus lend me strength. Listen boys, I have to go out and deliver this order.” She gestured to a stack of bakery boxes on the counter, her catering logo just visible on the side.  “Try not to break anything while I’m gone.”

Eren immediately straightened and lost his scowl. “We can take those for you, Mom. We’re going out anyway.” He shot an enquiring glance at Levi, which Levi returned with a nod. Ever since the town had come across hard times and Eren’s father had needed to take on extra shifts at the hospital to keep the family of three afloat, Carla had been running a catering business for extra income. On top of being a stay at home mom (a full time job already), she had a business to run and sometimes could be a little overwhelmed. She was especially backlogged with orders this time of year; the least they could do was deliver one for her.

She peered at them uncertainly. “Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt any plans.”

Eren ditched the sweater and scooped up the boxes, cradling them in one arm. The motion caused his arm to flex appealingly and Levi had to give the ugly sweater some credit for pulling so nicely against the muscles there.

“Nah, don’t sweat it Mom. You rest a little, we got this covered,” he said, breezing by Levi and out the door. Levi and Carla shared an amused look before Levi grabbed Eren’s coat and followed him. When he rounded the house, he pinched Eren’s sleeve, steering him away from his car.

“Levi, wait---”

“I am not riding in that deathtrap.”

“She’s not a deathtrap.” Eren whined, but obligingly trailed after Levi to his own SUV.

“You had to use a hammer to get the key out of the ignition yesterday.” Levi swung into the driver’s side, already cranking the engine for some warmth.

Eren jumped in the passenger seat, reaching for the auxiliary cord to plug in his iPod. “Well, at least I don’t have a mom car. Literally, your mom’s car.”

Levi ignored the jab and instead insulted Eren’s new music obsession the entire car ride. He’d have to remember to tell Hanji that Eren shared their shitty music tastes, if the amount of K-Pop that showed up in his playlist was anything to go by.

They pulled up in front of the address that was listed on the order sheet and Levi though it looked slightly familiar. Walking up the front path with Eren carrying the boxes by his side he couldn’t place it, but when the door opened and a short, pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair came out it clicked.

“Petra,” he greeted.

“Hey Levi!” she exclaimed, beaming. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re delivering some cupcakes for Eren’s mom. Are they yours?”

“Oh, yeah!” She grinned, taking the boxes from Eren, eyes never leaving Levi’s. “My mom bought them in celebration of completing my first semester in college. You’re down in Nashville, right?” Levi nodded and she continued, “Yeah, I don’t think anyone was surprised when you got accepted into such a great school. How’d your first semester go?”

Levi shrugged. “I survived.”

“I’m sure you did better than that,” Petra giggled.

Eren snorted, causing Levi to glance over, but he was glaring at the ground.

Petra didn’t seem to notice Eren’s behavior. She quirked her head to the side and asked, “Did you want to come in? We could trade freshman horror stories and catch up. I’d even share my celebratory cupcakes with you.” She wiggled the boxes enticingly, a wide smile stretched across her face. 

Levi was taken off guard, trying to formulate a response, but Eren beat him to it. “Actually, we have plans.” Levi glanced over. Eren’s trademark smile was gone, a small frown marring his features.

He turned back to the girl in front of them. “Sorry, Petra. Maybe next time?”

She nodded hurriedly, her smile still firmly in place but now tinged with a little disappointment. “Of course. See you later, Levi.” She paused and added almost as an afterthought, “Eren.”

Levi waved briefly and then made his way back to the car. He was glad he’d left it running, because it was cold as balls outside.

“You know she has a thing for you, right?”

Levi held his hands in front of the vents, trying to encourage the blood to return to his fingers. “Sure, and my mom’s only friends aren’t our cats.”

Eren sniffed, still uncharacteristically sullen. “I’m serious. Did you not see the way she was looking at you?”

Levi threw a look over his shoulder and pulled onto the road. “Eren, I’m the town’s token out kid. Everyone knows I’m gay. Even that Diltaj kid knew, and he didn’t speak any English.”

Eren shrugged. “Petra moved here late.”

That was true; she had moved there after Levi had come out in 8th grade, but still. It was too small of a town for her not to have at least heard the rumors.

“She asked you to come and eat her cupcake, Levi. If that isn’t a sexual invitation, I don’t know what is.”

Levi smacked Eren in the back of the head, but had to hide a small chuckle in his coat collar. “She was being _friendly_.”

“Yeah, she sure did want to get friendly. With your dick.” Eren was grinning again, seemingly over his bad mood.

“I can’t believe I talk to you. You’re such an idiot,” Levi harped halfheartedly, focusing on the road. “Anyway, if I have to buy you food, you have to decide where we go.”

“Only you would find making decisions a punishment,” Eren snickered. “But fine, I want Chipotle.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the other and Eren looked uncomfortable. “What?”

“Chipotle, Eren? I swear, sometimes you are such a teenage girl.”

“Hey! Chipotle is awesome! It’s like a Subway for burritos, Levi, how could it not be cool?”

“I regret the day they ever built one here. We used to be a respectable town.”

Eren slapped him in the shoulder. “Hey, you said I got to pick. I pick Chipotle. Deal with it.”

Levi continued to grumble under his breath, but obediently turned the car around. He hated Chipotle with a fiery passion that rivaled the bowel movement the food resulted in, but Eren could never get enough of the stuff so he’d deal with it.

The meal was exactly what Levi had dreaded. He also hated having to sit in those nasty plastic booths that probably rarely saw any disinfectant or bleach, but getting to spend time with Eren was well worth it. Sure, they had phoned each other nearly every day when he was away, but Eren had been right when he had said it was different. Getting a chance to just talk uninterrupted was nice.

He never said that their conversations were intellectually stimulating though.

“I don’t care what you say, Levi; Honey Boo Boo could so take on the Real Housewives. She’d like, I don’t know, throw cheese balls at them and they’d freak out because of the carbs.”

Levi shook his head, reclining so that only the back two legs of the chair remained on the ground. “Honey Boo Boo can throw some sass, but you’ve never seen Ramona in a fight. All she’d have to do is flash her crazy eyes and Honey Boo Boo would run home crying to June.”

“Exactly!” Eren exclaimed, waving his arms around and drawing the attention of several other patrons. “June would go all Mama Bear on their asses and coupon the shit out of them.”

“I’m pretty sure those women have enough money to buy whatever the fuck they want without coupons.”

“Yeah, but that just means they don’t have any outstanding skills and bought all their talent. Literally. That one chick with the song probably sunk a shit ton of money on auto tune so that she wouldn’t sound like a dying walrus.”

“If you’re referring to Luann, you just voided your entire argument. Her song literally is called _Money Can’t Buy You Class_. Don’t argue with me about this, Eren. The housewives basically raised me.”

Eren laughed. “Don’t forget Chef Boyardee. He played a pretty large part in raising you too.” It was true. Levi’s mom never really could cook.

“Nah, my family was more partial to Little Debbie. She came pre-packaged.”

“Now that just sounds dirty.”

Levi flicked Eren in the nose. “You’re just stuck with the mental capacity of a high schooler.”

“I happen to be a high schooler, thank you very much.”

“Obviously.” Levi took the chance for a topic change. “How’s that been going?”

“School? Alright, I guess.” Eren huffed, toying with the end of his straw. “Kinda sucks without you there to help me bitch about the assemblies and shit. Armin just keeps telling me that I only have half a year left; he’s such an optimist.”

“How’s he doing? And Mikasa?”

“They’re good. Mikasa has won all of her volleyball tournaments, so she’s pretty stoked about that. Armin has just been working on college applications like crazy.” He groaned when Levi leveled him with a look. “No, I haven’t started mine, but I will! Eventually. Armin said most deadlines aren’t until late January anyway. I’ve still got some time to be a procrastinator yet.” Eren brightened, sitting up in his chair. “That reminds me! There’s a party tonight at Marco’s---everyone wants to see you!”

“When you say everyone?” Levi asked wearily. He’d liked his high school friends, but there were still some people he could go the rest of his life without ever seeing again.

“Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie--- ya know, our friends. Sasha made me promise not to leave until you agreed to go.”

Levi raised his gaze to the ceiling, considering. He hated parties nearly as much as he hated Chipotle, but he wouldn’t mind seeing some of his friends again. Plus Eren wanted to go, but probably wouldn’t if Levi decided to stay home. “Can Hanji go?”

“I don’t care. It’s open to anybody I think.”

Levi settled his chin in his palm, elbow resting on the table and knuckles tapping against his lips. “Hmmmm, I don’t know…”

“Please, please, please!” Eren’s lips pursed and his eyes grew so huge Levi could see hints of green in the iridescent gold. “If you aren’t having fun we can leave, I promise!”

Levi enjoyed making Eren beg for a couple more moments before finally breaking. “Fine.”

Eren began to cheer loudly until Levi slammed his hand over his mouth, effectively cutting him off. “But if I don’t have the best goddamn time, it’s on you to make it up to me.”

Eren nodded eagerly and pulled Levi’s hand away from his mouth. “It’ll be so fun--- you’ll see!” Using his grip on Levi’s hand, he dragged him from the store. “Let’s go get ready---I have the perfect shirt!”

Levi smirked. “Such a teenage girl,” he mumbled fondly, relishing in the feel of Eren’s hot palm in his own.

***

Marco’s house was in the wealthier part of town that bordered the lake. His parents were known to take off pretty regularly for spontaneous vacations and leave Marco by himself, and Jean always forced him to take advantage of their absence to throw a party. Levi usually didn’t hate going to Marco’s; his neighbors on both sides never called the cops and he played some pretty good music. But Levi’s disgust for stupid drunk people compounded with his hatred of being touched by strangers often made parties pretty unenjoyable for him. He’d rather be at home watching the Harry Potter Marathon on TV, but Eren and Hanji were both bouncing excitedly as they navigated Marco’s driveway and he wasn’t going to be the one to ruin their fun.

The party was in full swing when they got inside. Levi recognized a lot of the people mulling around as kids in Eren’s grade, but noticed that there were quite a few that he had graduated with as well. The living room had been turned into a temporary dance floor, writhing bodies doing who the fuck knows what in the dark, and the thumping bass reverberated through the house in what Levi knew would eventually result in a headache.

Hanji began cackling as soon as they breached the doorway and yelled over the music, “I’ve never been to a small town house party. This is exactly what I was expecting!”

“Then why the hell did you come?” Levi shouted back.

Eren poked him in the side, a stern look twisting his features. “You said you would try to have fun tonight. Don’t make me force you--- I _will_ blackmail you into dancing.”

Hanji wrung their hands below their chin. “Oh, please do, Eren! He never will around me!” They pinched Levi’s cheek. “I think he’s just too embarrassed.”

“I’d rather not wade into a pool of teenage angst and sexual desperation just to jump around, get sweaty, and possibly catch some STD’s. I really don’t think that’s too unreasonable.”

Eren rolled his eyes and pushed at Levi’s shoulder. “God, you’re such an old man sometimes. Let’s try to find everybody before we catch your decrepitude and die of boredom.”

They bounced through a couple of rooms, mingling here and there with people they knew before moving onto the next. Hanji kept exclaiming over the most random of things (“Look Levi, they have a keg! I didn’t think those existed outside of redneck weddings and shady frat parties!”) and Eren stopped to talk to everyone he passed (Levi had long ago accepted that Eren was the social butterfly out of their little duo). Somewhere between the kitchen and the den, Eren and Hanji had both acquired red solo cups full of some sort of fruity alcoholic beverage, and Levi determined that he had been voted DD for the night.

Levi sniffed at Eren’s drink and wrinkled his nose. “What the fuck even is that?”

Eren shrugged. “Some kind of green apple thing, I don’t know.” He took another swig. “At least it’s not beer. That shit’s nasty.”

“You and your delicate palette. Remember when I said you were a teenage girl?”

“As a teenage girl, I find that mildly offensive.” Levi scowled as Isabel slid in beside them, throwing an arm around both himself and Eren.

“What the hell are you doing here, Izzie?”

She pouted. “I go to school here, too! I hear things.”

His glared suspiciously at the cup she was holding. “What are you drinking?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s coke, _Mom._ Ugh, you’re starting to sound like Erwin.”

Eren snickered. “Old man syndrome strikes again. At this rate you’ll be going out front and telling all the kids to get off your lawn.”

Levi shot a look at the front door. “Are they really on the grass? How disrespectful. Maybe I _will_ go out there and give them a piece of my mind.”

Isabel looked vaguely horrified, but Eren and Hanji laughed.

“He’s kidding, Iz,” Eren reassured. “He just sucks at it.”

“I don’t know how you guys even understand him. I feel like I need a translator most of the time.”

Hanji placed a hand on their chest, nose poised high in the air. “Ah, yes, it takes a very special person to interact with Levi. It’s not a job for just anyone.”

Eren joined them. “It’s a tough life, but rewarding in the small moments.”

Levi smacked them both in the back of the head. “Don’t you two have something better to do than talk about me?”

Isabel grabbed Hanji’s arm. “Yeah, like dance! Come on Hanji, shirk your Levi responsibilities for the night and actually have some fun.”

Hanji looked to Levi, but he just gestured for them to go. The two ran off toward the dance floor in the living room.

“Don’t set your cup down anywhere,” Levi couldn’t help but call after them. “And you’re riding home with me!”

He glanced over to see Eren grinning devilishly at him. “Did my old man level just increase?”

“Exponentially.”

“Shit.”

Eren smiled at him. He opened his mouth to say something more when they were interrupted by a cry from across the room.

“Hey Eren! Over here--- LEVI!”

Levi turned to search for the source of the shouted greeting and was met with a pair of crystal blue eyes. Christa was beaming at him from her spot perched on the kitchen counter, a couple of their friends on either side of her. Levi and Eren meandered over to the group and Levi accepted an excited hug from the small girl.

“It’s so good to see you! How have you been?” she yelled over the music, eyes lighting up.

“I’ve been doing pretty good---”

“If the size of those arms is anything to go by, I’d say he’s doing great.” Jean wiggled his eyebrows. “Catching any hot Nashville booty with those guns?”

Levi tried to come up with an answer that wouldn’t be offensive to Jean’s mother when suddenly Connie popped up on his other side and poked his cheek. “If you live in Nashville now, why are you still so white?”

A chorus of _Mean Girls_ quotes followed that until Sasha piped up, eyes shining brightly in the low lighting of the room.

“Did you have any good barbecue?”

Marco appeared at her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Sasha, just because you ate a potato in gym once doesn’t mean you always have to be the weird food girl. Be your own person.”

Sasha grinned. “I don’t mind being the weird food girl. Levi, tell us about the food!”

“Tell us about the bars!”

“Did you meet Elvis?”

“No more of your conspiracy theories, Connie!”

“I’m telling you guys, he’s still alive!”

“No one cares about Elvis! Let’s hear about those raging frat parties!”

“But the food!”

“Elvis!”

A new voice entered the fray, soft spoken yet still commanding everyone’s attention. “Guys, Levi just got here. Give him some space.”

Levi, who had been trying to find a polite way to tell them all to fuck off, turned and shot Armin a grateful look. He knew there was a reason the blonde had always been his favorite. He also caught sight of Eren, who was covering his mouth with a hand and attempting to hold in his amusement at Levi’s obvious discomfort. Levi narrowed his eyes. Eren would pay for that.

“Like I said, I’ve been good,” he shrugged, addressing the group at large. “I’d rather hear about you guys though, to be honest.”

“As if anything ever goes on in this town,” Sasha moaned.

“Not true,” Christa contradicted. “Last week somebody held up the Mini-Mart with a water pistol.”

Connie brightened. “Oh yeah! Didn’t they say he was all jacked up on horse tranquilizers or something?”

“Are we sure it wasn’t Jean?”

“Shut the fuck up, Jaeger. At least people don’t joke about me being a sociopath.”

Levi tuned out the ensuing argument, sighing in fond exasperation. As annoying as it was, hearing those two argue was almost comforting in its familiarity.

“You would think that they’d be tired of the same old argument by now.” Armin was still standing beside him, grinning.

“If they didn’t argue, what entertainment would we have on a Saturday night?” The blonde laughed and Levi realized he had forgotten how much he liked the kid and his easy disposition. “How have you been, Armin?”

“Busy. I’m just glad for a little break.”

Levi noticed that he did have some pretty impressive circles under his eyes. They almost had his beat. “Eren told me you’ve been working on college applications. You looking anywhere in particular?”

“Anywhere except here, really.” He blushed and ducked his head. “I’ve been thinking about applying to some Ivy Leagues, but mostly just for fun.”

Levi’s brow furrowed. “Why just for fun?”

Armin shrugged. “I don’t expect to get in. But it’ll be cool to get an envelope from Harvard anyway.”

Levi stared at Armin dumbly. The kid couldn’t really think he wouldn’t get into an Ivy League. He was a literal genius and valedictorian of the class. Hell, if Levi could get into Vanderbilt, there’s no doubt that Armin would get into Harvard. He told Armin as much, but the blonde just scoffed self-consciously.

“You’re different, Levi. You’re a great writer. Colleges like that. I’m just book smart. It’s different.”

Levi didn’t like the expression Armin was wearing. “Tell you what, Armin. How about I look at your essays.” Armin looked ready to protest, but Levi cut him off. “I’m not offering to write them for you, so wipe that look off your face. But I wouldn’t mind offering some critique. I have insider information, after all.”

Armin’s eyes took up most of his face like one of those creepy real life doll chicks. “Thank you so much, Levi. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I’m reading some essays, not saving all of humanity.”

“But still, it’s---it’s really nice. Let me make it up to you!”

Levi saw the determination in the kid’s eyes and sighed. “Bring tea or something. I don’t care.”

Armin nodded resolutely. “Done.”

Levi shook his head, ruffling the kid’s stupid bowl cut fondly. Yeah, he’d always liked Armin.

Taking in his surroundings, he realized that a couple of people from their group, including Eren, had migrated to the dance floor. Levi tried not to stare too long at the way Eren’s shirt was clinging to his body in the heat of the living room and failed. He wasn’t sure how someone could look good while sweating their ass off, but Eren was somehow pulling it off. Levi’s attention was drawn to Eren’s side where Mikasa was also dancing. She looked as composed as ever, but something irked him about her presence. Maybe it was because she was poppin’ and lockin’ it a little too close to Eren for his liking.

Levi paused. God, maybe he was getting old.

At that moment Eren caught his gaze and waved animatedly. He pushed over to Levi and Armin, Mikasa trailing in his wake. His cheeks were looking a little flushed, though from the dancing or the alcohol Levi wasn’t sure.

“Hey!” he panted, pushing his hair back from his face. “They’re playing some pretty good stuff out there. What are you guys talking about?”

“The lack of suitable choices in the presidential race,” Levi deadpanned. “You know, republican or democrat you’re really looking at a rough next four years---”

Eren shoved Levi’s arm, rolling his eyes. “Okay, wiseass, keep your secrets. I don’t care.” He grabbed Armin’s sleeve. “I bet my good buddy Armin will tell me.”

Armin blinked owlishly at Eren before turning a straight face toward Levi. “I was really thinking about voting for Donald Trump---”

“Ugh, you guys both suck,” Eren pouted, crossing his arms. He sidled in closer to Mikasa. “You would never keep secrets from me, would you Mika?”

She smiled indulgently, shaking her head, and Levi kind of wanted to scratch her face off. Which was weird. Mikasa had never really liked him, but they’d always gotten along well enough. Levi wasn’t really sure where the alien feeling was coming from, so he shook himself from his thoughts and reined the odd mood in.  

He tried to rejoin the conversation, but Jean suddenly slid in beside Mikasa, saying something about Connie and doing a flip off the staircase. Armin and Mikasa immediately followed him, but Eren just tilted his head at Levi.

“You coming?”

He looked hopeful, but Levi didn’t really want to watch Connie break his collarbone. Again.

“I’ll sit this one out. You go. I’ll catch you later.”

Eren looked conflicted, but Mikasa grabbed his hand and began pulling him away. Eren didn’t look away until he was out of sight. Levi felt a little bad for the disappointed expression he saw there, but he honestly needed to get some fresh air or he was going to explode.

Levi dug a knuckle into the hollow of his eye. Sometimes he felt 20 years older than all his friends.

Marco’s backyard included a large porch and Levi headed to the very edge, leaning over the railing to take in the view of the lake. Each breath of air he sucked in bit on its way down, a hint of snow in the frigid wind, but the music was muted out here and he didn’t feel like he was going to choke on the smell of alcohol and teenage angst.

It didn’t take long for a body to slide into the space next to his, the smell of cigarette smoke and Armani cologne assaulting his senses.

“Didn’t think you’d come tonight.”

Levi shrugged. “Didn’t think you would either. Thought this wasn’t really your scene anymore.”

Erwin brushed a hand through hair weighed heavy with gel. “Mom broke out the box set of _Grey’s Anatomy._ Thought I’d get out while I could.”

Levi grimaced. The only time their mom marathoned _Grey’s_ was when she was thinking of their dad.

“Mike not home?”

Erwin shook his head, removing a carton from his pocket and shaking out a cigarette. “He’s working over break. Trying to save up so he can get his own place. Want one?” He held out a cigarette, which Levi took and stuck in the side of his mouth. He fished his lighter out of his pocket and cupped his hand around the flame, inhaling until the tip flared red. Taking in a large drag, he held it until his chest felt tight and released it in one even exhale.

“That was a lot smoother than the last time I offered,” Erwin grinned at him.

Levi smirked, eyes still angled toward the lake. “I’ve had more practice.”

“I can see that.” Erwin paused for a moment.“So I noticed Eren is here. Strange seeing you two not attached at the hip.”

Levi shrugged, blowing a stream of smoke out of his nose. “I needed a second. Besides, we’re not always together.”

Erwin inclined his head. “That’s true now, I guess. I’m sure it’s been an adjustment.”

Levi remained quiet.

“The kid really missed you.” Erwin continued, leaning farther out onto the railing. “He didn’t outright say anything, but I noticed he was different after you left. Quieter.”

Erwin went to school in-state and was only about half an hour from their house, so he was able to visit home quiet often. Eren had told him that Erwin almost never stuck around long though, so Levi figured he spent most of that time with his boyfriend Mike, who was attending the local community college.

“How do you deal with it?” Levi asked quietly. “Being away from Mike, I mean.”

Erwin grinned at him. “You comparing you and Eren’s relationship to me and Mike?”

Levi blushed furiously. “I didn’t---I just---”

Erwin laughed, and Levi glared at him. “I know what you meant.” His gaze slid back to the vista in front of them and he frowned. “It’s hard sometimes, but you learn to make it work. If you have a strong relationship, distance doesn’t matter.”

Levi thought back to all the Skype calls and text messages he and Eren shared daily. “Yeah.”

Erwin smiled at him fondly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Levi."

They both stayed quiet for a while after that. It was one of the things Levi liked most about his brother; he didn’t need to fill every pause with words like most people he knew, and Levi could appreciate that.

It was Erwin who finally broke the silence, though, puffing on his second cigarette. “You should probably head back inside. I saw Hanji working on starting a conga line---blackmail material right there.”

“Unsurprisingly, I already have enough material on them to last a lifetime.”

Erwin huffed, smoke collecting around his jawline. “They asked me the other day for embarrassing stories from your child. Bribed me with Milk Duds.”

Levi gaped at Erwin in disbelief. “Isn’t there supposed to be some kind of sibling code to protect against that kind of stuff?”

“You don’t just say no to Milk Duds, Levi.” Levi couldn’t fault him there.

He crossed his arms and glowered at him for a moment before turning and trudging back to the door. He lingered before entering, hand on the sill. “I hope you enjoyed those Milk Duds, Erwin. Mike won’t be at work forever.”  Erwin’s laughter followed him all the way back to the party.

Levi didn’t see any familiar faces on his way back into the house. There seemed to be even more people and he was having a hard time getting through the packed bodies. He was just about to go for broke and brave the dance floor when a hand covered his eyes and he felt a warm breath caress his ear.

“Guess who?”

“Judging by the smell of apple martini, I’d say it’s that shithead who lives in the house next to mine.”

Eren giggled into his ear. “Correct!” He removed his hand from Levi’s eyes, but continued to lean into him. “You’re so smart, Levi.”

“It didn’t take a rocket scientist---you’re the only guy I know who drinks that fruity shit.” Levi turned in his grip, catching Eren as he stumbled and laughed. He raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Are you seriously drunk right now? I was only gone for 15 minutes.”

Eren giggled again and crooned, “Maybe.” He immediately straightened, his suddenly earnest face inches from Levi’s, and poked a finger to Levi’s nose. “But it’s not my fault. New Best Friend kept giving me drinks. I blame them entirely. They should lose a best friend point for that.”

Levi rolled his eyes. Of course Hanji would get Eren drunk; they were always studying people. One of their favorite methods was to get them intoxicated to the point where they couldn’t censor themselves and then interrogate them. He would know; they’d tried it on him more than a few times.

Eren suddenly pitched into his chest, giggling again. “Being serious is hard. How are you so serious all the time? Must hurt.”

Levi jerked Eren upright and frog walked them over to a set of chairs tucked in a corner. “Leave it to Hanji to get you wasted and then leave you alone. I’m going to kill them.”

“’Snot Hanji’s fault!” Eren looked insulted on Hanji’s behalf. “They’re really nice. You did a good job. You’re usually bad at friends.”

Levi huffed. “Gee, thanks.” He dumped Eren unceremoniously into one of the chairs and dropped into the next one to keep him from tipping over. “Where did Armin and Mikasa go?”

“Mmmmmm, not sure,” Eren hiccupped, pressing his face into Levi’s jacket sleeve. “When Hanji came over, they left.” He frowned, forehead wrinkling. “Why’re you so cold?”

“I was outside,” Levi replied absently. He scanned the crowd, trying to find Hanji and Isabel. With Eren like this, it was probably time to go home.

He felt a hand smoothing at his brow and swiveled around to meet concerned, tawny eyes. Eren was turned toward him, cheek still rested against his shoulder. “You look mad.” Eren’s face fell. “You’re not having fun, are you? I made you come and you’re mad.”

Levi took in Eren’s glassy eyes and the teeth tearing into his bottom lip and crumbled. “I’m not mad.” Eren didn’t look convinced and he tried again. “Really. It’s not been too bad. I got to see Hanji’s dancing hurt other people for once.” Eren snickered, still looking on the verge of tears, and Levi continued. “Have you been having fun?”

Eren nodded eagerly and Levi could feel the motion through his jacket. He felt his lips quirk up at how cute---no, how stupid Eren looked. “See? We’re good, then.”

Before Eren could respond, the music changed, a fast beat and low baseline vibrating in Levi’s chest. Eren shrieked, wobbling to his feet, and Levi tried not to get whiplash from his emotional polarity.

“This is my song, Levi!” He yanked at Levi’s hand. “We have to dance!”

Levi wrenched his hand back, tucking it behind his back. “I don’t dance, Eren.”

Eren wrung his hands, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Levi grabbed his shoulders, unconsciously steadying him. “It’s my favorite song! Please, Levi? Please, please, please?” He fluttered his eyelashes and Levi cursed every deity he knew since they were surely all laughing at him.

He sighed in defeat. “One song,” he conceded.

Eren smiled brilliantly and jerked Levi out into the middle of the dance floor. He started moving and Levi swore under his breath because the kid was actually pretty good, even without full use of his finer motor functions. Levi followed suit, but mainly watched Eren as he threw back his head and lost himself in the heavy baseline. After a couple of counts, Eren’s eyes opened again, flashing almost feral in the dim light of the room. He locked gazes with Levi, something determined settling in his expression, and moved closer. And Levi wanted to die, because he could have sworn those bright eyes were lingering on his mouth and his hands were smoothing down Levi’s arms where they had fallen limp against his sides and his chest was pressing against his own, heart mirroring the incessant pounding of Levi’s, and he was leaning down, eyes half-lidded and Levi was going to _die---_

And then Eren collapsed in his arms, laying his head on top of Levi’s own.

Levi was frozen for a moment, heart jumping into his throat. “What are you doing?” His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears.

“’m tired. Wanna slow dance,” Eren breathed, voice muffled and a tad slurred. They began to sway from side to side, sticking out in the jumping bodies around them. “Yera good dancer, Lev. Did’n know that.”

Levi was still trying to catch his breath and didn’t know how to answer that. Instead he wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, letting him rock them against the music.

Levi was reeling. For a moment there he’d been almost sure that Eren was going to kiss him. What’s more, Levi had wanted him to. He knew that he had been feeling weird around the kid lately, but this was entirely new territory. Sure, he’d known he liked guys since middle school, but to like Eren? The dorky kid from next door who was always in need of a haircut and who up until last year had vehemently argued that the tooth fairy was real? It was too confusing, and as much as he had wanted Eren to kiss him before, Levi knew he wasn’t ready and probably would have freaked out on him.

Even so, the present situation wasn’t much better. Eren felt good pressed up against him like this, _really_ good, and Levi was being a pervert again but couldn’t bring himself to push the boy away when he was so warm. He found himself wishing that Eren would do this when he was sober, fall into his arms and just let Levi hold him, but Levi had a hunch that this was only a result of the alcohol and wouldn’t last in the morning.

The song was over and some Rhianna track was beginning before Eren released him. He only let Levi get so far, though, before tightening his hold on his shirt. Eyes drooping and voice raspy, he murmured, “Wanna go home, Levi.”

Levi nodded, a fond smile tugging at his mouth. As passionate as his energy was, Eren always hit his lows just as hard. He glanced around for any sign of Hanji or Isabel. Not seeing them, he led Eren out the door and down the driveway. They reached the SUV parked on the opposite side of the street and Levi buckled him into the passenger seat.

“I’m going to find Hanji and Isabel, but I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t do anything stupid like wander off, got it?”

Eren was already nodding off. “Sure, sure Boss Man. My muscles won’t move.”

Levi bit his lip to keep from chuckling. “You mean you won’t move a muscle?”

“Thas what I said, yes.” Eren frowned disapprovingly. “’m takin’ nap, Levi, go ‘way.”

Damn, where was a video camera when he needed one. “Just stay in the car, kid.”

 He shut the door, waiting a moment to make sure Eren really wasn’t going to move a muscle, and jogged back up to the house. It finally looked like it was starting to clear up and it wasn’t too long before he spotted a flash of red pigtails near the staircase.

“Isabel,” he called. She smiled when she turned to face him.

“Big bro! Look, I survived the night without getting roofied or sexually assaulted!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Not funny, Isabel. Where’s Hanji?”

“They’re in the kitchen. Why?”

Levi glanced around until he found Marco over by the entryway. “Grab them and head out to the car. Eren’s already out there, if he hasn’t wandered off yet. I’ll be right back.”

Isabel didn’t put up a fight like he’d thought she would (though that was probably because the party was winding down), and made her way to the kitchen while Levi headed in the opposite direction.

“Hey Marco,” he greeted, noticing that Armin was leaning beside him. “We’re heading out. Eren’s wasted.”

Armin grimaced. “Has he hit his manic mode?”

“Hit it and burnt out. Now he’s sleeping it off in the car.” Armin shuddered in sympathy and patted Levi consolingly on the shoulder.

Levi was beginning to feel uneasy about how long he’d left Eren outside. “Listen, guys, I really have to go, but thanks for the party, Marco. We all had fun.”

Armin suddenly stepped in front of him. “Wait! Are you going to come to Jean’s New Year party?”

Levi sighed, trying to sidestep the blonde. “I wasn’t really planning on it.”

Armin and Marco both gasped. “It’s a tradition! You have to!”

Levi just wanted to get out of there. “I’ll think about it.” He wouldn’t think about it.

“Eren really wants to go.”

Dammit. He really would think about it.

“Okay fine, guys, but for real, bye.” Armin and Marco both returned his wave this time, and Levi finally made it out the front door.

When he made it back to the car, he was surprised to find everyone accounted for. Hanji was a little tipsy, but not the worst he’d ever seen them. It only took three tries to get their seatbelt on and they didn’t try to physically accost him, so he counted it as a win.

They were all quiet on the way home, the soft hum of the radio and Hanji and Isabel’s whispered conversation the only noise in the car. When Levi peered over, he saw that Eren was conked out, face mashed uncomfortably into the window pane. He reached a hand over and readjusted the seat belt digging into his chest, hearing Eren breathe a little easier in response.

When they got home Isabel jumped out and made her way to the house, but Hanji leaned into space between the front seats.

“What are you going to do with him?”

“I’ll carry him in. Once he goes out, it’s impossible to wake him up.”

Hanji nodded and rolled out of the backseat. They stopped by the driver’s side window, a warm smile on their face. “You’re a good friend, Levi.”

Levi growled. “I am not in the mood for feelings, Hanji. Go to bed.”

They laughed. “You’re never in the mood for feelings. But I mean it. You don’t know how good you are.”

Levi rolled the window up, glaring at them the entire time. Hanji just chuckled, the sound lost when the window cleared the top, and skipped to the front door. Levi sighed before rounding the car and carefully opening the passenger door. He considered trying to rouse Eren and having him walk to his room, but he meant what he’d said to Hanji about Eren not waking back up. He carefully eased an arm under his knees and the other behind his neck, cradling Eren to his chest, and approached the house.

Navigating the dark rooms with a 5’9 kid in his arms proved a little more challenging than he’d originally thought, but he eventually made it to Eren’s room and gently laid him on his bed. He pulled off Eren’s Converse and exchanged his jeans for a pair of sweats he hoped were clean. If the cloying scent of appletini on his breath was anything to go by, the kid was going to feel like shit tomorrow. Levi set a glass of water and Tylenol on his bedside table for him to find in the morning.

After that he knew he should leave, but that didn’t stop him from taking a moment to push Eren’s hair back from his forehead and tuck it behind his ear. With no one around to see, he allowed a small smile to steal across his face, barely visible in the dark of the room.

“You’re such an idiot,” he whispered, though whether to Eren or himself he wasn’t sure.

He padded out of the room and eased the door shut. The small smile lingered on his lips the entire walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, Armin made a joke that may be offensive to some readers. It should be known that he only said it for comedic purposes and doesn't actually support Trump for president. #IDKButNotTrump2016


	3. Chapter 3

The second week of break it snowed.

Two feet of it, to be exact, though the weatherman had been calling for three. All movement in their already sleepy little town came to a halt, even the wildlife bedding down against the cold. It wasn’t unusual to receive such an accumulation this time of year, so no one was too concerned about getting out and clearing it up just yet. Besides, the narrow city streets and shabby little businesses sparkled appealingly while swaddled in a blanket of white, giving their drab town a little glamor for once.

Isabel spent the entire morning complaining.

“Why couldn’t it have snowed _last_ week when they would have cancelled school?” she whined, gazing morosely out the window as large flakes continued to merrily drift down into the yard, oblivious to her sorrow. “At least then it would have had a purpose.”

“Missing finals wouldn’t have saved your grades anyway.”

Isabel shot Levi a dirty look and he smirked from his vantage point near the fire. He had constructed a makeshift blanket burrito on the armchair, only his face and the hands holding his book visible.

Beside him, Hanji was eyeing the snow with glee. “But now you get to go outside and enjoy it, Iz! Think of all the fun we could have sledding and building snowmen and making snow angels!” She pawed at Isabel’s hand, dragging her to the front door. “Let’s go now!”

Isabel planted her feet firmly to the ground, stopping their advance. “How ‘bout no. There’s no way I’m going out in these sub-arctic temperatures.”

Hanji’s face fell. “Come on, guys. Snow is so fun!”

“For the first five minutes, maybe,” Levi replied, nose still stuck in his book.

“Yeah, it’s kind of lost its appeal,” Isabel agreed. “When you live here your entire life, the arrival of snow kind of becomes a nuisance instead of a surprise. Kind of like when you were born, Levi.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, retort ready on his lips, but instead decided to go for the big guns. “Mom?”

Kuchel didn’t look up from the erotic paranormal romance novel she was reading on the couch. “Can’t argue with the truth, sweetheart.”

Levi glowered at his traitorous family.

“I can’t believe you guys,” Hanji said, looking distressed. “Where’s your childlike innocence? Your curiosity and love for life?” They turned. “You’ve got to be on my side, Eren. You’re not like these dead-at-heart low-lives, right?”

Eren was sprawled across the floor, a pillow covering his face. A low moan sounded from the vicinity of his head.

Hanji put their hands on their hips, gesturing at him triumphantly. “See? Eren agrees with me.”

“Eren wishes you guys would all shut up,” came the muffled reply.

Isabel scrunched her nose, kicking Eren lightly in the side. “What’s his problem?”

“He has a headache,” Levi replied, flipping a page.

“Why?” Isabel pestered, still nudging at Eren’s side and eliciting another groan.

“Probably all those appletinis he drank last night at the party.”

Levi froze at Kuchel’s casual remark, widened eyes peeping over the top of his book. Eren had dropped the pillow over his face to stare at her in shock as well. She eyed their nervous faces and frowned. “Was it supposed to be a secret? You guys were really loud when you came in last night.”

As they all continued to gape in dumbfounded bewilderment, her shoulders drew up defensively. “What? I’m not going to start grounding you guys or anything.” She tossed her hair over her shoulders. “I’m a cool mom.”

Isabel was the first to reanimate. “Yeah… you sure are, Mom.” She was obviously fighting laughter and had to cough to cover a wayward giggle.

Eren rolled his head back and caught Levi’s eye upside down from his spot on the floor. He was biting his lip, mouth screwed up in poorly concealed amusement, and Levi had to quickly avert his gaze or he’d do something stupid like smile back.

“Anyway,” Hanji drawled out, catching everyone’s attention again, “Apart from Eren’s questionable life decisions---”

“I resent that.”

“---we were talking about snow. More specifically: playing in it. Now, who’s with me?”

Knowing Hanji was going to lose this argument, Levi returned his attention to his book. It was some young adult dystopian novel that Isabel had recommended, but he was already halfway through and still hated the characters. He thought he was probably more exhausted with the genre rather than the author’s writing though; dystopians really needed a break in his opinion. He’d finish it, though, if only to humor his sister.

“I’ll go with you, Hanji.”

Levi flicked his gaze up. Eren had pushed himself up onto his elbows, shoulders hunched beside his ears and a knee cocked lazily. His eyes were still rimmed red, but he looked resolute. Chancing a glance at Hanji’s hopeful expression, Levi thought he knew why. Sometimes Eren was too nice for his own good.

Hanji squealed. “I knew I could count on you, Eren!” They hastily hauled him to his feet and caught him in a hard hug. Levi saw Eren mouth “Help me” to Isabel, who giggled.

Just as quickly though, Hanji was pushing Eren off and spinning toward him and Isabel. “Okay, now you guys, too. We can’t have a snowball war with only two people.”

Isabel wavered and Levi started to feel real fear. “I’ll do it…” Hanji began to cheer, but Isabel cut them off. “If Big Bro does it.”

Oh shit.

He didn’t have time to brace himself before Hanji was on him, Isabel’s book clattering to the floor with a muted slap. He wheezed as an elbow slammed into his solar plexus and bony knees dug into his sides.

“Leviiii,” Hanji whined pathetically into his face, “Play with us!”

“Hanji, get off. I can feel your nasty breath on my face.” Levi struggled to free his arms from the blanket burrito. He cursed. Foiled by a trap of his own creation.

“Come on, Lev, stop being a baby.” Levi could see Eren’s Cheshire grin over Hanji’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Isabel agreed, “You’re ruining everyone’s fun.”

Levi grimaced, pushing at Hanji’s pleading face. “So this is what peer pressure feels like. And here I thought I’d eluded it so well.”

Hanji suddenly stilled, flashing eyes settling right in front of his narrowed ones. “You know, Levi, we have ways of making you talk. Eren,” she sang, gaze not breaking from Levi’s own. “Did I ever tell you about the time Levi and I got lost in downtown and had to stop in the---”

Levi slammed a palm into their mouth, having finally worked an arm free. “Okay, okay, I’ll go,” he bit out. Anything to keep Hanji from telling _that_ story.

Hanji grinned smugly at him while Eren shot them both an inquisitive look. “What happened in downtown?”

Hanji unfolded themselves from Levi’s lap and flounced off to get their coat. “Oh nothing, Eren. I was just kidding!” Eren didn’t look convinced, but Levi slipped out of the room before he could ask anything else. He wasn’t about to relive that nightmare.

It wasn’t long before they were all suited up in coats and scarves and heading outside. The snow had collected in drifts against the side of the house, creating perfect little nooks for forts. Sky still overcast, scattered clouds spit out the occasional round of flurries, adding to the already impressive coating of snow in the backyard. Sounds in the neighborhood were muted, the only disturbance the distant drone of snow trucks working to clear off the roads in town.

Hanji bounded out into the yard as soon as they breached the doorway. They had to practically prance in order to clear the snow with their feet, and pretty soon they misjudged and fell face first into a drift. Levi wasn’t too concerned because he could still hear their gleeful shrieks from the porch.

Eren, Isabel, and Levi all followed them at a more leisurely pace. Levi was having a hard time clearing a path for himself, so he just followed along in Eren’s wake. They formed a loose circle at the base of tree and began formulating the game plan for a snowball fight.

“Let’s do teams! I call Eren!”

“Izzie, we only have four people; teams would suck.”

“Fine, but we should have a base.”

“How about this tree?”

“No, it’s too close to the house. The crooked fence post?”

“Sure. How do we all feel about head shots?”

Levi let their planning fade into the background. He hadn’t really wanted to come out in the first place, so he wasn’t going to be too concerned about following the rules. The only goal he really had in mind was to peg Hanji in the face as many times as possible; if they were smart they wouldn’t have dragged the downtown incident back up from the dark recesses of his mind where it belonged. They’d pay for the consequential brain trauma.

His attention was drawn back to his friends when he heard his name.

“Guys, I don’t think this is going to be fair to Levi.” Eren was smirking.

Everyone’s gazes turned to him at once and he bristled under the attention. Hanji suddenly cracked up. “Oh my gosh, how will he _move_?”

Levi furrowed his brows, following their gazes down to his legs. Or where they used to be. Without Eren to clear a path, the sifting snow was pooling around the upper part of his thighs, rendering movement of his legs impossible.

He blushed, averting his eyes and pursing his lips. “Haha, very funny.”

Hanji was bent over, clutching their stomach as tears glimmered in their eyes. Isabel grinned maliciously, pulling out her phone for a picture---“For posterity,” she supplied--- and Eren put on his most patronizing expression.

“Levi,” he began, “maybe you should go back inside and let the big kids play for a while. This might be too much for someone of your… _stature_ … to handle.”

Hanji straightened, wiping a hand absently at the tears still streaming down their cheeks. “We just can’t let him wander off by himself---he’s so little, we might lose him!”

“True, but we can’t let him get underfoot. What if someone steps on him?”

“Honestly, I don’t think he could injure himself. He doesn’t have far enough to fall!”

They were both hanging on to each other and laughing hysterically. Levi clenched his fists, teeth grinding together harshly. Oh, so they thought they were funny, huh? Levi lunged at Eren, who screamed about assault as they tilted over and fell into the snow with a muted thump. Levi hurriedly shoved slush down the front of Eren’s coat while avoiding the kid’s flailing limbs.

“Shots fired!” Hanji bellowed, arms raised high in the air. “Attack!” They aimed a snowball at Isabel and then loped from the scene for cover.

Levi abandoned his attack on Eren in favor of chasing after Hanji as they rounded the house. Not hearing any pursuers behind him, he ducked behind his car and waited for Hanji to inevitably become curious enough to come and inspect his whereabouts. He didn’t have to wait long before they were cautiously creeping up the driveway, footsteps heavy in the silence. He quickly charged them, hailing snowballs down without mercy until they were a moaning wreck on the ground. Bending down until his mouth was next to their ear, he whispered, “Who’s little now?”

Pegging one last snowball at their ass for good measure, he decided that their business was concluded and that it was time to enact the rest of his revenge.

Slinking up to his house, he pressed his back to the wall and waited for his breathing to even out. He cautiously peeked around the corner. There didn’t seem to be anyone around, but with the snow so high he knew someone could be lying in wait virtually anywhere in the yard.

Levi hesitated. He knew he wouldn’t make it far by running. As much as he hated to admit it, his friends were right: the snow was a little high for him to move through comfortably. He raised a hand to his chin, tapping his fingers to his mouth as he surveyed his surroundings. Driveway, snow, tree, snow, car, snow, porch, snow---Levi paused. He quirked an eyebrow, tracing the line of the roof above the porch with his eyes. Yes, this would work.

He quickly mounted the porch and swung up onto the railing. Balancing there, he straightened and reached for the overhang. His fingers were just short of grasping the edge (story of his life, really), but he jumped and caught it easily. Hauling himself over the side, he took a moment to appreciate the weightlifting he’d been doing lately; it sure was paying off in ways he hadn’t anticipated.

With the angled slope of the roof, most of the snow had slid right off and it was an easy feat to flit across it. Levi felt the urge to grin and smothered it.

But damn if he didn’t feel like Ezio.

He had to climb onto a different section of the roof to reach the backyard, but once he did he felt a surge of satisfaction. Isabel was lying in wait behind the wood stack, a small arsenal of snowballs at her side. It really was a good hiding place; the entire yard was open to attack and she was protected on both sides by the firewood and the house. He’d have to tell her that he was proud of her. After he’d dismantled her stronghold and destroyed her spirit, that is.

He crouched at the edge of the roof and got a good grip on the rim before swinging his legs over and dropping delicately to the ground. Kneeling, he crept up behind the oblivious girl and pounced.

“Wha---no!” She threw her arms in front of face and began shrieking as he used her own snowballs against her. “No fair, you ass!”

His face remained expressionless as he threw ball after ball. Isabel more than anyone should know that it didn’t pay to mock him, especially in regards to his height. He’d once given crewcuts to all her dolls after she’d said he was too short to be a basketball player. Sure, she was right, but he’d enjoyed destroying her innocence by means of barbershop. It was strangely therapeutic.

Once his weapon supply was gone, he shoved some snow into her face for good measure and then let her dash off around the corner of the house screaming like a maniac.

He coolly flicked the snow from his gloves. Revenge accomplished.

His eyes cut across the yard. It was empty, but there was evidence of a recent scuffle over by the far edge of the house. Trailing over, he noted that it had gone quiet again. It was a tad unnerving; by now Hanji should have recovered and been their normal loud self and Isabel had been screaming bloody murder just a second ago. He turned, ready to investigate further, when he heard a whooshing noise and felt a body slam into his back from above.

Hitting the snow face first was disorienting, and he couldn’t gather his wits fast enough to evade the bite of slush as it was shoved up the back of his shirt. As soon as he felt it, he went limp. He had lost.

The body behind him paused. “Levi?” they tested cautiously. He didn’t move.

“Levi,” the voice continued, “You better not be fucking with me.” His body was roughly turned over and concerned chartreuse eyes popped up in front of his own. Eren sighed, looking agitated, and sat back on his knees.

“I thought you were dead, jerk.”

“Good.”

Eren rolled his eyes and collapsed beside Levi, throwing up a puff of powdery snow in his wake. He glanced at Levi, grinning smugly. “I won.”

Levi let his eyes slip closed, feeling the cold of the snow seep into his bones. “By cheating.”

“Nuh-uh!” Eren whined, jerking to his elbows and scowling down at him. He knew because he could feel the heat of those twin golden glares on his skin. “I got you fair and square. Stalked you all the way from the driveway.”

Hmph, kid was smart.

He didn’t respond and Eren poked him in the cheek. “What are you doing?”

“I’m letting my body succumb to hypothermia.”

Eren huffed exasperatedly. “Why?”

“I was vanquished,” he deadpanned. “I bring dishonor on my family and don’t deserve to live.”

Eren snickered. “Well, all you have to do is save China, bring home the sword of Shan Yu, and get that hot Chinese captain to stay for dinner. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“You’re confusing movies with real life again, Kuchel.”

Eren smacked him in the arm. “Your poor mother. Kids these days, no respect. Now get up, you’re being weird.”

“No,” Levi said coolly. He was comfortable now.

Eren began shoving at his shoulder impatiently. “Get up, get up, _get up_ \---”

He was interrupted by a war cry and a snowball to the forearm. Levi’s eyes flew open just in time to see Hanji and Isabel charging at them, arms laden with ammo. Levi sprang to his feet, bringing Eren as well, and pushed the kid stumbling in front of him.

“Are you using me as a human shield?” Eren yelled indignantly. “Dick!”

Levi tried to dash for cover, but they were too close. He began scooping snowballs right back while attempting to avoid their shots. Hanji, Isabel, and Eren were all laughing as the fight raged on, and even Levi smirked when he landed a particularly good hit on Isabel’s thigh.

The match was coming to its heated climax when Levi took a snowball to the face. He stumbled to his knees, but was already moving to stand back up when the vision on his right side ran red. Blinking repeatedly wouldn’t clear it and he frowned. He tentatively reached a hand to his forehead and his fingers came back painted in crimson.

 “Holy shit!”

Levi hadn’t realized that it had gone silent until Eren’s exclamation broke it. Eren slid in beside him and gently cradled his jaw, eyes flitting over his face. “Holy shit,” he repeated and Levi rolled his eyes. The motion caused a fresh wave of blood to ooze down his cheek and he grimaced.

Hanji and Isabel pulled up beside Eren. Hanji looked to be on the verge of tears. “Oh my gosh, Levi, I’m so sorry! Shoot, that one must have had some ice---I’m so sorry!”

Levi waved a hand at them. “It’s okay, Hanji. Calm down.”

“It’s not okay, there’s blood _everywhere_!” they keened. Beside them Isabel was wide eyed as she grabbed Hanji’s hand to offer support. He must have looked pretty bad for Isabel to seem so scared.

Eren was still tilting Levi’s head side to side as he examined the wound. “I think it’s okay, Hanji; head wounds just bleed a lot.” He stretched a hand up to hover over the sight of impact but hesitated to touch it. “I can’t tell how deep this is. We need to go inside and clean it, at least.”

Eren stood, reaching a hand down for Levi. When Levi climbed to his feet, they all crowded in close, eyeing him anxiously. He gritted his teeth to keep from snapping at them.

“Guys, it’s a scratch. Relax already.”

They all backed up, but hovered over him the entire walk back to the house. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he could feel the sting of the cut, but it wasn’t too painful. Mostly he was just irritated by the blood. It was impairing his vision and felt sticky, making him wrinkle his nose in distaste. 

After they got inside and removed their coats, Eren steered Levi to the kitchen and sat him on the counter. “Hey Iz, can you run and get me the first aid kit?”

She nodded and darted for the bathroom while Eren filled a glass with water and retrieved a soft washcloth. Hanji was still muttering apology after apology and Levi debated the merit of slapping them across the face. That’s what you did for people in shock, right?

Eren must have noticed his mood because he cleared his throat and quietly asked Hanji to run and fetch the hot chocolate his mom had stocked at his house.

Their eyes widened. “No, I need to help.”

Isabel, who had returned with the kit, shared a look with Eren before guiding Hanji to the living room. “Come on, Hanji. Eren’s got this.” They shot one miserable look back before they disappeared through the doorway. Levi almost felt bad. Almost.

“They’re not going to get over this easily, are they?” Eren asked, coming to stand in front of Levi. He poured some water on the first cloth and began wiping around the wound to clear off the excess blood. Levi’s bangs kept flipping in the way so Eren pushed them back with one hand, long fingers spreading across his scalp.

“Probably not.” Levi tried not to lean back as Eren loomed closer. “They’re like an elephant when it comes to shit like this.”

Eren began pouring dribbles of water over the cut, using the rag to catch the liquid before it could hit Levi’s eye. At Levi’s questioning gaze, Eren supplied, “Flushing it out. Dirt leads to infection.”

Levi nodded. He could appreciate that.

Eren reached for the hand soap they used at the kitchen sink. Levi eyed it warily as Eren squirted a small dab onto his palm and lathered it up. Eren smiled weakly in apology. “This might sting a little.”

It did sting, but not so badly that Levi gave any outward indication. After flushing the wound again, Eren dried the area around it. He pulled three butterfly bandages from the kit. “Luckily you aren’t going to need stitches. Instead you get to look like a badass for a couple of days.”

He applied all three bandages perpendicularly to the cut, squeezing the edges together. When he was done he pulled back to examine his handiwork and smiled. “Lookin’ good. Shouldn’t scar unless you keep messing with it.”

Levi tentatively probed at the cut, located slightly above and to the side of his left eyebrow. He smirked. “Thank you, Dr. Jaeger.”

Eren snorted, an enticing blush blooming high on his cheekbones. “Oh, shut up. I gave up on that a long time ago.” He hadn’t moved from his spot between Levi’s legs and Levi suddenly realized how close he had migrated while tending to the cut. With him sitting on the counter like this they were the same height, allowing their gazes to meet evenly.

“Why? You’d make a good one. And you were so set on it when we were younger.”

Eren huffed, and Levi could feel the disturbed air puff across his lips. “You know my grades aren’t good enough to get into med school. And even if I did, I’d probably end up killing somebody really important and going to prison.”

 “If you’re already going to prison, can we kill Hanji now before the apologies start? I’ve always wanted to hit them with a shovel.”

Eren laughed and Levi wanted to drown in the sound. No literally, drown, because who the fuck would think something that cheesy? “Wouldn’t you be going to prison as well?”

“You don’t know how they get when they’re guilty, Eren. Becoming someone’s bitch in prison would be better than having to suffer through apology food offerings for an entire month.”

There was a crash from the living room, followed by an overly cheerful voice.

“I come bearing apology hot chocolate!”

Levi raised his eyebrows at Eren, tilting his head toward the living room, the “see what I mean?” clear in his expression. Eren laughed, but still didn’t move from his spot in front of Levi.

“Should we kill them now?” he whispered, head tilting conspiratorially.

Levi’s heart jumped into his throat, its beating obstructing his airways.

“I thought you were against this plan?” he managed to choke out, though it sounded embarrassingly rough and he had to cough to clear his throat.

Eren grinned smarmily. “Oh, Hanji is nice and all, but I could stand to benefit with them out of the picture. They infringe on our time together and I’m not inclined to share after just getting you back.”

Levi sucked in a sharp breath, and hey, look at that, he could breathe again, but only because his heart had stopped beating entirely. He was working up the courage (and the air capacity) to respond, but---

 “Hey Levi!”

Eren sprang back as Hanji came into the room, and Levi mourned the lost warmth that had been radiating from the kid’s body. He tried to catch Eren’s gaze, but he was staring a hole into the floor. Hanji gave both of them a suspicious look as they took in Levi’s pained expression and Eren’s red ears, but must have decided to torture Levi for details later.

“Look what I have!” Hanji waved two mugs around enthusiastically, slopping some of the drink on the counter. Levi scowled at the offending drops until Hanji used an elbow to wipe them off.

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and thumb, but accepted the mug Hanji forced into his hands. As he gingerly slid to the ground, they tried to apologize again so he made good on his earlier threat and smacked them upside the head.

They didn’t even flinch, just gazed at him with large, wavering eyes. “I deserved that.”

Levi rolled his eyes and steered them to the living room, Eren mutely trailing along behind. “You didn’t, but we’re even now, yeah? Stop apologizing.” He was about to make a comment on their poor beverage making skills when they all heard a shriek from the entryway.

“Oh my God guys, the cops are at the neighbors again!”

Eren and Hanji both bolted for the entryway, eager to watch the inevitable throw down between the Rivia’s. Levi held back; he needed a minute, and not just because he wasn’t particularly anxious to watch Mr. Rivia get kneed in the junk again.

The thing with Eren was kind of getting out of control. All the kid had done was look at him and he was a wreck. Was he always going to be so affected by Eren’s presence? If so, things were going to get awkward, especially if Levi couldn’t control his thoughts like this.

In his drugged up state (yeah, he was totally blaming the weak pain killers Eren had slipped him), he couldn’t help but imagine if the moment hadn’t been interrupted by Hanji. They’d been so close, breath mingling appealingly in the scant space between them, and he found himself wishing he’d closed the distance. To do what he wasn’t sure, but the thought brought up the image of Eren dancing at the party, moving closer and closer with that determined look, fire in his golden eyes that had kept flickering down to his mouth---

Okay. Maybe he knew what he wanted to do to Eren.

But it was ridiculous, really, because they had been best friends for years. They’d borrowed each other’s _toothbrushes_ , for God’s sake. You don’t just kiss someone you’ve grown up sharing a pseudo-sibling bond with. Unless, of course, you live in Alabama where that kind of thing is tolerated, but here in Michigan they have _standards,_ dammit. They were close, but this, _this,_ was completely new territory.

But fuck if Eren hadn’t looked really good playing doctor---

He hastily pushed the thoughts away. For now he’d just exercise his usual coping mechanism, which consisted of ignoring the problem until it went away. So far it had worked out pretty well for him.

With that resolve in mind, he made his way into the entryway to find his friends, sister, and mother all squished in around the front door. Eren had an arm braced against the doorway, the action stretching his t-shirt across the hard planes of his back and pulling at his trim waist---

Fuck it, he’s moving to Alabama.

Levi mentally slapped himself ( _bad_ Levi) and pushed in beside Isabel. They all watched as Ms. Rivia was strong-armed off the property by a beefy looking officer. She was still screaming obscenities at the crying man standing in the front door.

Hanji’s eyes were wide and gleaming in their intrigue. “Do they always solve fights like this?”

Isabel nodded, not removing her eyes from the scene. “Oh yeah. You should have been here for New Years of ’07---now _that_ was a fight.”

“Why don’t they just get a divorce?”

Eren snickered and Levi hid a grin in his sleeve. “They’re actually siblings,” Isabel giggled, “But we’re all pretty sure something else is going on there too.”

Hanji eyes grew impossibly wider, the light from the squad sirens coloring them manic. “Fascinating.”

Levi snorted. “It’s really not.”

Suddenly a large clomping could be heard coming down the stairs and Erwin appeared shoving his wallet into his back pocket. When he noticed them all clustered together at the front door, he shook his head disapprovingly.

“Don’t you guys have something better to do than waste time spying on the neighbors?”

“Funny coming from the guy who just wasted 20 minutes plucking his eyebrows,” Isabel snarked.

“You gotta admit, though,” Eren pointed out. “ _Eyebrows on fleek_.”

A chorus of “ew’s” went up and even Kuchel wrinkled her nose. Levi was disgusted to call Eren his friend for a moment.

“I’m not sure which is worse,” he deadpanned. “That you’re defending Captain Douche-Brows’ douchey eyebrows or that you just used the word ‘fleek.’ What, are you the captain of a high school debate team?”

Eren flushed, but shot a death glare at Levi. Oblivious to the criticism, Erwin breezed by all of them and ruffled Levi’s hair, much to the latter’s chagrin. His voice trailed behind him as he entered the kitchen. “I would have thought you above such trivial pastimes, Levi. It disappoints me.”

Levi huffed unattractively, but he couldn’t hide the light blush dusting his cheeks. He hated to admit it, but he did admire his brother quite a bit and his disappointment was a little wounding.

“Um,” Hanji’s voice sounded in behind him. “Can we go back to the part where Eren used the word ‘fleek’ outside of a Vine? Because I’ve lost a little hope for our generation.”

Eren threw his head back and groaned, lurching for the living room. “It was a moment of weakness--- I thought it’d be funny!”

Hanji chased after him, yelling, “This is definitely a best friend point for me---I’d never use that kind of vulgar language in front of Levi!”

Isabel and Levi exchanged amused glances before trailing after the two into the warmth of the living room.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in a nest of blankets Isabel and Eren constructed by the fire. After the frigid morning, it was bliss to curl up in another burrito blanket, hot mug cooling between Levi’s hands. This time, however, he watched his friends instead of pulling out a book. He’d later blame it on his attack and subsequent adrenaline rush, but he was feeling particularly sentimental about the idiots around him. Their laughter was especially addicting, and he even went so far as to let Hanji put their feet in his lap (a decision he regretted after spotting the state of their toenails).

He was feeling sleepy, and he let his head fall onto the nearest shoulder. They didn’t shove him off, for which he was immensely grateful, but slid an arm around his waist and let him lean more heavily into them. As he was dragged from the sound of laughter and the pop of the fire and into unconsciousness, his last thought was that the thumb rubbing circles into his side felt nice.

It felt like several hours later that he finally resurfaced to a room cast in shadow, the light spilling in from the kitchen the only illumination in the dim room. He could vaguely hear chatter nearby, Hanji’s tell-tale cackling mixing with Isabel’s soprano twitter. The blanket nest was still intact, Levi in its center, but he didn’t feel nearly as uncomfortable as he should have from sleeping on the floor. It was only then that he realized that he was still pressed up against a warm body, which, on further inspection, turned out to be Eren. He must have slid down at some point, though, because his head was pooled in the kid’s lap.

Eren was carding gentle fingers through his hair and he was still too groggy from his nap to even consider moving. For now, he was content to just bask in this quiet affection and wait for either Hanji or Isabel to inevitably break the moment.

_Bzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz._

Or a cellphone.   

Levi felt Eren lunge for the phone lying on the couch behind them. He fumbled with it for an embarrassingly long time before bringing it to his ear and breathing out a quiet, “Hello?”

It was quiet for a moment before Eren laughed lightly and replied, “Oh no, don’t worry. I wasn’t really doing anything.” His hand drifted up to Levi’s hair again. “What’s up?”

Settling back into the crook of Eren’s knee, Levi relaxed again. It was probably Armin calling about whatever problems little cinnamon rolls were dealing with these days. Honestly though, Levi wasn’t too concerned with whomever Eren was talking to as long as he kept ~~petting~~ _brushing_ his hair.

“Yeah, I heard they were working on a project together. Never thought Marco would be one to do such a half-ass job, ya know? It’s probably Reiner’s fault---the guy’s always knocking down interior walls and shit. I’m surprised they still let him work with them at all, really.”

If Levi’d had any proclivity to eavesdrop before, it was now all but non-existent. He hated gossip, could barely tolerate normal conversation, and would rather chop his own ear off than discuss Marco and Reiner’s misadventures in the Habitat for Humanity club.

“No, not really… Isabel has her dance recital on Sunday, but other than that I’m free the entire weekend.”

Levi wondered what Hanji and Isabel were up to in the kitchen. He hoped it had to do with food; after a morning where he’d actually left the house, he was starving.

“Yeah, I would love to! I’ve been wanting to see that movie since forever, but no one would go with me!”

Tacos. Levi was in the mood for tacos. But none of that crunchy shit, soft shells all the way.

“Yeah! We could get the whole group together, I’m sure Armin would love--- oh, just us? Okay, that’d be cool too.”

But Hanji wouldn’t be allowed to help. The last time they’d cooked in the dorms they’d burnt Easy Mac in Levi’s microwave and the entire building had been forced to stand outside in the cold for three hours. Their floor had hated them for a month.

“Two on Saturday? Sounds great! That’ll give us plenty of time to get lunch beforehand.”

Eren liked tacos, maybe he’d convince him to make them. He was really good at it too, since his mom had taught him. Maybe they could make them together.

“It’s a date---I’m super excited to hang out, Mikasa!”

Levi’s hand spasmed and his fingers dug into Eren’s leg, causing him to yelp. He quickly pushed himself up off Eren’s lap, slate gray eyes fixing on tawny ones. The kid tilted his head, questioning Levi’s weird behavior, but he averted his gaze.

“Oh yeah, no I just got distracted for a second.” Eren shot him a curious look again. “Anyway, I’ll see you Saturday? Yeah. Uh-huh… sure. Okay, cool, see ya Mikasa.”

Eren flung the phone to the other side of the blanket nest and then cocked his head concernedly toward Levi. “You okay?”

Levi quickly nodded, still unable to maintain eye contact. “Yeah.”

Eren drew a knee up to his chest and leaned his head on it. “You sure? You kinda death-gripped my ankle for a second.” He finished with a small chuckle, but the concern was still heavy in his eyes.

Levi shrugged. “Bad dream, I guess.”

“Oh,” Eren breathed, eyes wide. “About what?”

Feeling a little guilty for lying, Levi shrugged again, hoping to dispel this line of questioning. “Who were you on the phone with?”

Eren smiled toothily. “Oh, it was Mikasa. She invited me to go see a movie this Saturday.” Suddenly he looked a little hesitant. “Wait, is that okay?”

“Why would I care?” Levi intoned, trying to keep an unaffected air and picking at a loose thread in the blanket. “Just you two?”

“Yeah, she said we never get to talk anymore so she didn’t want a whole bunch of people coming along.”

Levi hesitated, but decided he needed to know. “So, it’s a… date?”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Oh, no! No, we’re really good friends. Nothing like that. Just hanging out, ya know?” And then he smiled so brightly that Levi couldn’t do anything but believe him.

“Okay.”

The concern had leaked back into Eren’s eyes and he put a light hand on Levi’s knee. “Are you sure everything is okay?”

“Yeah.” Levi quickly stood, raising his arms high in a stretch, and then cocked a hip towards the kitchen. “Wanna get something to eat? I’m starved.”

Eren didn’t quite look convinced, but he accepted the hand Levi offered him. They both meandered into the disaster zone that was the kitchen after Hanji and Isabel decided to make pancakes and were promptly engaged in a flour war.

But the entire time Levi couldn’t help but wonder if Mikasa was as sure that it wasn’t a date as Eren was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been a writing fiend lately, guys. It's fantastic, really.

“So I was all, ‘It’s not scientific misconduct unless someone finds out’ and we both laughed, but then he banned me from the lab so maybe he didn’t really think it was all that funny.”

“Yeah.”

“But really, can you blame me? Who’s gonna notice some misappropriated DNA if suddenly we’re able to clone people! The possibilities for scientific advancement are endless!”

“Sure.”

“The first thing I’d probably do is clone you several times so I could fulfill all my homicidal fantasies. I have a particularly good one with asphyxiation, though that one kind of banks on convincing your mom to let me borrow some of her old stripper gear.”

“Mhhhm.”

“In other news, Isabel got beheaded, Eren has been having psychotic breaks where he thinks he’s a cannibal giant, and your mom has been writing erotic short stories shipping you and Erwin and selling them on Amazon.”

“Yup.”

Suddenly Hanji’s upside-down visage was filling his vision, an uncharacteristic frown marring their features. “Levi, are you even listening to me?” they whined. “I thought for sure you’d at least catch the incest insinuation.”

Levi sighed, but sat up and twisted toward Hanji’s position near him on a large plastic mushroom. They were in the kid’s section of the mall, which had been decorated to look like an enchanted forest; large grinning trees provided shelter from the harsh fluorescent lights high above while various artificial flowers and vegetation served as seats along the ground. Normally this would be the kind of place to give Levi the dry heaves, since it was practically a cesspool of germs and disease propagated by sticky, parasitic urchins, but he and Eren had been coming there since they were kids and it had always been strangely comforting to lounge across plastic fungi and forget your troubles for a while. Besides, the parents never accused him of being a pedo and as long as he kept his socks on security never bothered him either.

 “Sorry Hanji, I guess I’m just a little out of it today.”

Hanji narrowed their eyes and readjusted their glasses. “You’ve been ‘a little out of it’ for the past couple of days. You’ve also been picking at your food and acting even more tired than usual.” They suddenly shot up to their knees and shrieked, causing several toddlers nearby to burst into tears. “Oh my gosh, Levi, are you pregnant?”

Levi rolled his eyes as he settled an arm behind his head and lay back down. “You caught me. It’s mine and Erwin’s love child. Mom’s trying to get a book deal out of it, so if you could keep it on the DL, that’d be great.”

Hanji crowed, “I knew you heard the incest jab!”

A father sitting close to them gasped and covered his daughter’s ears. He shook his head disapprovingly at them as he marched his child out of the area. 

“Oh come on, she’ll have to learn about it one day!” Hanji called out after them. “It’s completely natural---happens in the wild all the time!”

Levi smacked at Hanji’s hip beside his head. “You’re going to get us kicked out,” he scolded, but couldn’t stop the small amount of amusement that colored his tone.

Hanji threw themselves down beside him and rested their cheek on his chest. “Someone has to properly educate the next generation, Levi; they’ll grow up to be boring pencil pushers if I don’t save them.”

“Mhmm.”

Hanji’s face creased in concern again, head turning until their chin dug into his chest. “Levi, are you sure you’re okay?”

Levi considered lying, but was growing tired of letting his thoughts bounce around uninhibited and alone in his brain. Besides, Hanji was surprisingly perceptive; maybe they could offer some insight into the situation. He’d just have to make sure to tactfully hedge into the topic.

“I think I’m in love with Eren.”

Tact. Yeah, he had it. 

Hanji didn’t give any response other than a slight widening of their eyes, and he took that as invitation to continue.

“Okay, maybe not in love with, but somewhere along that line. I’m having...” He grimaced. “… _feelings_. Or something. I don’t know.”

He pushed up off the mushroom and slid to the ground, arms wrapping tightly around his knees with his back to Hanji. They moved so that they were sitting on the edge of the mushroom above him, legs dangling near his arm. 

“When you say feelings…?”

“The gross, mushy kind. I want to hold his hand and shit.” Levi was blushing now, could feel the heat searing across his cheeks. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Hanji, so he settled for glaring a hole into the ground.

“And…?”

Levi relocated his glower to their face and grit out, “This is not one of your fanfictions, Hanji. Hand holding is all the romantic declaration you’re getting.”

Hanji smiled. “Alright, alright, have it your way. So what seems to be the problem?”

Levi raised an eyebrow at her. “I just told you. I have a thing for Eren.”

“I don’t really see any inherent problems there, unless he’s a homophobe or is already promised to some Icelandic warrior princess, in which case I’d bow out because they have these laws in Iceland where---”

Levi jabbed a hand into their gut, effectively halting what he knew could morph into several hours of lecture on the entire history of Iceland. “The _problem,_ Hanji, is that Eren has been my best friend for ten years. Barring the fact that he probably thinks of me like a brother---”

“Actually,” they coughed, clutching at their stomach. “You met after age six, so according to the Westermarck effect you should be good---”

“---there is still the issue that we’re already good friends. I’m so deep in the friend zone I’m practically Jim in the first three seasons of _The Office_.” 

“He got his girl in the end, didn’t he?”

“Fine. Toby then.”

Hanji huffed amusedly, but punched him in the arm. “Stop being such a Negative Nelly.” They slid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and grinning smarmily. “Now, you’re lucky because I happen to be extremely perceptive and have been watching you and Eren for a while now.”

His alarm must have shown on his face, because they rushed to reassure him. “Don’t worry; I don’t think anyone else has noticed. But from what I’ve seen, I don’t think Eren would be adverse to any advances from you. He’d probably welcome them, in fact.”

Levi shot them a disbelieving look, which they countered with a sincere noogie that he shook off.

“Seriously, Levi. Eren practically worships the ground you walk on. If nothing else, you can at least capitalize off his undying devotion and use him as your own personal pleasure slave.”

“Wow, this conversation is really helping me solve my problems. I feel enlightened, Hanji. Thank you so much.” Levi pulled out of their grip and rolled to his feet, heading for the exit. So much for getting advice from Hanji. Maybe he should try his mom? On second thought, maybe not; last time he’d sought help from her she’d told him to trade sexual favors to his teachers for better grades. Not exactly the advice he was looking for.

He got all the way to the Great Deku tree’s ugly half-brother guarding the entrance to the kid’s section before he felt a collision with his back and lanky arms clawing at his shirt.

“Wait, wait Levi! I was kidding! I really do think he likes you! You wouldn’t have to take advantage of his boyish innocence or anything!”

Levi huffed in exasperation, but dragged his wailing friend over to a bench and plopped down. Hanji immediately crossed their long legs and set both knobby elbows on them, face cradled in their hands as they waited with frightening intensity for him to continue.

“That’s not the only problem,” Levi sighed, dropping down beside them. “Even if he wouldn’t hate me, I’m not the only one who’s interested in him. You remember Mikasa from the party?” He waited for their nod before continuing, “I’ve always kind of got this vibe from her that she’s super into Eren, but then she asked him to go see a movie just the two of them and I think it’s a date. Eren didn’t think so, but Eren also used to think that the kids on _Arthur_ were hedgehogs, so he’s not exactly what you could call insightful.”

Hanji furrowed their brow and began tapping their fingers against their neck, a sure sign that they were thinking hard on something. “When is this ‘date?’”

Levi scowled. “Today.” He spared a glance at his phone. “Right now.” He tried not to lend a thought to the two meeting and sitting together in the dark for two hours, but his fists clenched and mouth drew down anyway.

Hanji, on the contrary, perked up. “Really? And you said a movie? Where are they seeing it?”

“Probably here.” He gestured out the doors. “They have a cinema here in the mall---it’s pretty much the only place you can go in the county.”

Hanji sprang to their feet, a feverish glint in their eyes that Levi was a little put off by. “What are you waiting for, then? Let’s go!” With that they were pulling Levi from his seat and out the doors of the kid’s section. Levi spluttered and pulled, but they wouldn’t relinquish their grip on his wrist.

“What do you mean, let’s go? What are you doing?”

Hanji squinted back at him, displeased with his inability to keep up. “We’re going to check if it’s a date, obviously. We’ll see who’s paying, what they’re seeing, whether they hold hands, etcetera. Should be easy enough, especially with how transparent Eren is with his feelings.”

Levi dug his heels into the ground. “No.” There was no way in hell Hanji was going to convince him to do this one. He already felt like a creep because of his feelings for Eren; he wasn’t going to make it worse by becoming a pseudo-peeping Tom.

“Come on, Levi, you’ve got to be curious! Just a little peak and then we’ll be out of there. It’s not like we have anything to lose!” They grinned. “And hey, maybe we can subtly ruin it or something. I’ve always wanted to pull the fire alarm in a mall.”

Levi hesitated. He was almost certain that they’d be found out. Eren may be an airhead, but Mikasa was much more observant than that and would probably spot them in a heartbeat. On the other hand, he was dying to know whether it was a date or not. More than that, he wanted to know how Eren would respond to Mikasa’s advances, though the thought made him a little sick to his stomach.

Levi finally exhaled in defeat and raised narrowed eyes to Hanji. “Fine.” They began to cheer, but he smushed a finger to the end of their nose. “But no fire alarms. No hijinks at all. We go in, see them, and leave.”

Hanji nodded hastily, not unlike a dog, and then began dragging him off to the movie theater again. Levi huffed. This night would end in bloodshed, he could feel it.

***

The cinema was actually pretty crowded, much to Levi’s disdain. The snack bar had lines trailing all the way to the ticket booths and several people were lounging in the tables scattered in front of it. There wasn’t any sign of Eren or Mikasa, but with the amount of people milling around they could be anywhere.

Hanji slipped Levi’s phone out of his pocket and checked the time. “Okay, if they don’t want to miss the previews, they should be here any time. Come on, we’ll hide over here.”

They meandered up to a table tucked into the corner of the room and casually batted the purse that was already resting there to the ground. Sliding out of their backpack, they sat down and began rustling in it. They gave a muted “aha!” before proudly pulling something out.

“Here---we’ll need disguises.”

Levi, who still hadn’t taken the seat opposite them, glared at the offending object. “Is that a fake mustache?”

Hanji beamed. “Yup! I knew I wasn’t crazy for keeping these in here!” They pet at the coarse, black hair lovingly. “You never let mama down do you, babies? Come here, I’ll put yours on for you.”

“How ‘bout no,” Levi replied coolly, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. “There’s no telling what kind of sick shit you’ve been doing with those. I’ve thus far avoided all the major STD’s in my life and would like to keep it that way.”

Hanji didn’t look phased in the slightest. “Yeah, I didn’t think you’d go for the ‘staches. That’s why I have backup!”

They reached into the backpack again, this time pulling out a baseball cap and smugly proffering it up to Levi. Gingerly pinching the offending article between two fingers, Levi assessed the lettering on the front and frowned. “Foxy Grandpa?”

 “Yeah, real classic, that one!”

Levi felt his eyebrows raise and his eyes narrow and couldn’t completely wipe the disbelief off his face. “So in order to avoid detection, I’m going to wear a baseball cap that proclaims I’m a sexy senior citizen?”

Hanji waved both arms in the air. “Yes! No one would expect it; it’s the perfect disguise.” Leaning in conspiratorially, they winked. “Plus I’ve heard it’s a real hit with the ladies.” 

Levi brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. There really wouldn’t be any sense in arguing with Hanji; it’d be a waste of time and energy. Besides, the sooner he put the hat on the sooner he could look for Eren. He jammed the cap on, pulling the bill low over his eyes. After taking in Hanji’s manic expression of glee, he paused.

“Have you ever worn this hat?”

Hanji shook their head. “Not yet---why?”

“Just checking to see how worried I should be about lice.” He inclined his head to the room behind them. “So, are we going to do this or what?”

A familiar voice chimed in from behind him. “Do what?”

Levi froze, his heart stuttering in his chest, but he managed to school his expression into his usual resting bitch face and turned to face the owner of the voice.

It was Eren (of course it was Eren). He looked pleased to see them, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes that belied the easygoing smile stretched across his face. It probably wouldn’t have been obvious to anyone other than Levi, who had been meticulously cataloging Eren’s subtleties for years. Beside Eren, Mikasa’s face was devoid of emotion, though Levi knew she had to be beyond pissed to see them there. She held a large tub of popcorn while Eren had two sodas and a packet of gummy worms clutched to his chest.

“What are you guys doing here?” Eren questioned, looking confused.

Hanji appeared at his side and snaked an arm around his waist. “Levi and I are on a date. Thought we’d hit up the cinema for some good old fashioned fun in the dark, if you know what I mean.” They threw in a wink for good measure.

“Levi’s gay,” Mikasa said, tone cool and detached. 

“Well, I’m non-binary so that’s not really a problem. But it’s a friend date! You know, like _you_ guys are on,” Hanji prods, leaning closer to gauge their reactions. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Subtlety wasn’t exactly Hanji’s strong suit.

“We just got bored and decided to see a movie,” Levi interjected before Hanji could sink them any further.

Eren perked up. “Which movie?”

Levi and Hanji exchanged wide-eyed glances before casting their gazes around frantically. Levi tried to find posters for the upcoming movies, but couldn’t remember what was still playing or not. Thankfully Hanji saved them.

“ _Spirits Above_.”

“Funny,” Mikasa intones. “That’s what we’re seeing too.”

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed, head tilting to the side. “You hate scary movies, Levi.”

“Oh, he’s going for me; I nagged at him until he agreed to come.” Hanji grinned brightly.

Eren’s smile faltered and Levi wanted to punch himself in the face. He’d forgotten that Eren had been badgering him to go see that movie since he’d come home from break, but Levi had declined every time. Because he knew that Levi was basically a sissy when it came to anything creepy or crawly, Eren hadn’t made a big deal out of it other than to whine good naturedly, but here Levi was, going to see that same movie with his other best friend. It was a douche move, even if it wasn’t technically his fault. He wanted to apologize, but Eren had already secured his grin firmly back in place and was gesturing toward the theater.

“Do you guys want to join us? We can all grab seats together.”

“We wouldn’t want to intrude,” Levi began, but Hanji interjected with an enthusiastic “of course!” Levi shot them a look, but they studiously avoided his gaze.

“Great---have you bought tickets yet?” Hanji shook their head and Eren gestured to the ticket booth. “Come on, I can show you the register that always rings up short.”

Eren steered Hanji towards the counter, leaving Levi and Mikasa behind in a tense silence. They both crossed their arms at the same time and Levi scowled bitterly into the distance. His muscles ached with how rigidly he was holding them, but he refused to show how anxious he was feeling by twitching. After several tense seconds, Mikasa finally broke the quiet without even glancing his way.

“Nice hat.”

Levi fought back a blush; he had almost forgotten about the stupid thing. He considered ripping it off and tossing it, but wasn’t going to give Mikasa that satisfaction. Instead, he answered evenly, “Thanks. It’s a family heirloom.”

She didn’t deign to respond, so they spent the rest of the wait in a stifling silence. When Eren and Hanji finally ambled back, Hanji barreling into Levi’s side, he almost moaned in relief; he didn’t think he’d ever been happier to be accosted by the freak before.

The theater was surprisingly uncrowded, especially after seeing the amount of people purchasing tickets outside. Then again, Levi had heard that this particular movie had been a flop; not even Stephen Spielberg as the director could save the predictable plot line and poor acting skills, though he’d made a valiant effort. Nevertheless, Eren seemed pumped just to finally be there, immediately throwing himself into a seat in the direct center of the audience. Mikasa made sure to seat herself next to him and Hanji saved Levi by taking the seat next to her.

Now that he actually had time to think, Levi felt the first stirrings of dread in his gut. Eren had been right; he did hate scary movies. He’d always been that annoying kid at parties who refused to fuck around with the Ouija board and stuffed his face with food during horror movies so no one else would notice that he wasn’t actually looking at the screen. Scary movies were wrong, okay? No sane person actually wants to watch other people be ripped apart in increasingly disturbing and unrealistic ways for no distinguishable reason other than entertainment. Except Eren, but that was really just proving his point. And nothing freaked him out more than ghost movies. Those freaky shits were probably real and Hanji said that negative vibes attract bad energy, AKA homicidal poltergeists with a knack for soul harvesting. Nuh-uh, Levi was _not_ getting possessed in this lifetime, especially not for some movie using colored corn syrup for blood.

As the lights dimmed and the beginning credits rolled, Levi hunkered down into his seat. He belatedly wished he’d bought some popcorn so he’d have something besides the screen to focus on, but the butter they drowned that shit in was disgusting and always made his hands feel gross. He made due with crossing his arms tightly inside his hoodie, balling his fists into his armpits and drawing a knee to his chest. If he couldn’t protect his mind from the ensuing possession-provoking images, he could at least shield his body.

It was worse than he imagined. Not only were the ghosts possessing shit and performing heinous acts on the other characters, the ditsy housekeeper kept leaving his supplies around the house for the ghosts to fuck around with. Levi’s one safe place, one of the few acts that brought him joy in this world, was being invaded by the malicious undead and he was not pleased. There were certain places that you just weren’t supposed to vacuum, and the large intestine was one of them. Now he’d always have to check his cleaning products for vengeful spirits, thanks Stephen Spielberg. And thanks Obama, while he was at it. Thanks to everyone who fucking thought that there should be a movie where the nanny tumble-dried decapitated heads with the delicates.

So yeah, the movie was bad. But what was a thousand times worse than the onscreen horror was the way Mikasa was draping her arm over the back of Eren’s seat and leaning into his side. Eren didn’t seem to notice, too engrossed in the movie, but Levi felt his heart kicking the shit out of his ribs and his aching muscles were entering the underappreciated hell of sleepy pinpricks from being contracted so tightly. Eren wasn’t some 1950’s schoolgirl that Mikasa could so casually lay claim to with her alpha male courting tactics. If Mikasa knew anything about him, she would recall that Eren thought the arm over the back of the chair was the cheesiest move ever played. As yet another person onscreen succumbed to the demon vacuum cleaner and Mikasa leaned her head onto Eren’s shoulder, Levi decided he’d rather face ridicule about being a pansy than suffer another moment in there. Without even a hastily thrown excuse, Levi popped to his feet and rigidly exited the theater.

As soon as he hit the cheerfully-lit lobby and escaped the sounds of ominous squeegeeing, he huffed out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall next to the claw machine. Well, at least he’d finished what he’d come here for; it was a date, at least to Mikasa. Mission accomplished. He just wished he didn’t feel so hollow about it.

And no he was now stranded in the theater entrance with nothing to do but wait and steam about what was happening between Eren and Mikasa in the theater. Oh, and he had the incomparable joy of witnessing the abject majesty that was the claw machine. Currently there was a kid furiously mashing at the machine button, eyes laser-fixed on the claw as it lowered down into the pit and grazed one of the stuffed animals littering the bottom.

“Loser!” the machine gleefully proclaimed to the crestfallen child.

There was just something about watching the monetary representations of children’s’ hopes and dreams banish into air as empty as the machine’s gleaming claw that made Levi feel slightly better about himself. Still, he kind of felt for the kid; it was hard learning life lessons from the movie theater’s softcore kiddy gambling scene. Inclining his head at the machine, he drawled, “Hey kid, don’t sweat it. It’s rigged anyway.”

Swiveling to face him, the boy shot him doe eyes before they narrowed in a sneer. “I don’t need your help, you perv.” Backing away, the kid angled his head back so that the sound traveled and shouted, “Stranger danger! Help!” and darted away before Levi could even form a response. He stared in stunned silence after the kid, mouth dropped fractionally and eyes squinted in bewilderment.

“It’s the hat, I think,” came a voice from beside him. “Kinda makes you look like a pedo.”

Levi snapped his mouth shut from where he was gawking and agilely swiveled around to find an amused Eren propped against the wall next to him.

Levi rolled his eyes and let himself flop back against the wall. “Stupid kid wouldn’t know stranger danger if it hit him with a white van filled with puppies and candy,” Levi grumbled. His pride was a little hurt; he knew what pedos looked like and he was pretty sure he wasn’t one. He didn’t even have a mustache.

Eren laughed. “Okay, calm down, Chester, I was just kidding.” He crossed his arms like he was planning on staying a while and Levi side-eyed him.

“Why aren’t you watching the movie?” he inquired.

Eren shrugged. “Was kind of lame. Besides, someone needed to check on you and Hanji was too busy categorizing ways to pass homicide off as a spectral haunting.”

Levi felt his mouth tug into a scowl and he focused his gaze on the concession stand. “I don’t need someone checking on me; I’m fine.”

“You’re fine, huh?” A warm palm cupped his tightly clenched one and brought it in front of his face, effectively breaking his staring contest with the popcorn machine. “So these aren’t because you were freaked out?” Levi spared a glance at the crescent shaped indents in his palms from where his fingernails had dug into them and shrugged. At least they weren’t bleeding.

Eren sighed, and Levi could feel it disturb the hair hanging in his face. He didn’t move to say anything else and Levi began to feel guiltier as the flare of chagrin Eren’s words had brought on wore off. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t exactly explain that the tension wasn’t from the movie but rather the casual way in which Mikasa had touched Eren. Toeing at the ground, he spoke up.

“You shouldn’t miss your movie because of me. You’ve been wanting to see it all break. I’m good out here where I’m more at risk for being arrested on attempted kidnapping charges than dying from ghostly possession,” he cracked, trying to lighten the mood.

Eren just shrugged again, twisting so that his cheek was pressed against the wall and he was towering over Levi. “Like I said, the movie sucked. I’d rather be out here with you anyway.” The way he said it made Levi think he had noticed Mikasa’s advances and didn’t feel comfortable with them either, and his heart did the stupid fluttery thing again.

“Yeah, because I’m such great company.”

Eren smiled warmly. “Yeah, you are.” Levi wasn’t expecting that and his cheeks flushed embarrassingly. Eren just let a devilish smirk crawl across his face. “Even if you are a big baby.”

Ah, this Levi knew how to handle. He pinched Eren’s side, sparking a yelp from the taller boy. “I’m not a baby, I just have too much respect for Swiffer wet jets to watch their good name be tarnished in the name of questionable horror entertainment.”

Rubbing at his side, Eren chuckled. “Yeah, even I was a little put off by the cleaning supplies thing. Demon vacuums? They should have left that for an episode of Goosebumps.”

Levi lifted a finger to his mouth. “Shhh, R. L. Stine might hear you and produce a new show. Don’t be the person responsible for unleashing that on the world.”

Eren giggled and Levi fought to keep a smile from gracing his lips. They spent the next thirty minutes waiting for Hanji and Mikasa by the claw machine and discussing the various highs and lows of R. L. Stine’s career. When people began to stream from the theater, Levi was surprised by how much time had passed just the two of them talking. Between showing Hanji around town and spending time with his family and friends, it was hard to get a minute alone with Eren, but he’d missed it. The moment was ruined, of course, when Hanji ran up and attempted to swing a leg around his head, demanding to be carried on his shoulders.

He shoved disdainfully at Hanji’s foot, dangling as it was in his face. He had to admit he was a tad impressed by their flexibility, though. “Get your legs off me--- I am not carrying your fat ass.”

Hanji’s glasses flashed as they grinned maliciously at him. “But you owe me, Levi.” They brought their lips right next to his ear and lowered their voice dangerously, all the while smiling radiantly. “I just spent thirty minutes watching Mikasa glare at the theater door and rip the heads off gummy bears while I sat beside her in the dark, the perfect victim of circumstance. If you think I’ll let you off so easily, you’ve got another thing coming, mister.”

Levi glanced to where Mikasa was mutely standing by Eren. They made eye contact, furious deep onyx meeting Levi’s own steely gray, and Levi shuddered. “One shoulder ride it is.” He squatted, letting them clamber onto his shoulders, and then stood up, Hanji crowing gleefully from their perch high(ish) in the air.

Eren shook his head at the two of them. “Sorry about the movies, guys. Levi took the vacuum cleaner’s death really hard.”

“It’s no big deal,” Hanji chimed, reaching a hand down to pat at Levi’s cheek. “I’m glad I went; I learned so much about homicide.”

Eren caught Levi’s eye and gave him an over-exaggerated, solemn expression, to which Levi snorted.

“Anyway,” they continued. “What are we going to do now?”

Mikasa spoke up for the first time. “Eren and I were planning to go get coffee, so if you’ll excuse us---”

“That’s a great idea!” Hanji exclaimed. “I could go for some espresso right now!”

Levi slapped at their hand from where it had drifted to play with his bangs. “No caffeine for you. The last time you had any stimulants you sent that old man into cardiac arrest; I’m not dealing with the legal consequences again. Decaf or no go.”

“Hmph, fine. But I’m getting one of those little turnover things too, you can’t stop me.”

“Oh my God, the ones with the chocolate filling?” Eren gushed. “Those things are better than Little Debbie, and I’ve been loyal to her ever since she invented the Zebra Cake.”

Levi tuned out their mindless ranting on the virtues of turnovers and instead spared a glance toward the quiet girl trailing alongside them. Mikasa looked as stoic as ever, but he could see the tension she was holding in her frame by the stiffness of her gait. She was pissed, and Levi was pretty sure he knew why. He was also sure that he didn’t want to be around when she finally blew, though it gave him smug satisfaction to know that part of the reason she was upset was because Eren chose to find him rather than to stay with her.

As if sensing his thoughts, her eyes flicked over and met his own. They narrowed menacingly, and Levi knew he should be at least a little unnerved, but all he felt was a kind of cool disinterest. She didn’t have any power over him and she knew it, so he merely blinked indifferently and turned his gaze back to where they were walking.

They soon reached the home-owned coffee shop located across the mall and Levi dumped Hanji into a potted plant. They sputtered behind him and called out his name, but he ignored it in favor of entering the shop.

The entire place was adorned in kitschy Christmas decorations, paper snowflakes suspended in the air by wire and garland shoved into crevices that likely hadn’t received a good dusting in decades. Levi had to physically bite back a comment about the candle and holly mural on the wall, but he had thus far only marginally managed not to get arrested today and didn’t want to ruin that just because the ugly thing was phallic shaped.

“Why do they have a giant penis on the wall?”

Levi covered a wry smile with his palm. Good thing he had Eren to get arrested for him. “It contributes to the shop’s character.” Levi paused. “Trashy and tasteless brings in the hipsters.”

Eren slung an arm around his shoulder and led him to the till. “Don’t lie, Lev, you love this place.”

“It makes me feel like I should dress as a lumberjack and buy coffee no one has ever heard of with my meager earnings as a freelance artist.”

“You could never pull off the lumberjack look, Levi.” Hanji said, pushing up between the two and eyeing the pastry display. There was still some dirt caught in their ear, which they casually scratched at. “You’re not hairy enough.”

Eren snorted. “Besides, you only drink tea, Levi.”

“Not from a place like this,” Levi scoffed. He disdainfully gestured to where they kept their tea packets all together in a small bin on the counter. “Cross contamination right there. Idiots didn’t even bother to separate their teas. Ruins the taste.”

“I thought we just decided you couldn’t be a hipster, Levi.” Hanji teased. “The hair?”

Levi was about to fling back another jab about borrowing some of theirs since they had so much to spare when the conversation was interrupted by a call from the back of the store. “Levi, over here!”

Levi swiveled around and spotted Petra set up at a table near the back of the shop. He didn’t know how he hadn’t spotted her before, especially since the strawberry blonde was waving excitedly, and it took Levi a moment to realize she was motioning for him to join him at his table. Levi held up a finger and gestured to the register, but she continued to wave insistently. Reeling back agitation at being forced to wait for his drink, Levi made his way to his corner, trying to ignore exactly how many shots of espresso Hanji was asking to be added to their Café Americano behind him.

“Hey Levi, fancy seeing you here!” Petra greeted enthusiastically. “How’s your break going?”

Levi sighed internally; he hated idle chit chat. It usually meant that he didn’t know the person well enough to have a real conversation and therefore didn’t consider them a close enough friend to really care to talk with. It’s not that he didn’t like Petra--- the girl was just one of the many people from high school he’d planned on forgetting until the ten year anniversary he didn’t expect to attend.

“It’s been okay. Short.” He shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Yours?”  

Petra leaned forward, chin in her hand and legs crossed daintily underneath her. “Mine has just been dragging along,” she laughed. “I’m so anxious to get back to school! But I’m sure you know what I mean.”

Levi spared a glance back to the register where Hanji was shoving a coffee stir stick up their nose, spurring Eren to laugh loud enough for Levi to hear from the back of the shop. “Nah, not really.”

“Oh, you brought one of your friends with you, didn’t you?” she said, eyeing Hanji appraisingly. “Are you two…?”

Levi tilted his head. “Are we…?”

Petra just raised her eyebrows and when Levi got what she meant he couldn’t contain a snort. “Oh. No. Hanji is a friend.”

She visibly brightened at that, her smile widening and eyes lighting up. “Cool. So Levi, I was thinking. There’s this nice little place that just opened over by the lighthouse and they’re supposed to have phenomenal shrimp. If you wanted to, maybe we could try it out sometime this week?”

“I’m allergic to shrimp, actually.” He wasn’t, but the sooner he could get out of this conversation, the sooner he could return to keep an eye on Mikasa and Eren.

“O-oh,” she said, looking deflated. “Well, that’s okay. We could go someplace else---”

“That sounds nice, Petra, but I have to go. Let’s finish this conversation another time, yeah?”

He’d just spotted Hanji frantically waving him over to a table near the front of the shop. Barely returning Petra’s confused goodbye, Levi made his way to the other side of the store. Hanji intercepted him before he could make it to their table, which he belatedly noticed now included Armin. He inclined his head at the kid when he cheerfully waved at him.  

“So I saw Armin come in here, but apparently he wasn’t supposed to meet Eren and Mikasa or anything. So Mikasa was just planning for this to be just the two of them as well.” Hanji leveled him with a conspiratorial look. “More and more evidence is stacking this as a date, man.”

Levi nodded slowly before looking around. Eren was still at the register, Mikasa dutifully at his side. Gritting his teeth, he sat down beside Armin.

“Hey Levi!” Armin chimed. “How have you been? I’ve been meaning to thank you for your help with my essays again!”

Any agitation Levi may have harbored before dissipated with the kid’s words; it was hard to stay mad when the little marshmallow was around, especially when he was leaking his sweet, sugary goodness all over the place by being such a considerate and caring friend.

“I’ve been good. How have the rest of the applications been going?”

“Pretty good!” Armin smiled self-deprecatingly. “ Honestly I should be more worried about my current classes; at the pace I’m going I’ll have to Sparknote all my English books and hope for the best.”

“One does not simply read Sparknotes and do well on the test, Armin,” Eren did his best Boromir impression as he slid into the seat next to Levi, coffee in hand. “Then again, you always ace everything, so stop complaining. What are you guys talking about anyway?”

Levi exchanged a brief conspiratorial glance with the blonde before responding. “Armin’s chosen GOP candidate---”

Eren groaned loudly, flinging a hand over his eyes. “Not this again, guys. You don’t want to tell me what you’re talking about, cool, but stop talking about the presidential race. It gives me hives.”

Levi began to speak, a snide comment on the tip of his tongue, but Eren slapped a palm over his mouth. “Nuh-uh, no talking. Keep your secrets.”

Eren continued to give him a wide-eyed, no nonsense stare until Armin peeped up from beside them. “It’s no secret that Trump is going to make America great again, Eren.”

Levi couldn’t hold back a muffled snort and the blonde tittered into his hand as Eren threw them both an exaggerated pout.

“Fine, I guess you don’t want your hot chocolate then, oh secretive one?” he said, wiggling a steaming cup by his face enticingly. His expression melted into smug satisfaction when Levi’s eyes widened. As much as he liked to rag on the shop, their hot chocolate was to die for.

“You bought me a drink?”

“Don’t go feeling special, he treated all of us today,” Hanji interjected, wiggling their drink beside their head with a haughty smile.

“You shouldn’t have bought Hanji anything, Eren. You’ll only encourage them to mooch off you in the future.”

Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi. “It’s the season of giving, Lev. I’m racking up the karma points. It’s why I’m not going to make fun of you for holding your cup like a jackass.” Levi narrowed his eyes at him as he gingerly took the cup and held it by its rim. He wasn’t a jackass, he just actually heeded the “Warning: Contents May Be Hot” labels.

“Anyway,” Eren continued, kicking his feet up on the table and promptly removing them when Levi glared him into submission. “What are you doing here, Arm?”

 “Oh, you know, I was gonna work on getting all my applications finished up.” He looked at Eren meaningfully, but Eren just waved an apathetic hand at him and turned to where Mikasa was coming to a mute stop behind Eren, her own cup of tea steaming between her hands. “But I think I might just head home instead. This place is a little loud.”

“We’ll join you,” Mikasa said, uncharacteristically hasty.

Hanji and Eren both turned to Levi, who shrugged and stood. As they made their way toward the exit, Armin asked Eren and Mikasa about the movie. Levi took the chance to nudge Hanji lightly in the ribs.

“Jiminy Christmas, Levi!”

Okay, maybe he hadn’t been that light.

“What do you think?” he murmured to them, eyes still focused intently on his drink. “It’s most likely a date, but does Eren know?”

Hanji spared a glance up and then hummed. “If he doesn’t, he’s an idiot.”

Levi side-eyed them in confusion, mouth pursed, and then followed their gaze to the three in front of them. It was then that he saw the possessive way Mikasa’s arm was draped around Eren’s waist. Eren didn’t seem to think anything of it, still taking too big gulps of his coffee and chatting amicably with Armin, but Levi couldn’t seem to look anywhere else. Their group was known for casual touching, but this was different. It was a statement, a warning for others to back off. He wanted to rip the offending arm off and bitch slap her with it, which was bad because people who ripped other people’s arms off were the same people who were the cause of the ‘Meth made me an orphan’ signs in town and traded sexual favors for cigarettes in prison.

Mikasa happened to glance his way as his nostrils flared and teeth ground together, and he could see the smug look she hid underneath the carefully constructed façade. She probably wouldn’t be making that face if she knew how close to losing an appendage she currently was; then again, let her. He’d always thought he’d do well as a prison lord anyway.

Levi broke their shared gaze first, choosing to instead glare the ground into submission. He hadn’t realized he’d crossed his arms tightly against his chest until Hanji was placing a soothing palm on his forearm, but he shook it off easily enough.

The transition from the cozy interior of the mall to the literal frozen tundra that was the parking lot was a harsh one, and Levi bemoaned his stupid teenage whims that had charmed him into wearing just an oversized hoodie that morning. Waiting for the others to say their goodbyes was pure torture, and even cramming his fists as tightly into his armpits as possible couldn’t save his fingers from impending frostbite.

He fucking hated winter and Michigan and his stupid little hometown with its stupid apocalyptic snowstorms. He should have stayed inside today---no, he should have just stayed in Tennessee where he could go outside without fearing for his fingers and didn’t have to watch his best friend be courted by the female version of Hitler.

His brooding was interrupted by a tug at his hands, and he made to shoo Hanji off again, but the palms clasping his were much too big and warm to belong to them. When he managed to look up, he was met with glowing golden eyes and a wry smirk.

“You never did grasp the concept of dressing yourself properly, did you?” Eren asked, shaking his head fondly.

Levi couldn’t muster the strength to snark back, not when Eren raised Levi’s hands in his own and cupped them in front of his mouth. He breathed hotly into the space, warming Levi’s fingers and palms. Levi was about three seconds from freaking the fuck out when Eren vigorously rubbed Levi’s palms together and Levi finally understood what he was doing.

“You and your vampire skin, Levi. It’s a shame you don’t sparkle,” Eren laughed as he brought Levi’s hands to his mouth again, and Levi shuddered at the feel of Eren’s breath on his skin. He was pretty sure he was staring at Eren like he was God, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Eren was cradling his palms so intimately. He wanted to press his fingers to the crinkles in Eren’s smile and feel all that pure unadulterated happiness against his own skin, but that would be vaguely creepy, not to mention inappropriate.

Levi didn’t realize how silent it had gone around them until Mikasa was violently clearing her throat. Breaking from his trance, Levi saw that both Hanji and Armin were studying the scene before them with cocked heads and all too knowing eyes. Mikasa’s stare was much worse though. Her calm countenance had yet to be broken, but her hands were clutching tightly at the hem of her skirt and a vein was throbbing on the side of her throat. When she spoke it was with the slightest hint of agitation seeping through her carefully composed mask.

“Eren and I should go. It was good seeing you all.”

With that she marched straight through the parking lot, not even sparing a glance to check for cars or to ensure Eren was following. Levi’s mouth twisted minutely when Eren scrambled to follow, detangling their hands and leaving Levi feeling colder than he had before, but he knew that Mikasa had phrased that in a way that left him no option but to obey.

“I’ll, uh, see you guys later, then?” Eren said, shooting a rueful look between the three still staring after Mikasa. He flounced off before catching himself and spinning back around. “Oh and Levi?”

Levi felt his back straighten, heart caught in his throat.

Eren smiled sheepishly, hand reaching up to tangle in his unruly hair. “Would you mind telling my mom I might be home a little late? My phone ran out of charge and she’ll worry if I don’t text her.”

Levi schooled his expression against the flood of disappointment Eren’s words released and gave a stilted nod. Eren grinned in gratitude before saluting them all and beating a hasty exit. Levi inhaled heavily through his nose and let it all out in a sigh. Well, that went well.  

When he looked up, Armin was studying him calculatingly and Hanji’s eyes shown in concern. He didn’t even attempt to cover his dejected expression; they’d both been privy to his patheticness these past few minutes. He wasn’t startled, then, when Armin spoke up without any hesitation.

“How long have you liked Eren, Levi?”

Levi averted his eyes, but didn’t even attempt to avoid the question. “A while.”

“How long is a while?”

Levi wound his arms across his chest and kicked at a fast food cup abandoned on the sidewalk. “I’ve been consciously aware of it since the first week I left. Before that I’m not sure.”

He studiously avoided eye contact with the blonde until he heard him give a small chuckle. Levi felt his mouth contort and eyes spark with barely concealed rage when his head snapped up, but Armin just shook his head at him. “You’re an idiot, then.”

Fists clenching, he didn’t temper his gaze and Armin just continued to look at him in mild bemusement.

“Levi, everyone knows that Eren has been in love with you since you moved here.”

Levi snorted, immediately relaxing. “Okay kid, whatever you say.”

The corners of Armin’s mouth turned down and his shoulders rose. “I’m being serious, Levi. Eren is in love with you. I’m not exactly sure how you’ve never noticed, but it’s pretty obvious to everyone who has ever seen you two together.”

“Bullshit,” Levi said, but his voice wavered and he felt less confident than before.

Armin looked frustrated now, brows pulled low over his eyes. “It’s not BS. Look, this goes against bro-code, but I’m Eren’s best friend apart from you and I know a thing or two about him and there has never been anyone else for him except you. He’s turned down date after date for no good reason and refuses to ever even consider other people. And when you left, well, I’m pretty sure that’s the worst I’ve ever seen him, and that includes the time his mom got really sick with the flu.” Armin’s eyes were large and imploring and Levi couldn’t not believe him, not when he said, “Levi, Eren is in love with you.”

Hanji finally piped up from beside him. “I already told you what I though Levi; Eren doesn’t look at anyone the way he looks at you.”

Levi’s arms fell to his sides with a dull thump. His mind was disturbingly blank, but his heart was beating double time and he could feel a small pinpoint of hope growing in his breast. He wanted so badly for what Armin and Hanji were saying to be true, could feel the ache for it in his _bones,_ but to even consider it was to be giving too much away. If Eren returned his feelings it would be perfect, everything he’d never known he’d needed, but Levi didn’t get perfect. He got a shitty dad, an anal-retentive personality, and few friends that could put up with him for any amount of time. Hoping for this would be like hoping his father would send him a birthday card: painful and another disappointment to shelve along with the others.

But Armin was still staring at him with stars in his eyes and Hanji looked ready to burst into full on mom mode, so he reined it in and said calmly, “Let’s say Eren does like me. How would I even broach the subject of asking him out?”

At this Armin suddenly dropped his shoulders, eyes widening. “Oh crap.”

Levi tensed. Armin never cussed. “What?”

“I--- I didn’t, I mean,” the blonde stuttered, shifting uneasily. “I just remembered.”

“Remembered what?” Levi drawled testily.

Armin swallowed hard. “Well, Mikasa was telling me about how she’d been planning today with Eren for a while…”

Armin shifted again and Levi just knew he wasn’t going to like what he said next.

“And she’s planning on asking him out when she drops him off.”

He was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Squinting against the glare reflecting off his windowpane, Levi absently flicked stray ash from his cigarette and brought it to his mouth. When he noticed how close the tip was to his fingers, he stubbed it out on the side of the house and lit up another one. The bite of smoke in his lungs was a familiar burn, welcome amid the frigid temperature of the day. He let his eyes slide shut as he exhaled heavily and the smoke created a visible smudge against the sterile clarity of the air. Bracing a foot against the edge of the sill, he leaned harder into the opposite side, his right leg swinging precariously out the open window.

He’d climbed up onto his window sill about an hour ago, cigarette after cigarette meeting their smoldering death between his lips. His mom would be pissed if she knew he was using the siding and yard as an ashtray, but he doubted she’d ever leave the house long enough to see the evidence. Besides, he never criticized her poor coping habits, at least not to her face, and anytime he’d even considered stopping for the time being he’d started thinking and that had led to a rabbit-hole of nope.

Because he was having a lot of anxiety. Enough that smoker’s cough and lung cancer seemed preferable alternatives to thinking about a certain messy-haired neighbor of his who was currently dashing out of his driveway with a hurried call back to his mother that he was on his way to Mikasa’s place. Again. For the third time this week.

But it’s not like Levi cared, because Levi wasn’t thinking about that; he was focusing on the rough diffusion of smoke in his lungs and the burn of winter air in his nose and the way the frigid sunlight filtering through their scant trees reminded him of Eren’s eyes when he talked about something he was passionate about---

Fuck it, he couldn’t do it. He sighed at himself as he rubbed a knuckle into his bleary eye. Every time he tried to distract himself he always returned to Eren. Specifically the image of Mikasa dropping Eren off the night of the movie and the dopey smile he’d had been sporting that Levi had glimpsed through the blinds as he waited for Eren to get back home (no, he was not being creepy, Hanji, he just wanted to make sure the kid got home safe). It hurt to know that Eren not only didn’t mind Mikasa’s advances, but that he enjoyed them enough to say yes when she asked him out. Levi was almost pissed about the number of times Eren had rushed out this week with a hastily thrown excuse that he’d be back after he hung with Mikasa for a bit. Honestly, Eren got to see Mikasa every day; Levi was only going to be here for a little while longer.

So yeah, he was jealous and couldn’t stop thinking about it. It wasn’t a good look on him, Hanji had so helpfully informed him, but he’d just flipped her off and retreated to his bedroom where he could brood without distraction.

“Levi Ackerman, what in the living blazes do you think you’re doing?”

Levi startled and caught sight of Eren’s mother where she was leaning out the kitchen window of her own house. He belatedly tried to shove his still burning cigarette out of her view but only succeeded in burning his finger.

“Shit,” he mumbled, examining the wounded finger gingerly. No lasting damage, but it still hurt like a bitch.

“What did I just hear you say?” Carla’s reprimand floated from below.

“Nothing, ma’am.”

“That’s what I thought. Now get down here, we need to talk.”

Shit. There was no way she hadn’t noticed something was wrong, and it’s not like he could talk to her about his current problem. He sighed. Well, there was no time like the present to approach his impending doom. He slid into his room and made his reluctant way down the stairs, out the door, and to Eren’s backdoor.  

Carla was waiting on the Jaeger’s screened-in back porch, the small wood stove lending the air some protection from the chill of the wind outside. Levi tried to look thoroughly chastised when he saw her, but Carla rolled her eyes and beckoned him in. She sat him down in one of their mismatched wicker chairs and then leveled a demanding hand in front of his nose. Sighing, he placed the pack of cigarettes into her palm; he could always buy more, but those fuckers were far from cheap.

But instead of crushing them or tossing them in the trash like he expected, she slid one from the pack and promptly lit up. Grinning at his dumbfounded expression, she winked and tossed the rest back, which he barely managed to fumble into a catch.

“Sometimes taking care of a teenage boy and a workaholic husband gets stressful, Levi. We all have our vices.”

Levi blinked owlishly at her for a couple more moments before smirking fondly and shaking his head. “Somehow I’m not surprised that you smoke.”

“It’s not like you could judge me.” She inclined her head at the pack still in his hands, and he shrugged. “But I have to wonder what had you hanging halfway out your window chain smoking on Christmas Eve. Must be awfully emotionally taxing to have you out in the cold.”

Levi averted her shrewd gaze in favor of picking at the fraying edges of his seat pillow. “No offense, but you’re kind of the last person I can talk to this about.” Which was too bad, really, because Carla was one of the few people he ever really felt he could get advice from.

“Is it about you and my son’s inability to get your selves together and admit your feelings already?”

Levi’s bit his tongue his head snapped up so fast. He growled, “Does everyone but me know about our apparent feelings for each other?”

She quirked an eyebrow his way. “Everyone but you and Eren.”

Levi blushed at that. Actually, it made sense that Carla would know; she somehow seemed to know everything that had ever happened ever, including all the times he and Eren had ever done something stupid and tried to hide it from her. He deflated, shoulders falling and back slumping into the chair’s cushioning. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Eren is dating Mikasa now.”

Carla’s head tilted uncertainly and she frowned. “Is he? He didn’t mention it.” She looked toward the house and made a face. “Then again, he knows how much I dislike that girl.”

Levi knew it was mean, but he felt a sort of sick satisfaction knowing that Carla didn’t like Mikasa either. Finally someone else saw through the quiet good girl image she was always fronting.

Carla was still shaking her head. “Levi, no mother wants to think their kid is an idiot, but sometimes my kid is an idiot.” Levi snorted as she continued with a long drag on her cigarette. “He doesn’t see things that are right in front of him, even when they are practically smacking him in the face. But if there’s one thing I know about that boy, it’s that he always goes after what he wants in the end, no matter how long it takes him to figure it out.”

She looked over at him, the muted winter sunlight coloring honeyed highlights in her messy hair, so like her son’s it was disorienting. “And for what it’s worth, I look forward to that day.”

Levi felt his eyes widen as his throat tightened just the tinniest bit. Damn this family and their ability to make him feel things.

“…Thanks,” he mumbled awkwardly. She really deserved more than that, but the words were lodged in his throat. Thankfully Carla was fluent in Levi-speak and smiled warmly at him.

“No problem, Levi.”

It was quiet after that, but not awkwardly so. This wasn’t the first time he’d spent a serene afternoon sitting with Carla Jaeger, and he used the time to reflect on what she’d told him.

Suddenly the stillness of the air was interrupted by the screech of the porch door and Eren’s loud footsteps. He was busy unwrapping a scarf from around his neck when he entered, but paused when he saw Levi.

“Hey Levi!” he said, a blinding smile pulling across his face. “You’ll never guess what I saw this morn--- Holy shit, Mom, what are you doing?”

Eren was staring in horror at the cigarette still burning in Carla’s hand. Carla was wearing a similar expression, and Levi guessed this was something she hadn’t really meant for Eren to see.

Levi exaggerated an eye roll and disinterested tone. “She just caught me smoking on the back porch and flipped out. I was actually to the point of shoving my lighter into my eye in the hopes that I’d black out and escape the suffering, but for once your presence actually came in handy.”

Eren seemed to buy it, face smoothing out and smile flitting back over his features. “Oh, well as long as it’s you polluting your lungs and not my mother, that’s cool.”

“Sure.” Levi stood and leisurely popped the joints in his back, throwing a conspiratorial wink at a grateful looking Carla. Turning back towards Eren, he quirked an eyebrow. “I’m starving. Do you have any cereal?”

Eren nodded. Walking through their back door and into the house with the kid trailing behind, Levi called, “It’s been nice, Carla. Thanks for the talk.” He hoped she understood that underneath the sarcasm was completely sincere sentiment.

“Remember what I said, Levi.”

Levi spared a glance back. Carla smiled warmly at him and then nodded at Eren, raising her eyebrows. Levi scoffed, but smiled back lightly anyway.

“Can you and my mom stop having eyebrow conversations, I’m right here you know.”

Levi elbowed Eren in the ribs. “I like her better than you. Get over it.”

“Oh trust me, I’m working on it. It’s been a subject of my therapy sessions for years.”

They both made their way into Carla’s kitchen and Eren hopped up onto the counter while Levi searched for something to eat. “So, how was Mikasa’s?” Levi would rather not know the answer to that, actually, but he could be a supportive friend. Sometimes.

With the mention of Mikasa, however, Eren quickly averted his eyes and swung his feet against the counter restlessly. “Oh, you know. Cool.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed at the Captain Crunch box he was holding; that was a pretty shifty answer. He retained his uninterested demeanor as he made his way to the fridge. “What’d you guys do?”

“Nothing much. Watched some Netflix, hung out. It was cool.”

Levi’s back stiffened and he nearly crushed the milk he pulled from the fridge. He wasn’t stupid: no one got nervous when talking about Netflix unless they were just using it as an excuse for more nefarious activities. He’d known that Eren and Mikasa were going to get to the Netflix and chill phase (and even thinking that phrase made him want to vomit), but he’d thought he’d have more time to mentally prepare for it. More than that though, he was pissed that Eren still wouldn’t tell him they were dating. He was a big boy, he could handle the news. Yeah, he’d be a little bitter, but it’s not like he’d actually show that to Eren. The kid was just being weird about the whole thing.

Hauling the milk to the counter, he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He’d just play the whole thing off; if Eren didn’t want to talk about it, then they wouldn’t talk about it. “I hope you didn’t make any plans with Mikasa tonight. Izzie would freak if you didn’t come to her Christmas recital.”

Eren scoffed. “As if I could forget--- she’s told me at least seven times. Not to mention the fliers she left in my locker, the mailbox, the fridge, under the front door, the magazine rack in the bathroom.” He ticked each one off on a finger before pausing to laugh. “I caught her trying to shove some into my mom’s delivery boxes--- you gotta admit, with that kind of cheeky persistence kid has a bright future as a telemarketer.”

Levi grunted, returning the milk to the fridge and jamming a spoon into his Captain Crunch. He made to pass by Eren, bowl in hand, but was stopped when a leg shot out in front of him and caught him in the middle.

“Hey, you mad at me or something?”

Levi lifted his gaze. Eren was chewing on his lower lip, eyes lowered uncertainly.

“No.”

Eren made a disbelieving noise and Levi huffed in irritation. “Everything’s fine. Just haven’t seen you that much these past couple of days.”  The last was mumbled to his chest, crossness bleeding into his tone.

Eren’s back straightened, exaggerating his already large height advantage over Levi, and he shifted guiltily. “Oh. I’m sorry, Lev. I’ve just been kind of busy with this thing and…”

Levi shrugged through the disappointment he felt pooling in his gut, turning so he wouldn’t have to meet Eren’s puppy dog eyes. “I get it. I’m not your only friend. You don’t have to waste your entire break with me.” As much as he’d wanted Eren to tell him about Mikasa, he suddenly didn’t want to have this conversation.

“No!” Levi’s gaze snapped back to Eren, who looked sheepish at his outburst but resolute. “It’s not that, it’s just been…” He broke off again, hands clenching in frustration. “It’s not about wanting to see other friends, okay? You’re still my number one, you know that.”

Levi’s chest warmed, even if Eren hadn’t given him much. At least he was still Eren’s best friend; honestly, that was more than he could hope for. He shrugged his shoulders again, this time with much less antagonism. “Yeah, sure kid.”

Eren grinned, and Levi couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly. Eren always was one to casually slip by conflict. Clapping his hands, Eren slid from the counter and grabbed his arm. “Good, because we have to talk about what kind of cookies we’re making for Santa tonight. Last year we really brought it with the red velvets, but I was thinking this year we’d go the more traditional route with this candy cane fusion recipe I came across…”

Levi let himself be dragged towards his cupboards, Eren’s cookie babble washing over him in pleasant waves. They still hadn’t really talked about the Mikasa thing, but Levi wasn’t going to push it. As long as the kid was willing to give him some of his time, he’d take what he could get.

***

“Levi, check me out!”

Levi braced for impact as a heavy shape bulldozed into his side and knocked him to his bed. Hanji straddled his waist, straightening their back and grinning from their vantage point above him. They spread their arms wide.

“Look, I’m all dressed up!”

Levi eyed their khaki trousers and dark sweater disinterestedly. “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

They lowered a hand to their hip and cocked their head haughtily. “Don’t lie, you’d totally do the do with me if it weren’t for a certain neighbor boy you have your eye on.”

Levi shoved them over the side of the bed, ignoring their fervent cackling in favor of rubbing at his eyes and cursing his choice in friends. Their head popped up over the side of the bed, eyes dancing with mirth.

“I noticed you dressed up all prettily too.”

Levi scoffed, turning his head pointedly away from Hanji. “Well, we’re supposed to look nice for the recital.”

“Yeah,” they said, bouncing on the bed beside him, “But you look _extra_ nice. Trying to impress someone, Levi?”

“Shut up.”

Levi really didn’t think his outfit was too different from what he normally wore. Yeah, he was wearing a belt and nice shoes, but the loose black sweater and khakis combo was pretty much his winter wardrobe staple. And maybe he’d taken a little time to comb through his hair a little and _maybe_ he’d stolen Izzie’s makeup bag so he could use a little bit of eyeliner, but really, it wasn’t for any special reason. Sometimes he just liked to dress up, okay?

 Whatever nonsense Hanji was about to spew in response to his uncomfortableness was interpreted by his cellphone ringtone, and he silently thanked whatever deity was watching over him for guarding him from Hanji tonight.

He spared a glance at the caller ID and answered on the second ring. “It’s not that formal, so you don’t have to wear a tie.”

“Oh thank God,” Eren gushed over the line and Levi chuckled affectionately. “I hate putting on nice clothes. They make me feel like I’m going to the middle school winter dance again.”

Levi threw an arm over his eyes, groaning. “Would you let that memory die? Every time I think about it it’s like I can feel that kid’s puke on my shoes again.”

Eren giggled. “You took a three hour shower when we got back. I remember because your mom threw a fit about the wasted hot water.”

Levi snorted and Hanji looked at him knowingly. He frowned and waved them off, sitting up and drawing a knee to his chest. “Yeah, well she raised me to be a diva. I don’t feel sorry for her.”

“Your poor mother,” Eren muttered. “Anyway, help me with clothes. Green or navy?”

“How am I supposed to know without looking?”

“Oh, hold up!” There was a rustling from the other side of the line followed by a thump. “Okay, check it out--- which one?”

Levi glanced out his window and rolled his eyes. Eren was visible in his own window, a shirt held in each hand and a pleading expression on his face. Levi was about to make a scathing comment on both shirts when he noticed that Eren’s torso was bare save for a towel slung around his neck. His mouth went dry and he tried not to gape, but the kid had really filled out in the past few months and he was having a hard time not blurting out something stupid about the width of his shoulders. With the continued silence on his part, Eren started to look a little uncertain, but thankfully Hanji saved him from further embarrassment.

“Ow ow! Hottie alert! Take it off!”

Or not.  

Eren jumped when Hanji popped up beside Levi in the window, his yelp loud enough for Hanji to hear through the phone speakers.

Hanji giggled and Levi couldn’t help but snicker into his palm. Eren looked at them both reproachfully, a blush stealing across his cheeks.

“Yeah, laugh it up, guys,” he said into the phone sullenly. “Sexual harassment is real funny business.”

 Hanji grabbed the phone from Levi’s hand. “Ah, don’t freak out, Eren. Levi and I were just admiring the view.” They finished with an exaggerated wink. Levi couldn’t hear how Eren replied, but judging by the way he was covering his face with a hand, he thought it was thoroughly embarrassed. 

Levi pulled the phone back to his mouth, Hanji’s hand and all. “Pick the navy one, it brings out your eyes. And be in the living room in five or we’re leaving without you.”

With that he ended the call and pulled Hanji from the room. Eren deserved some time to stitch his dignity back together in peace.

Kuchel and Carla were already in the living room when they got there, gossiping about some neighbor or other. Apparently the Rivia’s were on again, but that was looking to be short lived if the cop car pulled up in front of their house was any indication.

“Well someone looks nice,” his mother drawled when she saw him, a smile curving her lips wickedly. Beside her, Carla hid a smirk behind her hand, an all too knowing look evident in her eyes. When Hanji clomped in behind him Kuchel cooed, “Oh Hanji, you look really nice as well. Are you guys trying to make us look old?”

“No, Levi is just trying to court Eren like the awkward llama he is.”

Levi didn’t deign to acknowledge either of them, instead flinging himself down on the couch and whipping out his phone. He’d rather kill the time trolling innocent people on social media than interacting with his family.

Hanji joined him on the couch, but addressed Kuchel and Carla. “Were you talking about those people next door again? What’s up with them this time?”

Carla sighed. “Oh, they’re just fighting per usual. Pretty sure Geralt called the sheriff on Yen again, but he never ends up pressing charges so nothing can be done. Poor thing…”

Kuchel spoke up then. “Cynthia almost called the cops the other day. She heard someone break into her house at night, but it was really just the neighbor kid breaking into Cynthia’s son’s room to sleep in his bed.”

That caught Levi’s attention and he peered up from his phone. He knew which show she was talking about. “Mom, Cynthia doesn’t have a son.” Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Eren slipping into the living room, panting as if he’d run the distance between the houses. He was wearing the navy shirt and Levi had been right—it made his eyes shine. “Are you sure you don’t have the wrong show?”

She blinked owlishly at him and then snapped her fingers. “No, you’re right---that was real life. Yeah, Eren did that in September.”

Levi wasn’t sure he had heard right, but both Hanji and Carla doubled over in laughter. Eren looked vaguely confused as he edged closer to all of them. “What did I do in September?”

Kuchel eyed him. “Broke into Levi’s bedroom to sleep in his bed.”

Eren paled before flushing beet red in mortification. Levi was almost afraid he was going to pass out the blood flowed to his face so quickly.

“You really need to work on your stealth, kid. I heard you from a mile away.” Kuchel didn’t really seem too concerned that Eren had broken into her house. Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time it had happened, though it was the first where Levi hadn’t been there as well.

Hanji, the sick bastard, was already drawing up to pull the maximum level of discomfiture out of the situation. “Aw, did little Eren miss his Levi? Do we need to start sending care packages home with Levi’s used t-shirts for you to sleep with?”

Levi grimaced. Hanji didn’t have to be vulgar; his dirty shirts wouldn’t be going anywhere but the laundry hamper.

“It was a weak moment in my life, shut up!” Eren’s embarrassment was warring with his anger, shoulders hunching self-consciously even as his clenched fists seared white at his sides.

“Hey now,” Kuchel began, resting a hand on Eren’s shoulder and turning a reproachful eye on the others. Levi thought for a moment that she was actually going to be the adult for once, but was proved wrong when she opened her mouth. “Let’s not make fun of Eren’s attachment issues; we’ve all been at that point where breaking the law is an easier coping mechanism than dealing with real life.” Her voice trailed off as she gazed into the distance, and Levi hoped she wasn’t thinking back on her stripper days again. Fuck if he could deal with that mental trauma again.

Eren shot a timid look Levi’s way. Levi rolled his eyes, but offered him a weak shrug to let him know he wasn’t bothered. If Levi’d had access to Eren’s bed during the first couple of weeks of college, he’d probably have slept in it too. It also made him feel a little better about his own poor coping skills; at least his vice led to lung cancer and not a felony. Eren seemed to let out a breath and turned back to his tormentors with a squared set of shoulders.

“Anyway, if you’re all about done, we should probably head out to Izzie’s recital. We wouldn’t want to be late.” With that, he sauntered out the front door and to the car, nose high and dignity cradled daintily to his chest. Levi, Hanji, and the two older women all exchanged amused glances before following after him.

When they arrived at the recital hall, Levi groaned at the sheer amount of people milling around. What was worse was that he happened to know the majority of them, and was thus stuck making small talk while his mother bought them all tickets. Beside him, both Eren and Hanji seemed to be enjoying themselves, flitting from one conversation to the next. Levi just congratulated himself on refraining from committing homicide and waited for the torture to end.

After an eternity, they finally entered the theater. Kuchel and Carla veered off for some friends they knew while Hanji, Eren, and Levi grabbed seats near the back of the audience. Hanji was bouncing excitedly in their seat, eyes darting all over the stage.

“I’ve never been to a ballet before! I’ve heard _The Nutcracker_ is pretty good too! Do you know what it’s about?”

Between them Eren raised his shoulders. “One time I listened to that Pentatonix song. That counts for something, right?”

“I saw the Barbie movie version.” Levi offered, and both Eren and Hanji started giggling at him. “What? Izzie liked Barbie, okay?” It was a lie--- Izzie had thought Barbie was a poser, but Levi wasn’t going to tell them he’d thought the nutcracker prince was hot.

“Whatever Levi, we all know you thought the nutcracker prince was hot.”

Dammit.

Just then the lights went down and a hush fell over the audience. Levi sighed internally and settled down for the long haul. He’d been to enough of Izzie’s recitals for the novelty to have worn off, and he knew that the next three hours would basically be spent being confused as hell about the plot and questioning how the male dancers got away with letting their junk be exposed for the entire world to see.

Sparing a glance beside him, he wasn’t surprised to find Eren mirroring his slumped position in his chair. Eren hadn’t been spared from Izzie’s never-ending slew of recitals and performances growing up, and he’d become just as jaded as Levi when dealing with anything ballet related.

Hanji, on the other hand, was completely enraptured. By the time the first dance had passed, they were leaning as far forward as their chair allowed them to, hands steepled under their chin and glasses flashing in the stage lights’ reflections. Levi had to hide an amused snort just imagining the research they would do on aerial dynamics and ballet subculture as soon as they returned home.

Eren looked over at him then, a sly grin stealing across his face. His eyes flicked to the scene on stage depicting the fight between the Mouse King and the Nutcracker and he leaned into Levi’s space. “Theory Number 1: The little girl suffered some major sexual trauma in her childhood and the fight between the Nutcracker and that mouse guy represents her inner turmoil over how she should view her attacker now. Accept or decline?”

Levi didn’t remove his eyes from the stage, angling his head so that his mouth was next to Eren’s ear. “Accept, though I’ll raise you one and add that her assaulter was that creepy-ass, toy-making godfather guy.”

“Ah the distant relative, a tried and true favorite for sexual assault,” Eren breathed, bringing a hand to his chin and tapping at his lips. “A bit obvious, though. Perhaps the brother with the anger complex?”

“Closer, but still a little amateur. How about the mother? Maybe the mouse represents the hidden dangers of meek little housewives in the Victorian era?”

Eren snorted, earning them a harsh shush from the row in front of them. Levi shared an unconcerned look with Eren, and neither bothered to lower their voices as they continued their game. It was something they had developed long ago in order to survive hours upon hours of dress rehearsals, recitals, and auditions. Each would come up with their own idea of what was really going on in the scene and allow the other to reject, accept, or add their own ideas. The game usually just ended in them making a variety of bad ballet puns, but it passed the time and sometimes even yielded some good inside jokes.

“Theory Number Two,” Levi continued. “The entire thing is just a dream, read: a cheap plot device used by the author to wrap up the show.”

“Levi, that is literally the plot of the show. I thought you saw the movie?”

“It was Barbie. She probably changed the plot to deliver a heartwarming message on the power of friendship and puppies or something,” Levi said defensively. “How about the girl is tripping some major balls because she broke into her rich parent’s mushroom stash. Better?”

Eren tutted disapprovingly. “ _Alice in Wonderland._ ”

Levi exhaled harshly. “Okay, true love---”

“Every Disney movie ever.”

“Dammit Eren.” Levi let his head thunk against the back of his seat. Someone in front of them shushed them again, and Levi growled, “You shut up. Can’t you see I’m trying to be ground-breakingly original here?”

“Hey, don’t worry, Lev,” Eren teased. “Not all of us can be creative geniuses.”

“I hope you’re not referring to yourself. Need I remind you who named their goldfish Swimmy?”

Eren brought a hand to his chest, mock outrage evident in his tone. “Swimmy was an awesome name! Besides, do you not remember Shithead?”

“He was a dumb dog, what did you expect me to call him?”

Just then the scene on stage switched, interrupting them, as a new set of dancers dressed as snowflakes swirled to mainstage. Levi spotted Izzie near the back, flaming hair pulled back into a severe bun, but still recognizable by the huge smile she wasn’t supposed to be wearing. Well, that and the almost obscene way she was moving her body in steps that the others made graceful. Every spin was accompanied by a hip sway or shimmy that Levi was confident wasn’t a part of the choreography (an idea made more likely by the death glares being shot her way by the other dancers). Levi had to give the current choreographer some credit; they’d really tried to hide Izzie in the back there, but there really wasn’t any way to conceal that level of sass and booty swinging. It was a long standing joke in the family that Izzie would have been more suited for hip hop where she could gyrate on stage as much as she wanted, but she’d always insisted that she was a ballerina through and through. Levi didn’t judge--- if that was what she wanted to do he’d support it fully.

“GO IZZIE! PLIÉ THAT GRAND JETÉ GIRL!”

And so would Eren, apparently. At the outburst, Izzie’s head snapped up and she scanned the audience until she found them near the back. She grinned hugely and quickly waved before returning to her twirling. The other members of the audience were less amused, a man in the row in front of them shooting them a dark look.

“Eren, you’re upsetting the patrons.”

“I’m just adding a little spice to the scene. You have to admit, Baldy there could use some excitement in his life.”

Said balding man who had shushed them before turned harshly in his seat, spitting out, “I can hear you, you know.”

Eren threw up his hands in placation until the man turned around again, muttering to himself about a lost generation and not understanding true art.

“Someone is living out their vicarious fantasies through children prancing around in leotards and tights,” Levi said loud enough for everyone around them to hear. The man’s ears flared red, but he didn’t turn around again. Eren snickered, a wicked smile stretching his lips. 

“Theory Number Three,” Levi continued. “Baldy’s mom wouldn’t let him dance ballet so he became a high school drama teacher who feeds off the failed Broadway dreams of children.”

“I bet he’s the teacher that uses the word salty in everyday conversation.”

“How else do you expect him to connect with a lost generation?”

The man finally broke, twisting in his seat and pointing at the two of them with a shaking hand. “I have had enough. I do _not_ have to take this from two punk ass kids who know nothing about my life or the finer points of theater.”

 Eren shrugged. “I beg to differ--- we seem to know quite a bit about your life judging by how upset you’re getting.”

“What are two teenage boys doing here anyway?” Baldy continued. “I should have you arrested for ogling these young girls when they’re just trying to do what they love.”

“Projecting much?” Levi drawled, causing the man to flush an even angrier shade of red. They seemed to be drawing quite a bit of attention now, but Levi really couldn’t care less. This was the most fun he’d had at a recital for ages.

“And hoodlums, both of you I’m sure,” the man spewed. “I bet that gash on your forehead was from a gang fight, wasn’t it?” He gestured to the still healing cut on Levi’s forehead.

“You know what, he fought in the fiery jungles of ‘Nam and suffered this horrible war wound for our country just to come home for people to treat him like this?” Eren put on his best self-righteous look, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. “No. I want to see a formal apology right now. Don’t think I won’t call the VA.”

Levi let his face draw serious, a haunted look coming into his eyes. “I’m beginning to feel a flashback coming on. I can’t be held responsible for what I do during a PTSD episode.”

Eren looked like he was struggling not to break character and laugh, his exaggerated frown wobbling. He hid his face in Levi’s arm, shoulders shaking while Levi continued to stare the man down.

“You can’t just make light of something like that!” Baldy was sputtering, so livid his lips were turning purple, but he suddenly perked up and looked Levi straight in the eye, saying, “Just because the girl you’re here for dances like a whore---”

Levi saw red and snapped before the guy could even finish. “The fuck you just say?”

Beside him Eren had sat up straight, his rage showing pure and unadulterated on his face. Levi knew his face was just as carefully blank as always, but there must have been something in his eyes because the man suddenly sunk back a little in his seat.

Guy had a death wish, though, because he continued, “Well, yeah. Obviously the girl has no talent except shaking her ass.”

“You cowardly piece of shi---”

“Eren,” Levi interrupted, voice cutting razor sharp. “Don’t waste your time on him. We’ll go home tonight to a home-cooked meal with our families. He’ll have a meal of microwaved takeout and bourbon all alone in an empty house, the ghosts of his hopes and dreams his only companions. You don’t need to insult him. He has enough self-hatred and loathing to cover that himself.”

The man’s face had long ago drained of color and he was staring in horror at the both of them. Without uttering a sound, he gingerly stood from his seat and walked stiffly from the theater, gait stilted like he expected a blow from behind. Levi retained his death glare until he caught Eren’s eye. They then both started snickering into their palms being careful not to let Baldy see them.

“That was perfect,” Eren whispered, hand fisting in Levi’s sweater sleeve. “He probably wet his pants.”

“With the way he was walking, it was probably the other end.”

Eren just laughed louder. He then reached into the satchel he’d brought with them and pulled out a bag of popcorn. He took Levi’s palm and poured a generous handful onto it. “Now that deserves a reward, my friend.”

They both settled back into their chairs, the bag of popcorn shared between them, ready to watch the rest of the show. They were interrupted, however, when a couple of theater attendants sidled up to them along the aisle.

Eren quickly tossed the bag of popcorn to the ground where it scattered across the aisle. “That was there when we got here.”

“Those are the ones. They are being loud and obnoxious and blatantly threatened my life.” Baldy was behind the two attendants, arms crossed and looking self-satisfied now that he had backup.

“Um, sorry boys, but we’re going to have to ask you two to leave,” one of the attendants said, scratching at his head and avoiding eye contact. “Theater policy, ya know?”

Eren and Levi shared a brief glance before Eren shrugged and stood up. Levi took his time, maintaining eye contact with an uncomfortable looking Baldy the entire time. As they passed him, Levi realized Baldy was even shorter than him and smirked. Looking down, he purred, “Enjoy the show.”

The man nearly whimpered and Levi felt smugly satisfied as he trailed after Eren. He stopped in front of Hanji.

“Come on, freak. It’s time to go.”

Hanji’s gaze didn’t deviate from the stage, so Levi snapped a finger in front of their face. “Hello?”

One of the attendants came up beside Hanji, bending a little to ask, “Excuse me, are you with these two?”

Hanji didn’t bother moving their eyes from the stage. “Nope. Never seen them before in my life.”

“Oh, come on,” Levi snapped as the attendant began to usher him and Eren out the room. “Hanji! You can’t be serious.”

Hanji’s gaze didn’t waver from where it was fixed on the ballet, but a small, demonic smile did make an appearance on their lips. Levi grinded his teeth but let himself be manhandled out the lobby of the theater and into the cold outside. They all paused outside the doors, the theater attendants apologizing but saying they couldn’t come back inside. When they left, Levi met Eren’s eyes and they both grimaced.

“Iz is gonna kill us, isn’t she?” Eren said.

Levi nodded slowly. “We’re going to have to make it up to her somehow…”

They both paused, thinking, before simultaneously catching the other’s eyes and saying, “Cupcakes.”

“Ru’s is just down the street,” Eren remarked, pulling on his gloves as he motioned to the street corner. “We could make a grab for whatever they have left and be back before the last act.”

Ru’s was the local bakery, though they didn’t usually deign to buy from there. It wasn’t that the goods were bad; Eren and Levi just refused to eat bakery items from anyone but Carla. As Eren so eloquently put it, they weren’t going to fuck around with the competition, no matter how phenomenal their cupcakes were rumored to be. Levi almost felt a little guilty being inside the building, but they were in and out fast enough that he didn’t really have time to think too much on it.

 Back outside, they set out at a leisurely stroll, Levi silently commending himself for sliding on his trench coat before leaving the house. Beside him, Eren wrestled with the box of cakes for a moment before handing Levi a white one with a large frosting snowflake on top. He shrugged in response to Levi’s questioning gaze. “I saw you eyeing the vanilla bean ones. I mean, I don’t agree with your life choices, but who am I to judge a man’s cupcake tastes.”

Levi gingerly took the sweet, nodding his thanks. He hadn’t even realized he’d wanted one until Eren had pointed it out, but the kid did always know him better than he knew himself. Plucking another cake from the box, Eren began munching on his own strawberry one, icing catching on the edges of his lips.

Levi desperately wanted to reach up and wipe the mess away, let his fingers linger over the kid’s warm lips, but he didn’t think that would go over well. Not before, and especially not now that Eren was dating Mikasa. His eyes must have lingered a moment too long, however, because Eren quirked his head, a question clear in his eyes.

“You’re being a pig,” Levi criticized, mentally slapping himself for being such an idiot.

Eren immediately reached for his face, fingers coming back smudged with pink. “Fuck.” He scrubbed at his mouth, only succeeding in smearing the frosting more, and he turned to grin at Levi with pink teeth. “I feel like this is a metaphor for my life.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You and me both.” He gave in to the temptation to reach up and swipe the last of the frosting from Eren’s mouth, trying not to let his fingers rest on the warm skin for too long. “There, you freak. Try not to make any more messes, yeah?”

Licking the frosting from his thumb, he finished the rest of his cupcake and dusted the crumbs from his hands. When he glanced back up, Eren was just staring at him, his own cupcake half-finished and forgotten in his hand.      

“What?” Levi snapped defensively. He reached a hand up to check his own face but it came back clean.

An unhurried smile stole across Eren’s face and he shook his head. “Nothing.” He didn’t say anything more, so Levi returned his attention to the ground before him.

 It was almost a nice night out, air clear with the winter chill but no wind to make the bite unbearable. Snow flurries were drifting down here and there, but it seemed the snow couldn’t commit to any single pace. The night was late enough that most people were home in bed waiting for Christmas morning, and Levi could almost hear the buzz of anticipation ringing in the air. As they passed through a gap between streetlamps, Eren suddenly threw out a hand to halt him. Levi shot him a look and followed his gaze to the sky.

Between a break in the clouds, Levi could see the stars, and his breath caught in his throat. There were a million of them visible in the frostbitten air, and Levi had almost forgotten how beautiful the sky was without the light pollution of the city blotting them out. He probably looked stupidly awestruck, could feel the telltale pull of it across his face, but couldn’t really care less.

“I’ve missed this,” he breathed.

“Me too.”

Tearing his gaze from the vista above, he found Eren’s gaze already on him. A snowflake drifted lazily down and made its home on the tip of one of Eren’s eyelashes, glistening every time he blinked. There was something warm blooming in his chest the longer Eren gazed at him with that soft look in his eyes, and Levi was feeling strangely reckless with it. Before he knew what he was doing, he’d reached a hand up and was tucking a stray piece of fringe behind Eren’s ear. His breath stuttered when he realized what he’d done, and he quickly let his arm drop back down to his side. Eren looked vaguely shocked as well, but his eyes sharpened in determination.

“Levi…” he trailed off before trying again, voice more resolute. “Levi, I have to tell you something.”

Levi waited, anticipation building in his chest as their breath mingled in the scant space between them.

“There’s something I’ve kept from you, something pretty big. But you deserve to know. I don’t like keeping secrets, especially from you, but it’s just… it’s been really hard to figure out how to tell you and I didn’t want it to make things weird in case…” He paused, mouth twisting dejectedly. “Well, just in case. But it’s not fair to you, so...”

And Levi’s heart dropped. He’d been such an idiot. For a moment he’d actually convinced himself that the look in Eren’s eyes mirrored his own, that he could actually get what he wanted for once. But with the way Eren was looking at him like he was afraid of him, it was clear he’d just blindly been seeing what he’d wanted to. He’d made the kid uncomfortable enough that he felt he had to tell Levi he was dating someone else. God, could Levi be any more selfish? He should be happy that Eren was happy, and he obviously was since he was always off to Mikasa’s house now, but instead he could only feel an aching disappointment flaring deep in his chest.

Eren sucked in another breath and Levi threw a hand up, effectively cutting him off. He wasn’t going to force the kid to lay it out for him.

“I know, Eren.”

Eren’s face went carefully blank. “You…know?”

“Yeah, I…” Levi drew in his own harsh breath, gaze dropping to his feet. “I already know, okay? You don’t have to tell me.”

Eren’s eyes were wide and he stuttered, “I…how?”

Levi wanted to laugh, but he was sure it would have come out strangled. Instead he tried to force his voice to sound good-natured and failed by a long shot. “It was pretty obvious, Eren.”

He managed to look up in time to catch Eren’s stricken expression, but the kid’s mask flew up fast enough to cause Levi to question what he’d really seen.

“Oh.” His face remained carefully blank. It was frustrating, especially since Levi was so used to being able to watch every emotion Eren felt flit across his face. “Levi, I’m sorry---”

“No! There’s---look, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Levi hurried to interrupt. God, he was making this super awkward. “Like you said earlier, you’re still my number one, yeah? This doesn’t change our friendship. I swear I won’t, like, make it weird or anything.”

Eren had started nodding somewhere around the middle of Levi’s response, studiously avoiding Levi’s gaze. By the end he was biting hard at his bottom lip, and Levi was afraid he was going to tear clear through.

“Okay,” Eren said, voice rough. He cleared his throat before repeating, “Okay.”

Levi frowned. Eren looked a lot more upset than someone who had to tell their possessive friend they were dating someone. “Eren, is everything okay?”

Eren’s gaze snapped up at that, razor sharp, but softened when it met his own. “Yeah,” he offered with a wavering smile. “It’s okay.”

He cleared his throat again and offered the box of cupcakes to Levi. “Here, tell Izzie I’m sorry about the recital.” He started to back up and Levi tried to grab for his arm but was dodged.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Gonna walk home--- need to clear my head a little.” Eren’s voice sounded normal, but Levi swore he could see a shimmer to his eyes as he turned and began the trek down the street.

“It’s a two mile walk, Eren,” Levi called after him, trying desperately to figure out why Eren was leaving. What the hell had he said? “Just---can we talk about this? What’s going on?”

Eren merely raised a hand and waved Levi’s worries off, shoulders hunched stiffly against the cold. Levi clutched the cake box to his chest as he watched Eren until he disappeared around the corner. The snow started to come down harder around him, but Levi was barely aware of it pooling around the soles of his shoes. Exhaling roughly, he watched his breath unfurl and drift toward the open sky.

What the fuck had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting so close to the end, guys! Probably just one more chapter and possibly an epilogue to go after this!


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas day (and consequently his birthday) came and went about as quickly as the rest of Levi’s break seemed to be going.

Hanji had woken him before eight o’clock, claiming that they needed to get an early scope on Santa’s haul so they could pick the best presents. It had taken quite a bit of explaining for them to understand that it wasn’t a survival of the fittest kind of event and that Santa brought individual presents for everyone. He still thought his mother was going a little overboard with the whole “give the Jewish kid a great first Christmas” idea, but Hanji seemed to love it and Levi didn’t mind getting extra presents from Santa as well.

The Ackermans and Jaegers tended to celebrate their Christmas days together, so both families usually gathered around a huge meal provided almost entirely by Carla and spent the afternoon watching kitschy Christmas movies and gorging themselves. Anytime anyone even attempted to wish Levi a happy birthday, he would studiously ignore them until they took the hint and dropped it. He was just glad he shared a birthday with Jesus; people were much more concerned with celebrating the birthday of the man who decided their eternal fate over Levi’s, and he was very much okay with that. The day also included an exchange of presents, though Levi was surprised when he didn’t get one from Eren.

Levi hadn’t really known how to act around the kid, but he had almost been back to his normal self the entire day, if not a little forcefully chipper. Levi knew he should probably bring the recital up, especially since Eren had seemed so upset afterward, but he hated conflict and if whatever had happened had just blown over he’d be more than grateful. Eren had never not given Levi a present though, and Levi stressed himself out worrying over it until Eren had smiled sheepishly at him and said Levi’s wasn’t finished yet. Feeling relieved, Levi had made a jab at his preparation skills, but Eren had shrugged and turned away.

The rest of the week passed by in a similar fashion. Eren wasn’t openly ignoring or avoiding him, but Levi had a hard time catching him alone. He continued to skip out in the mornings in favor of spending time at Mikasa’s house, which only served to irritate Levi more, but he’d promised he wouldn’t make it weird so he wasn’t going to push the issue. It had really put Levi in a bad mood, and he’d taken it out on himself with a self-imposed isolation sentence to his room and limited smoking breaks.

Hanji and Izzie were surprisingly helpful during this time. They made sure he occasionally left his room to converse with other humans throughout the day. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was usually pretty grateful when Hanji would force him to take them out to eat or when Izzie would start a Tetris marathon.

He was a little annoyed, however, when they decided to gang up on him.

“Come on, Levi,” Izzie whined, sprawling across his lap and assaulting him with wide, pleading eyes. “You’ve got to go--- it’s tradition!”

“Yeah,” Hanji agreed from their perch above him on the couch’s back. “You can’t piss on tradition!”

“That’s not even the quote.” Levi fought their arms as they tried to loop them around his neck. “And you hadn’t heard of the party until this morning, Hanji.”

“Yeah, well, you’re my ticket in so you have to go.”

Levi dropped the book he had been reading and crossed his arms. “Have either of you considered the possibility that I just really don’t want to go?”

“Of course we’ve considered it,” Isabel chimed brightly.

Hanji brought their face in beside Levi’s own. “We just don’t care.”

Levi sighed. The two had been badgering him for days to go to Jean’s New Year’s Eve party. It actually was a tradition in their friend group to go, which coincidentally didn’t directly include Hanji or Isabel. Levi was pretty sure the two were more inclined to get him to go so they could rather than for him to have any fun.

But he wasn’t going to let them sway him and that was final. While Marco’s party hadn’t been particularly bad, it hadn’t been fun either, and he’d rather not play babysitter for a bunch of drunken brats again. Besides, he was in such a mood that he hated everything at the moment and he’d rather not let everyone else know how deeply his bitch streak ran.

Large green eyes suddenly popped up in front of his slate gray ones. “Levi, as your sister it is my duty to ensure you don’t become a hermit before the age of 40---”

“Good to know I only have to bide my time until 40---”

“And,” she continued, “I just can’t let you be a weirdo and stay in with mom and the cats tonight. And if you’re a good Big Bro, you won’t force me to either. I have waited all year to wear my cat ears headband and not be called a neko and you’re not gonna ruin this for me. Now agree you’ll go out with us so we can start getting ready!”

Levi paused, taking in both of their hopeful expressions. He made a show of sagging his shoulders and heaving a put upon sigh, the picture of defeat. When they both began cheering he took great joy in pushing Izzie off his lap and proclaiming, “No.”

They both wailed from the couch as he stood and ambled over to where one of their cats was sunning itself in the window seat. He scratched at her belly until she rolled over and stretched her paws over her head, blinking at him sleepily. “I wouldn’t mind staying in with you tonight,” he murmured. “Get a head start on being a crazy cat lady. It’s the family business you know.”  

Just then he saw Eren pulling into his driveway through the window. Levi smirked when he hit the trash bin on the way in; he could almost hear the swear words Eren was mouthing as he jumped out of the car and assessed the damage. Looking this cute, Levi could almost forgive the kid for spending the morning with Mikasa again. Eren looked up and caught his eye then and blushed, but quickly straightened and raised a finger signaling Levi to wait a moment. Levi quirked an eyebrow as Eren dived into the front seat of his car and pawed through the mess on the floor before wiggling out and jogging to the Ackerman’s front door. Levi heard the door open and shut and made a mental note to hound his mom about forgetting to lock it again.

“Hey guys!” Eren greeted as he entered the living room, a trail of snow following in his wake. Levi narrowed his eyes at the mess, but decided to cut Eren some slack---they didn’t seem to be on the best of terms right now and he wasn’t going to do anything to escalate the tension.

“My mom accidently made an extra box of cinnamon rolls if anybody wants one.”

The box was immediately out of his grasp and being ripped apart.

“Oh my gosh, these are amazing, Eren,” Hanji gushed, crumbs spewing from their mouth. Isabel was in a similar state, fingers sticky with icing and mouth stuffed full.

“Um, guys?” Eren hedged, looking a little disturbed. “There’s enough for everyone. You don’t have to rush.”

Levi came to stand by Eren. “Let them. If they choke maybe they’ll stop annoying the shit out of me.”

Izzie’s head snapped up and Levi briefly considered calling an exorcist.

“That reminds me!” she crowed. “Eren you have to help us; Levi is being a baby and saying he’s not going to Jean’s tonight.”

“What?” Eren turned toward him, looking incredulous. “It’s tradition!”

“That’s what I told him!”

“Levi, you can’t just stay in tonight.” The kid looked affronted. “It’s New Year’s! Everybody goes out on New Year’s!”

Levi rolled his eyes. Leave it to Izzie to bring the big guns in. “Yeah, well, not me. I’ll hang out with Mom or something. We can break out the box set of Grey’s Anatomy, cry over some cheap box wine, get some real quality parent child bonding time in discussing our failed stripper careers and interest in cats. It’ll be great.”

Eren brought a hand to his hip, eyes narrowing dangerously, and Levi knew he was fucked. “You told Armin and Marco you would go. Gonna go back on that promise?”

“I didn’t tell them…” Levi began, but upon reflection he vaguely recalled agreeing to go the night of Marco’s party. Shit. “I can’t be held responsible for what I said that night. I was under the influence.”

“Oh, and what influence was that?”

“Secondhand teen angst.”

Eren sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose, and Levi wavered. He knew Eren really did want him to go, and it would be one of the last nights they had together before he had to get back to school. Besides, Levi had somehow upset Eren the other night, and if this could make up for it he was willing to deal with some drunken high schoolers and bad booze for the night.

Eren must have sensed his weakening resolve because he unleashed wide, pleading eyes on him and bit at his lower lip.

“Please, Lev?”

He was weak. He was so, so weak.

“Fine,” he bit out. Hanji and Isabel cheered and Eren smiled gratefully at him. His legs felt a little weak being on the receiving end of that smile, and he mentally berated himself for being such a pansy. Did he mention he was weak?

“Izzie, get your neko ears ready, because we are going to par-tay tonight!” Hanji squawked, dragging a giggling Isabel up the stairs presumably to change. That left the two of them alone, with Levi wondering if he should feel awkward or not. It was the first time it’d been just the two of them since their weird non-fight on Christmas Eve, the first time Eren had deigned to really meet his gaze, so he thought it was appropriate for the encounter to feel a little strange. 

Eren seemed to feel the same way, because he shuffled his feet for a moment before smiling overly cheerfully and saying, “I’m glad you’re going tonight. Everyone will want to see you again before you leave.”

“Yeah, this break really flew by.” It was a partial lie; the break _had_ flown by, but only until the last week. Then it had sucked.

“Yeah,” Eren exhaled, and it fell quiet again.

Eren shuffled around a bit more before perking up again. He dug around in his backpack for a moment before proudly presenting Levi with a poorly wrapped box. “I finished your Christmas present! It’s not much, but I really tried, erm, I mean…. I hope you like it.”

He looked nervous as hell, and Levi made sure to take his time unwrapping it to draw out the suspense. Eren punched him in the arm when he refrained from ripping anything and instead neatly folded the removed paper, but Levi counted it as a win since he’d instigated a smile.

After opening the package, he carefully reached inside and pulled out a mahogany colored wooden box. The woodwork was intricate, a myriad of whirling designs decorating the base and cover. The pattern on top was almost familiar, the intersecting parallel lines sparking a distant image on the edge of his memory, yet he couldn’t quite reach it. Someone had obviously taken a lot of time to get the varnish just right and he ran an appraising hand over the smooth finish.

He lifted the lid. The inside was composed of two rows of columns, all separated by little wooden dividers. The result was six neat little compartments, each roughly equal in size and depth. Even from that distance Levi could smell the faint scent of wood and varnish emanating from the box’s interior.

“It’s for your tea,” Eren said, reminding Levi of his presence. “You said they shouldn’t mix, back at the coffee shop. So I, uh, looked it up and apparently tea boxes are a thing.”

Levi almost couldn’t suck in another breath. It was hands down one of the most thoughtful presents he’d ever received. “Eren, this is…” He couldn’t find a word to accurately describe what he was feeling.

“Do you like it---?”

“Yes,” Levi interjected, gaze snapping up to meet Eren’s. The edginess seemed to fall from Eren’s shoulders and he grinned almost in relief. As if Levi could not like it. Levi dropped his gaze back down to his gift, running a finger over the pattern.   

“You made this.” It wasn’t a question, but he wanted to say it anyway.

Eren lifted a hand to the back of his head, a blush blooming high on his cheeks. “Yeah. Armin’s aunt owns a wood shop that she let me use when she wasn’t there. Which was only mornings, by the way, so you should be super grateful I gave up sleeping in during my break.”

Levi paused. His mornings? But he thought he’d spent those with---

“So you weren’t with Mikasa all break?”

Eren laughed. “Nah, I just had to have a cover. I’m glad none of you asked her about it because I didn’t bother letting her in on it. Would have been awkward if she blew it.”

He might have said more after that, but Levi’s mind was busy ticking over the past couple of weeks, categorizing everything Eren had said. Had he ever specifically stated that he and Mikasa were dating? Levi wasn’t sure, but Armin had told him Mikasa was going to ask Eren out and the kid had looked really dopey when he’d gotten back. Then again, the kid always looked dopey. And the evidence was a tad circumstantial---he should know better than to rely on rumors spread by high schoolers. But what about Christmas Eve then? Eren had been going to tell him about his and Mikasa’s relationship, right? But it hadn’t exactly gone like that, had it? He’d started to tell him something but Levi had just assumed he’d already known. That would explain why Eren had acted all weird about it afterward. But if that was true, what the hell had Eren wanted to tell him that he’d gotten so upset about?

Sudden hope bloomed deep in Levi’s chest. He connected gazes with Eren, heart beating a little faster. “Eren, are you…” Levi trailed off, not exactly sure how to finish that sentence.

Just then Hanji and Isabel came clattering down the stairs, and Levi stepped back from his place in front of Eren. Curse Hanji and their ability to always ruin a moment.

Levi met Eren’s gaze again. “Thanks. For this.” He raised the box in indication before cradling it to his chest once more. “It means… it means a lot.”

Eren’s smile could melt even Levi’s frozen heart. “You’re welcome. Now hide that before Hanji finds it and somehow destroys it.”

Hanji popped up beside Eren’s shoulder. “Finds what?”

“Nothing,” Levi responded, turning and heading for his bedroom. As he climbed the stairs, he fully resolved to get to the bottom of this whole Eren and Mikasa thing once and for all.

Even if it killed him in the end.

***

Levi hadn’t really thought a party could be worse than the first frat house he and Hanji had braved last semester that had ended in Hanji bawling for three hours straight and his shirt drenched in bad beer.

He was wrong, apparently.

Not only was Jean’s place poorly lit and a breeding ground for shady, under the counter activities, Hanji and Izzie had taken it upon themselves to make sure Levi was having “the best time of his life to date.” And according to Hanji, he could only achieve that by getting super wasted and dancing like an idiot for hours on end. Levi had thus far avoided it by tossing whatever alcoholic concoctions they’d handed him over his shoulder and slinking off when they weren’t looking. He wasn’t really sure why they thought getting him drunk was a good idea, especially when neither of them liked to drink either, but he was getting pretty tired of dodging them all night.

All he really wanted to do was find Eren and finally have a talk about what had been going on. The more he’d thought about it, the more he was convinced that miscommunication had happened somewhere down the line. Even if it hadn’t, they really needed to discuss everything in plain terms, get it out of the way, and move on. If he was going to be able to get over Eren and be happy for him, they’d need to lay everything out on the table first.

But finding him was proving a tad harder than he thought. They’d been separated as soon as they’d come in, though that was mainly because Connie and Sasha had assaulted him right inside the doors to discuss their Christmas vacation in the Bahamas _._ They’d been halfway to completely wasted already, and Levi’d had to practically peel them off him before beating a hasty retreat. Since then, though, he’d yet to see Eren again and it was ten minutes to midnight.

Suddenly spotting Petra in the kitchen, Levi pushed his way through the milling crowd. Petra wasn’t usually the first person he’d go to for help, but she was pretty sweet and would be willing to help. Besides, he was desperate.

 He slid in at Petra’s side, causing the girl to yelp and nearly spill her drink.

“Oh Levi, I didn’t see you there!”

Judging by the flush running down her entire face and neck and the dopey way she was grinning at him, Petra had been drinking as well. Levi didn’t care as long as she could help him.

“Have you seen Eren?” he asked, steadying the girl by her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, and her face turned an even more alarming shade of red.

When she didn’t answer right away, Levi inquired, “Petra?”

She blinked rapidly. “Oh, yeah, I have! He was looking for you actually.” She trailed off, a far-away look entering his eyes. “Someone else was looking for Eren too… who was that…?”

Levi wasn’t in the mood to deal with any more drunken shenanigans though, and regarded her impatiently. “Petra. Where did you see him?”

“Mikasa!” Petra cried, snapping her fingers. “Mikasa was looking for Eren too. What she sees in him I don’t even know…”

“Dammit,” Levi cursed. He attempted to ask one last time. “Where was it that you last saw him?”

She suddenly focused back on him, eyelids lowering as she pushed their bodies flush together. Her head tilted coyly as she breathed, “Why are you so worried about him when I’m right here?”

Levi grimaced. Dammit, Eren had been right. Peeling her off his body, he gently pushed her away.

“I’m gay.” There really wasn’t a way to sugarcoat it, and if there was, he was far too impatient to think of it.

She gaped mindlessly at him for a moment before muttering, “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. Now, where did you see Eren?”

But instead of answering, she just began giggling. “You were gay the whole time.”

He barely resisted rolling his eyes. “Yes, that is how sexual orientation works.”

“Oh my God, I was so into you.” She was covering her mouth with a tiny hand, face screwed up against her mirth.

“Yeah, yeah, you can have your therapist bill me later.”

Leaving Petra to giggle to herself, he forged his way to the den in the back of the house. Petra seemed to be a lost cause, and he hadn’t checked there for some time.

He knew it was getting close to midnight when people started crowding around the TV’s in the house, but he really couldn’t care less about the New Year. He needed to find Eren, especially if Mikasa was looking for him too.

Finally in a stroke of luck, he spotted him across the room. It didn’t look as though he had been drinking, which was surprising since he usually took every opportunity he had. Levi began pushing his way through the partygoers, getting quite a few elbows to the gut for his troubles. He only realized that the countdown had begun when Sasha screamed the number eight in his ear.

He was nearly to where Eren was standing before he noticed Mikasa beside him, leaning in close to be heard over the music. She had a hold of both of his hands, and was speaking at him earnestly. Head cocked in confusion, Eren seemed to ask her a question to which she vigorously shook her head.

Suddenly the clock struck midnight and the house erupted in cheers. Levi was still trying to push his way through when Mikasa suddenly steeled herself, grabbed Eren by the shoulders, and kissed him.

***

The crunch of snow beneath his feet was oddly soothing as he fought his way down the back alley. Though it wasn’t nearly as high as it had been days ago, the snow still presented a pretty large barrier to his path, especially since his balance was thrown off by the way he had his arms crossed tightly over his chest. The vague thought that he should call someone to pick him up floated through his mind, but he dismissed it easily enough. At this point, dying by hyperthermia didn’t seem an unwelcome outcome, and he was almost itching for Chester the Molester to try to kidnap him so he could punch someone in the face.

His breath was whistling through his airways at a pant, heart beating a disjointed rhythm on his ribcage, but as long as he focused on the pattern of one step behind the other he would be fine. No wonder so many people with emotional issues swore by taking a walk; it worked wonders on anxiety. Or maybe that was the cigarette between his fingers. How many was that now? He wasn’t sure, but his lungs already weren’t functioning properly anyway; what was further impairment at this point?

The sound of a car behind him caused him to move further into the ditch to let it pass, but it slowed until it was keeping pace with him. He didn’t think it possible, but his heart started beating even faster. Hmm, maybe he was afraid of Chester after all.

“Levi Ackerman, what the heck do you think you’re doing?”

Oh, he knew that voice.

“Throwing myself the world’s coldest pity party.”

Hanji’s glasses flashed violently and Levi thought he’d never seen them angrier.

“Get in the car _now._ I don’t know why you would ever think it’s a good idea to walk home in the middle of a Michigan winter night, but Izzie and I were freaked looking for you. You should be glad Jean saw you walk out back and down the street or you might have had the cops on your tail.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he tried to joke, but his voice didn’t sound right.

He was still stumbling through the ditch, Hanji keeping pace on the road beside him, until he came to a mountain of snow that had been dumped by a snowplow. After briefly considering climbing it, he decided that he’d rather salvage the bit of dignity he had left. He turned towards the car for the first time that night and Hanji gasped.

“Levi, you’re crying.” Hanji sounded scared now.

He reached up and felt wetness on his cheeks. “Well that’s new,” he murmured.

“Get in the car, Levi.” Levi hated the pity evident in their voice, but he stubbed his cigarette out and complied anyway.

It was silent the entire ride home, Hanji’s solemn expression only visible by the dim illumination coming from the dashboard. He wasn’t sure what they thought of the situation, but was grateful they weren’t assaulting him with questions.

When they pulled into Levi’s driveway, Hanji reached underneath the steering wheel and tugged, causing the engine to cut. Levi felt at his pockets and realized he still had his key.

“You hotwired my car.” He probably should be more angry about that, but he was honestly kind of impressed.

“Desperate measures, Levi,” they said seriously, twisting in their seat to look at him straight on. Feeling uncomfortable under their attention, he pulled his knees to his chest and began fiddling with a tear in his jeans.

“Mikasa kissed Eren.”

He didn’t look over to gauge their reaction, but he heard them exhale softly.

“I…I thought it was something I could handle. Seeing him with someone else, I mean. But watching her touch him, knowing that I’ll never get to…”

He tried to smile, but it pulled wrong on his face.

“I just… I didn’t expect it to hurt so much.”

It was then that he felt a hand tentatively wrap around his where it was resting on the seat beside him. Raising his gaze, he met Hanji’s eyes and the supportive smile they were offering him. They squeezed his hand reassuringly and he returned it once before they both left the car for the house.

***

He’d only been lying on his bed for a good twenty minutes before he heard the telltale snick of his window opening and a pair of feet hitting the floor. With his body pressed face first to the bed and head turned towards the opposite wall, he couldn’t expressly see who’d made their way into his room, but there was only one person who ever used his window like that.

“Levi?” Eren whispered, drawing closer to the bed. Levi had left a lamp on, but he knew it wouldn’t illuminate enough of his face for Eren to really see him well.

“’m awake,” he mumbled, not bothering to move.

The bed dipped when Eren sat at its base next to Levi’s knees.

“Well, I came here to yell at you for being an anti-social prune, but your patheticness speaks to me on a personal level. Anything going on?”

Levi shrugged apathetically. He knew it made him look even more pitiable, but Eren already knew that so he didn’t really care.

They both sat in a stalemate for a couple more moments before Eren sighed and started rustling around. Levi heard two distinct thunks that he assumed were shoes hitting the ground before he felt Eren lay down beside him on his bed, not close enough to be touching, but nearly so. “Well, I’m just gonna lay here for a while in case you feel like sharing.”

“Oh, go ahead,” Levi deadpanned. “Make yourself comfortable.”

The little shit had the audacity to cross his arms behind his head, Levi could feel it. “I already have, thank you.”

It was quiet again after that, and Levi had to give Eren some credit: kid wasn’t normally able to sit in silence for so long. It was only after Levi had counted twenty deep inhales from the other side of the bed before he thought _fuck it_ and broke.

“Have you ever had a broken heart?”

He could feel Eren tense beside him and his answer came out a tad bitter. “Recently, actually.”

When he didn’t say anything more, Eren cautiously probed, “Armin said he saw you with Petra tonight, was that…?”

Levi finally turned his face toward Eren, trying to convey how stupid a thought that was with his eyebrows. “Has everyone forgotten I’m gay?”

Eren shrugged, smiling. “Hey, it was just a thought.” He suddenly sat up a little, eyes going wide with concern.

“Levi, have you been crying?”

Levi reached for his eyes again, but they were dry this time. They must have been rimmed red, though, which was gross because he knew he was an ugly crier. He shrugged again, laying his head down and slipping a hand beneath his face like a pillow. Eren mirrored his position, still looking worried.

“Levi, did I miss something really big?”

Seeing the concern shine in Eren’s iridescent eyes and the way he was biting so cutely at lips that not even an hour ago had been pressed against Mikasa’s, Levi chuckled self-deprecatingly.

“No, I think I did.”

Eren’s brows furrowed and he gazed at him thoughtfully before reaching over and pulling Levi to his chest. Levi went willingly enough, knowing it wasn’t exactly healthy to open this wound even more, but reveling in the comfort anyway. He pressed his face into Eren’s collarbone, and Eren responded in kind by wrapping his long arms around his shoulders and waist.

It was warm there, in Eren’s arms with the kid’s heartbeat rushing in his ear, and Levi thought he could be satisfied if this was all Eren gave him for the rest of their lives. Hell, Mikasa could have all the kisses as long as Levi got to be the one Eren held like this. Maybe he could be the weird godfather to Eren’s children, the creepy one who came unwanted to all their family functions because he got to spend some time in Eren’s presence pretending he was surrounded by their family. If they were going down that route, maybe he’d even imprint on Eren’s vampire-human hybrid child and they could all be one big dysfunctional family---

Fuck it, so he couldn’t deal with Eren being with someone else. He was a jealous ho and wasn’t afraid to admit it. He didn’t want to watch Eren be happy with someone else, he wanted him to be happy with _him,_ and if that meant the heartbreak of others, so be it. Drawing in a deep breath, he decided to give it one last try.

“It’s you.”

“What’s me?” Eren’s voice was a deep hum beside his ear.

“You’re the one who broke my heart.”

The gentle hand Levi hadn’t noticed had been combing through his hair suddenly jerked to a stop. Levi bemoaned the loss of warmth as Eren pulled back to angrily meet his eyes. “I can’t tell if you’re being a dick or what right now, but it kind of makes me want to punch you in the face.”

“I’m being serious,” Levi said, rising to a sitting position. Eren followed until they were facing each other. He sighed heavily, tilting his head back.

“Look, I saw you and Mikasa tonight, and I know I said I wouldn’t be weird, but I’m pretty sure I went through some internal meltdown and realized that I can’t just sit here and watch you with her and be happy.” He met Eren’s incredulous eyes. “I don’t want to be Jacob, Eren.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed and his head tilted. “Jacob?”

 “And if that means you hate me for a while, that’s okay too. But if you ever think things won’t work out with Mikasa, I want you to know I’ll be here. Waiting pathetically. Probably forever.” He grimaced. “Crap, I _am_ Jacob.”

Eren seemed like he was starting to catch up to where they were. He grabbed at Levi’s shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘with Mikasa?’”

Levi snarked, “Well, the term usually refers to when two people enter into a mutual relationship involving intimacy and---”

“No, stop being a jackass for a second,” Eren said, slamming a palm to Levi’s mouth. “You thought Mikasa and I were dating?”

Levi felt a spark run down his spine with Eren’s words, but he furiously tried to squash it before it could grow. He peeled Eren’s hand from his mouth. “You’re…not…?”

“No, you idiot!” Eren nearly shouted, raising his arms in the air. “She just tried to kiss me for New Year’s--- it lasted for like three seconds before I pushed her off. She confessed her feelings and I said no, which was really awkward by the way. How did you not see that part?”

 “To be honest, I kind of blacked out for a bit after that…” Levi admitted, feeling a little stupid. Suddenly he sat up straighter, raising an accusing finger. “But what about Christmas Eve then? You told me you two were dating!”

“What?” Eren shook his head, looking disgusted. “Dude, I was trying to tell you I was in love with you!”

Levi’s heart stopped its normal beating for a moment. “What…?”

“Why do you think I got so upset when you shot me down?”

Levi pursed his mouth, gaze drifting to the side. “I did think you were being a little overdramatic that night.”

Eren looked affronted. “You broke my heart, you asshole! I cried myself to sleep over you!”

“I thought you were fricking visiting Mikasa every morning and Armin said she’d asked you out, what was I supposed to believe?”

“It’s been pretty obvious that I like you---how about just asking me if I was with her like a normal human being?”

“You know I lack basic social skills! Why didn’t you ask me?”

“Levi, you have perpetual bedroom eyes. How is someone supposed to know you’re into them?”

They were both on their knees now, nearly nose to nose, and when Levi realized it, he snickered. Eren continued to frown at him for a moment before chuckling himself and then it was like a floodgate had been opened, both of them giggling helplessly and clutching at each other’s arms.

“God, you’re such an idiot,” Eren hissed out between bouts of laughter, almost to the point of tears. “ _Twilight_ references? For real?”

“Yeah, well I’m not the one who just used ‘bedroom eyes’ outside a sleazy romance novel,” Levi wheezed out, giddy with the relief flowing through his veins.

They continued to grasp at each other before Levi finally sobered enough to look Eren in the eye without laughing again.

“Just to make sure we’re not still being idiots,” he hedged, “you’re having feelings, right? Like…” He blushed. “ _Feelings_ feelings?”

Eren laughed. “Levi Ackerman, I’ve had a crush on you since you moved here and have been in love with you since sophomore year.”

Levi blinked incredulously. “The year you came out as bi?”

“Well, it wasn’t a coincidence,” Eren said, shrugging.

Levi felt a smile steel across his face, the first one in a while that didn’t feel warped at its edges. He tried to hide it with his hand, but Eren caught his palm and asked dubiously, “Lev, are you smiling?”

“No, stop it.” Levi swatted at his hand, trying to think of dead puppies and old people in their underwear, anything to squash the sappy expression off his face.

“No, you stop it.” Eren grabbed both his cheeks in his palms, forcing him to meet his bright gaze. “I did this so I get to look at it all I want.”

Meeting Eren’s eyes, Levi linked their fingers together and they both smiled stupidly at each other until Eren breathed, “You know, I learned a thing or two about consent tonight and I’d like to receive your express permission to kiss you, if that’s alright.”

“I supposed that would be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

And then Eren was leaning in, warm lips meeting his own in a chaste but sweet kiss that had Levi melting with all kinds of sappy emotions. He belatedly realized that he was probably going to be smiling all the time with this kid around, but he couldn’t quite find it in himself to regret it. The kiss didn’t last long, Eren pulling back only far enough to lean their foreheads together, breath mingling in the scant space between them. Levi felt he could stay in this moment forever, but Eren eventually broke it by drawing in a breath and whispering, “Yeah, but you totally want the Jaeger booty.”

Levi laughed as Eren pulled him closer, laughed into the next kiss Eren pressed against his smiling lips, and was still laughing in the morning when they woke up together to Hanji’s ecstatic squealing and haughty “I told you so’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they're finally together! I can't thank you guys enough for reading this. I appreciate each and every one of you who've supported this fic to the end. I still love the characters in this AU, so I might add more on to it in the future (like an epilogue maybe?), but for now this is the end. Again, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> ~Ellie ♥


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I decided to add the epilogue. It isn't perfect, but I think it added something that was lacking before. Anyway, quick shout-out to Wolfy, my wonderful beta, for dealing with all my shit and posting when I was suffering from a severe lack of Wifi while in Japan. Cuz homies help homies. Always.

Levi attempted to decipher the chicken scrawl writing across the side of the box, but promptly gave up and dropped it with the other miscellaneous junk scattered in the corner. He then took a moment to survey the room. The plain white walls and bare bed-frame all served to give the tiny dorm room an impersonal air, but he knew with a couple of posters and some clothes scattered across the floor, it would feel pretty homey in no time. Deciding everything looked to be present, he left the room in route of the car.

On his way, he passed several other families helping their freshmen unload their belongings, a sense of anticipation and melancholy permeating the air. This time last year he’d been a part of a similar scene, unloading all his crap and kissing his mom goodbye one last time. He felt a little nostalgic, but wouldn’t trade his current scene for anything, no matter how much it ached.

Outside the dorm, he ambled his way to the parking lot, the hot sun warming the back of his neck. Someone had already broken out their guitar and had started a sing along on the quad, the soft notes of a country ballad drifting along with the summer wind. God, he loved this city.

When he neared his car, sudden footsteps to his right caught his attention. This time he easily caught the warm body as it launched itself into his arms and wrapped long legs around his waist. He smiled lightly when a laughing mouth pressed several kisses against his jawline and cheek, not even minding when a bony knee dug into his ribs.

“Hey Levi.”

“Hey Eren.”

Eren pulled back, smiling wryly at him. “How’s my personal pack mule doing?”

Levi rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Doing all the work, as usual.”

“Hey,” Eren pouted, crossing his arms behind Levi’s neck and cocking his head. “Izzie and our moms did some work too.”

“So while we have been unpacking your dorm room you’ve been doing what exactly?”

“Providing the entertainment, of course. Gotta keep the troops’ morale up, ya know.”

Levi hummed, and Eren’s smile dimmed. “What am I gonna do this year when I can’t just run next door and jump you like this?”

“Eren,” Levi sighed, walking them over to the hood of his car and setting him down. “We’ve done long distance before, what’s a little more time?”

Eren’s arms coiled more tightly around him even as his legs dropped to bracket his sides. He looked up at Levi imploringly from beneath his lashes. “I’m just going to miss you is all.”

“I know,” Levi exhaled, hands resting below either side of Eren’s jaw on his neck. “Me too.”

“Oh God, get a room you two,” Kuchel groaned as she walked past the hood to join Carla by the trunk of her van.

“Yeah for real guys, you’ll live ten minutes away from each other. I bet Eren will barely even spend any time in the dorms he’ll be at your apartment so much,” Izzie complained from her spot lounged across the backseat.

It was true. After Eren had finally gotten around to completing his applications, he’d applied to a couple of schools in Nashville on a whim. When he’d been accepted, he’d done a little research and found that one of the schools had his program and from then it’d been an easy decision to live near the apartment Levi and Hanji would be sharing for the fall semester.

“They just don’t understand our love,” Eren pouted at him before throwing an arm over his face. “You have bewitched me, body and soul.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Here we go.”

“And I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on---”

Levi stepped away, letting Eren drop from his arms and to the hood of the car. “Is it too late to take him to another school?” he asked, ignoring Eren’s complaining as he sidled up to Carla on the van’s bumper.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining,” she said, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. “You chose to be with him; I’ve been saddled with him since his birth.”

“Hey guys,” Eren whined, pushing up next to them. “This is supposed to be a heartwarming moment for our family and you guys are being jerks. Last year everyone was really nice to Levi when he was dropped off.”

Carla wrapped an arm around Levi and leaned her head on top of his. “That’s because we actually like Levi.”

“Ouch.” Eren threw a hand over his heart. “Keep going Mom, the therapist bills are just stacking up here.”

Suddenly Carla lunged for him and caught him in a bear hug that lasted an embarrassingly long time. Eventually Eren started squirming and Levi smirked when Carla still wouldn’t let go. He felt his own mother move in beside him.

“So…”

Levi rolled his eyes. “God Mom, can we not have the uplifting, mother-son conversation where we both share what positive life lessons we learned from this experience and then hug like some made for Lifetime movie?”

“I was just going to tell you not to fuck this up.” She shrugged. “But if you want to do any of that cheesy crap, I’ve seen enough TV to imitate a caring mom for you.”

“I don’t think the Real Housewives count as caring mothers.”

She looked over at him, her large sunglasses reflecting his face back at him. “Oh. Well, you’re on your own then, kid.”

He snorted, but gave her a large hug anyway.

After they had all said their farewells and doled out the customary uncomfortable goodbye hugs, Eren and Levi were left standing beside Levi’s car in front of the dorm, waving as their families left. Turning and eyeing the kid with a speculative eye, Levi asked, “So what now, newly minted college freshman?”

Eren tapped a finger to his chin. “Well, we’re two teenage boys who have been left up to their own devices with no adult supervision, a car, and nearly unlimited funds in the form of our mothers’ credit cards…”

“So a pizza night in?”

Eren grinned at him. “Levi Ackerman, you know just the words to seduce me.”

Levi grabbed him then, spinning him until he was pinned between Levi’s body and his car. “If all it takes is a large pepperoni to win your affections, this relationship thing is gonna be pretty easy.”

Eren laughed, throwing his head back to expose the tantalizing line of his neck, and Levi took the opportunity to reach up and kiss him.

Levi didn’t know what was going to happen to them as they transitioned on to this new section of their lives, wasn’t sure how their relationship would fair now that they were both in a college setting, but he did know that they had been indisputable fixtures in each other’s lives for nearly as long as he could remember and he didn’t really see that ever changing. Whatever may come, at least they had this moment to be damn near perfect.

“Are you standing on your tiptoes right now?”

Levi sighed. They’d been so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, huge thanks to everyone for sticking this fic out and all the support you've provided along the way. You guys are the best:)


End file.
